the Other Side of You
by Sad Olive
Summary: "How do you live after you've died?" After losing what she held dearest, Caroline agrees to going away with the Originals. Also includes Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, I'm not quite sure where I'll be going with this; it's my first non-oneshot fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. It takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

"The hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it."

Damon and Stefan were sitting and drinking in their library when they heard a knock at the door. Stefan got up to go answer it.

"Where is she?"

There in front of him stood Klaus, looking very determined.

"Klaus. Elena is a vampire now. I'm sure you already know that. But with that being said you should also know that her blood is no longer useful to you," Stefan calmly spoke.

"Yes Stefan. I am aware of Elena's…new lifestyle. However I was not referring to her."

Stefan frowned. He now knew who Klaus was referring to and now felt compelled to keep her away from him. "Klaus, she can't be near anyone right now. She doesn't want to be. Caroline has been through too much to deal with you right now."

Stefan heard a loud sigh coming from behind Klaus. "Bloody hell I need a drink. Move aside Stefan," as Rebekah pushed her way past her brother and into the library. Stefan and Klaus followed.

Damon raised his eyebrows when he saw Rebekah stalk in. "Haven't you had enough of me?" Damon joked.

"Do shut up Damon. I'm not here for you. We are here to collect Caroline. Nik is infatuated with her but I don't understand why. He can do so much better," she drawled on as she poured herself a glass of bourbon.

"Sorry. We're all out of Carolines. Guess you two will have to look somewhere else," Damon spoke sarcastically.

"I know she is here, Damon. You'll do well to not lie to me," Klaus threatened.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You know you're gonna have to come up with some new threats because that one has definitely gone stale."

Klaus growled and started walking toward Damon until Stefan stepped in front of him, "Ok, let's not do this right now. Klaus, why do you want Caroline?"

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls."

"…and you want to tell her goodbye?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "On the contrary Stefan. I plan on taking her with me. Rebekah and I no longer have a reason to stay in this godforsaken town of yours and Caroline doesn't deserve to waste away here while the lot of you continue making fools of yourselves," he paused for a moment, staring at Stefan, "You know you're welcome to come with us, mate. I still haven't quite gotten over the fact that you, who I consider to be a brother, desiccated me but I'm willing to give you a chance to make it up to me."

Stefan stood there with his arms crossed. He smiled and nodded his head a bit, "Klaus, you know I can't leave."

"Ah because of that Elena of yours. Did she finally make a choice? Or is she still loving your own brother behind your back?" He then sent a wicked grin at Damon.

Rebekah had had enough of all this male ego banter. "Nik!"

"Alright Stefan, tell me where Caroline is."

Damon had also had enough of the conversation, "She's downstairs in the cellar…by choice…good luck getting a word out of her. She's currently a crying vegetable."

Klaus frowned at Damon's words. But before he could make his way downstairs Rebekah interjected, "Nik let me talk to her."

"Rebekah I don't have time for your antics."

"Honestly Nik, I have the best intentions in mind. Stay here." And then she made her way down the stairs leaving the three males to an awkward silence.

**~TVD~**

Rebekah made her way to the cellar door and peered through the small barred window. She saw Caroline huddled in the corner with a tear stricken face. She opened the door and walked over to Caroline.

Caroline glanced up for a moment. "If you're going to kill me go ahead and just do it. I could really care less."

"Hello Caroline."

She didn't respond so Rebekah took a deep breath and then spoke, "I'm sorry for what happened Caroline. Truly I am."

Caroline continued to stare forward.

"Listen. I know we never got along, I mean I hate you. But you see, my brother doesn't. I know you hate him and I can understand why. But I'm not here to defend his actions…"

"Then why are you here?" Caroline asked through her teeth.

Rebekah ignored Caroline's tone. "Nik and I are leaving. He's upstairs right now actually. He came here to ask you to come with us but the truth is," she started pacing back and forth contemplating what she was about to say, "you see the truth is I also want you to come with us."

Caroline looked at her first with annoyance but then with confusion: "Why?"

Rebekah threw her hands in the air. "Bloody hell," she sat down next to Caroline, "because I'm tired of it just being me and Nik. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but I…you see…"

Caroline could not believe how nervous Rebekah sounded.

She continued, "…I've never had a sister. I hate you because you have everything I've always wanted. You have friends and a loving mother. Boyfriends that actually love you back. You're talented too. You're the cheerleading captain. You organize all the school events. I never got the chance to do any of that. Nik and I were always too busy running from Mikael to ever settle down anywhere. Your life is perfect."

**~TVD~**

Klaus was now sitting comfortably, drinking while he waited for his sister to return.

"You know what happened to her. Why do you think she'll go with you?" Damon asked him.

"Because she needs to escape from this cage."

"She's in the cellar by choice!" Damon threw his hands up and then downed the rest of his drink.

"Not just from this house but from this town," he glanced over to Stefan who was deep in thought.

"Oh come on Klaus, you can't say you didn't have a little fun terrorizing all of us," Damon teased.

"You know mate, you really are begging for some pain aren't you?" Klaus drawled.

Stefan walked over to the window and began staring out of it. He turned back to Klaus with his arms folded. "Okay, I'll go with you and Rebekah."

Klaus smiled at him, "That's the spirit, mate."

"Wait, what!" Damon looked at Stefan with wide eyes.

Stefan looked at his brother, "Damon, you and I both know who Elena really loves, and now she is going to need you more than ever."

"Dude she told me she loves you! She basically broke up with me over the phone," he muttered.

"You two need each other."

"Seriously Stefan. Come on, we finally made a good team and now you want to leave. You know that as soon as you leave with grandpa over here," he pointed his glass toward Klaus, "you're gonna start reverting back to your Ripper ways and then Elena is gonna make me track you down again!" He poured himself another drink and then downed it.

Stefan smiled to himself, "No you two are going to be fine. And so will I. I'll be fine Damon."

Damon looked back at him and then after a moment of contemplation he just nodded.

**~TVD~**

Caroline let out a small laugh and then began to tear up, "I don't have that life anymore Rebekah. I can never have that life again. We both know that."

"Then come with us! I really would love to have a friend and Caroline, oh you would love all the things we see."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She could not believe Rebekah was asking her to be her friend. She sighed and then closed her eyes contemplating what Rebekah said. She didn't want to deal with Klaus and his I-Fancy-You remarks. But she did need to get away. She looked at Rebekah who sat next to her with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. She actually looked nice, beautiful even. She wondered if there was ever a time Rebekah was genuinely happy. She turned her head away and looked down at her own hands and noticed she still had blood underneath her fingernails. She turned back at Rebekah and finally spoke, "Alright."

"Thank you Caroline."

"I don't have anything to bring with me," Caroline pointed out.

"That won't be a problem. Come on, let's get out of here."

With that the two blondes stood up and began making their way upstairs.

**~TVD~**

Rebekah walked back into the library with Caroline following behind her. Klaus took in her features. Caroline looked tired. She had been crying and blood was still on her clothes. But even like this he still thought her to be beautiful. He got from the sofa chair and walked over to Caroline.

"Hello, love."

Caroline looked into his eyes and then looked away. She looked back at him and then took a step closer to him, surprising him with her action, "Alright. Listen. I've agreed to going with you and Rebekah but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for her," Caroline swayed a bit from exhaustion. Being brave toward Klaus took a lot of energy from her. She swayed a bit more and Klaus grabbed her upper arms to steady her. She let him hold her for a moment and then shrugged out of his grip. She took a deep breath and continued, "And I won't have you trying to win me over with romantic drawings or expensive jewelry."

Klaus gave her a moment in case she hadn't finished: "Very well, love."

They stared into each other's eyes.

"Excellent! Well we'll be on our way then," Rebekah said. Bringing them back to reality.

"Oh and our dear friend Stefan will be joining us, Rebekah," Klaus added as he walked toward the door.

"Ugh, fine," She glared at Stefan who only gave her a small smile.

"Damon,…" Stefan said turning towards him.

"Yeah yeah I know. Be careful. Take care of Elena. Don't kill people. You do realize I'm the older brother right?" Damon smirked.

"Damon…goodbye brother, for now."

"Goodbye brother, take care of yourself," he walked over to a shelf and picked out a journal and then walked back over to Stefan, "Here. So you won't forget yourself. Try to stay broody."

Stefan laughed taking the journal, "Okay Damon." And then he walked out the door. Rebekah followed.

Damon turned to Caroline. "You sure want to do this Blondie?"

Caroline could only nod at him. Her and Damon never really got along but she could tell he was genuinely worried for her. "Yeah. What else am I going to do around here? Tell Elena not to worry okay? Tell her that I didn't leave because of her. Don't let her worry about me okay? Promise me."

"I promise," he said while giving her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

Caroline turned and started walking toward the door where Klaus was waiting for her. He offered his hand for her to take but she walked right past him. He followed her, just happy she was going with him. The four of them got into a black escalade and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, thank you so much for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them. Before I begin Caroline and Stefan's journey with the Originals, I needed to explain what happened to Caroline. It's dark and very unlike Caroline but I hope it adds to the story. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Death is on your heels, baby. And sooner or later it's gonna catch you."

**(The Day Before)**

It had been a long day. It had been a long night. Hell, it was going to be a long morning. Caroline just finished running from the Lockwood caves. Tears were still streaming down her face. She didn't know where she should go though. Now that the Council knew that she was a vampire her home wasn't safe anymore and she didn't want to risk any of her friend's safety by taking cover in any of their homes. Her friends. She sighed, wondering how they were doing, knowing that since Alaric killed Klaus some of them may die tonight. She was running in the woods. She was tired and still crying, thinking of Tyler and how he screamed in agony. That was her last moment with him and it killed her.

She slowed her pace to walk. She noticed the sun was starting to rise. She was just so tired. She sat down and leaned against a tree and started to think of her next move. She could only think of one place that the Council wouldn't try to get her: the Mikaelson Mansion.

She was now walking to its front door and instead of knocking she walked right in. She figured since Klaus was now dead no one would be home. But then she heard voices down the hall. She followed the voices and they led her to the ballroom. And there in front of her stood Bonnie, and Tyler.

"Tyler! What? Bonnie what's going on?" she yelled.

Bonnie froze. Caroline wasn't supposed to see this, "Care, um, I'm about to do a spell," she answered.

"Tyler how are you alive," she ran over to him and clung onto his shirt.

Tyler's face looked solemn: "I'm not Tyler, love."

Caroline looked at him confused: "You're not? Then who are you?"

Tyler's face just stared back at her. She replayed his words in her head. _Love. _"…Love," she spoke her inner thought aloud. And then it hit her and she immediately pushed away from him. "Klaus."

"Yes."

Bonnie walked over to stand between them: "Caroline I can explain. Just hear me out, I…"

"Bonnie what the hell! Where is Tyler?" she glanced at Klaus who was staring at her through Tyler's eyes. She remembered seeing those eyes only an hour ago. She remembered crying in his arms and kissing him goodbye. But that was all a lie and it was too much for her to bear. She glared at him and then spoke slowly, "Don't. Look. At. Me." Klaus obliged by turning away; he understood her. "Bonnie, please tell me you know where Tyler is."

"I do. His essence is floating around us. I just had to use his body for Klaus."

"Floating around…why did you help Klaus?"

"Because I couldn't risk letting him get killed. If he died then I would risk losing you, and Stefan, and even Damon. And my mother. Caroline, I had to use his body because he is a hybrid. No other body would have accepted him. It had to be a hybrid's body."

"Klaus has a whole army of hybrids, why couldn't you use one of them?" she frantically asked.

"I…Caroline, I…I had to think fast. I knew Tyler was the closest hybrid near me so I was able to perform the spell quickly."

Caroline was about to speak but then the three of them turned their heads toward the direction of the front door.

"Nik! Nik! Are you here?" Rebekah shouted. She ran into the ballroom and stared at Tyler.

"It's me Rebekah. Bonnie will be putting me into my own body as soon as it arrives." Klaus assured her. She just nodded, not willing to hug him just yet.

Everything was happening too fast for Caroline. She was about to speak when Elijah walked in dragging in Klaus's body.

"You can put the body over there," Bonnie told Elijah while pointing to an area where a candle was sitting. She then turned to Caroline. "Care, I'm going to put Klaus back in his body and then I'm going to channel Tyler back into his, okay?"

Caroline crossed her arms and nodded.

"Klaus I need you to lay next to your body." He did.

As Caroline, Elijah, and Rebekah began to gather around the two bodies Elijah's phone went off.

"Hello, Stefan," he gently spoke.

"_I'm sorry to hear about your brother," _said Stefan over the phone.

"I appreciate your sympathies, Stefan. However, there was a change of plans."

Elijah then went on informing Stefan about the body heist and about the spell Bonnie was about to perform. After a few exchanged words he then handed his phone to Caroline. "He wishes to speak to you."

"Hello, Stefan?" Caroline spoke as she backed away near a wall for some space to talk.

"_Caroline, are you ok? How are you? Are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine Stefan. I'm tired that's all. Bonnie is about to perform the spell. How are you? Have you heard from anyone else?"

"_I'm fine, I'm fine. Caroline. There's no easy way to tell you this…"_

"What is it Stefan?"

"_Matt and Elena were involved in accident. I don't know what caused it but his truck went into the water at the Wickory bridge. Caroline, I tried getting them to the hospital as fast as I could but Caroline, I'm sorry, Matt didn't make it."_

Caroline pressed her hand against the wall, using it for support as she bent over and began breathing hard. She was fighting tears because she didn't want to fall apart in front of the Originals. Matt. Her first love. Her dearest friend. Matt. She couldn't believe he was gone. He was gone! He was really gone. He was the only one that remained human in every way. His life had been so tragic though. His mother abandoned him. His sister was killed. Matt. He was gone. And there was nothing Caroline could do about it.

"_Caroline? Are you still there?" _

She heard Stefan's worried voice. "Yes, I'm here," she barely whispered, "How's Elena doing?" And then there was a long pause. "Stefan?"

"_She died. Damon is here with me now. Caroline, Meredith told me she used vampire blood to help Elena earlier. She should be waking up soon…" he trailed off._

Caroline couldn't believe what all was happening. First, her mother told her she had to leave because the Council would be hunting her. Then she had to say goodbye to Tyler only to find out it wasn't actually him. And now she learned Matt was dead and her best friend Elena was going to be a vampire. "I'm so sorry Stefan," knowing that he never wanted that kind of life for Elena.

"_I'm sorry too Caroline," _his voice was full of pain.

"As soon as Bonnie is done Tyler and I will go over there, ok?"

"_Okay." _ And then she heard the click that signified the call had ended. She walked over to Elijah and handed back his phone. Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus all stared at her knowing what Stefan had just told her.

Bonnie began chanting and speaking in latin. She lit the candle and continued the ritual.

She did this for a very long time and as she did the burns on Klaus' body began to heal.

Finally Tyler's body went limp and Klaus's body moved. Klaus opened his eyes, satisfied he was back in his own body.

"Nik!" Rebekah said as she embraced him after he had gotten up. Elijah smiled at Klaus and the three of them looked content. Except Caroline. Bonnie was still working on the spell but Tyler's body was motionless. Then she stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Caroline nervously asked.

"I can't locate him. I'm trying but I can't find him. It's like he's gone."

"Don't say that! Find him Bonnie!" Caroline choked out.

Bonnie had tears in her eyes and then went back to speaking in latin. She stopped again, "Caroline, I… I don't know where he is. It's like there some sort of barrier..."

Caroline growled and walked over to Bonnie. She pulled her up and shoved her against a wall. She gritted her teeth and the veins under her eyes started to become visible. "What do you mean you don't know where he is? You told me you knew where he was Bonnie!" Caroline grabbed Bonnie's throat and started to squeeze. "You were supposed to be my friend!" she screamed as her fangs came out. "You were supposed to protect us!" she said as she hit Bonnie's head against the marble wall. Bonnie's eyes were wide with fright as she struggled to get a breath of air.

"…Caroline…" Bonnie choked out.

"You killed him!" screamed Caroline. She tightened her grip and started to cry and then she started to laugh, "You know my friends just keep dying around me. What's one more?"

Klaus had been watching her. First with admiration. He knew his Caroline was strong but he couldn't help but grin at the way she took charge over Bonnie. She was a warrior. But as he watched her he realized she was on her way to killing her friend. And while Klaus had plenty of other witches he could use, he knew that Caroline wouldn't be able to live with herself if Bonnie died from her hands. He walked over to Caroline just as she was about to bite into Bonnie's neck. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled, "Easy, love."

Caroline immediately sensed Klaus behind and with all her anger she turned around and slapped him. Klaus staggered backwards, surprised by her sudden strength. But he recovered quickly and grabbed her off of Bonnie.

"Let go of me!" she choked out as she cried.

Klaus was lost. He had never seen Caroline so pained. He didn't have any words. Caroline ripped herself away from his grip and used her vamp speed to run away.

**~TVD~**

Caroline ran out of the mansion into the overwhelming sunlight. She fell onto her knees and gripped her stomach. She felt sick. She had glimpses of Bonnie's terrified eyes. Her whole body was trembling. She was losing herself. She let a frustrated groan and scrambled back to her feet. Without thinking twice she vamp sped over to the black Porsche that was parked in the driveway. She smashed in the window and let herself in. She pressed the ignition button and sped off.

**(meanwhile at the Forbes' residence)**

"Liz! Carol! We know they're in there! Give them up! You both took an oath to protect this town from vampires and other monsters," shouted a member from the Council.

As the man shouted the other council members were busy sealing off every door and window around the house, making the front door the only exit.

Liz opened the front door and Carol stood behind her, "They're not here! We're telling the truth!"

The man stood on the front lawn with a gun pointed at the two mothers.

**(at the Lockwood estate)**

Caroline parked the car in the driveway and ran inside. She needed to speak to Tyler's mom; she had every right to know what was happening or what happened to her son. Was he gone forever? She didn't know but Carol needed to know. She ran into the house with tears still running down her face.

"Mrs. Lockwood? Are you home? Mrs. Lockwood!"

"You."

Caroline peered into the living room and saw a man, obviously a Council member, staring at her. In that moment Caroline couldn't control her feelings. The Council. These were the people who were responsible for making her and Tyler hide out. They were the ones who were currently hunting for them so that they could kill them. In a flash she was standing in front of him. She grabbed his throat and for a brief moment she remembered the way Bonnie looked at her. She shook away the image.

"Where's Mrs. Lockwood?" she growled.

"She's she's she's at your house," he choked out in fear, "with your mom and the other Council members!"

**(Forbes' residence)**

"John just put the gun down. We're telling you the truth. Caroline and Tyler are not in Mystic Falls anymore."

"If you don't hand them over to us right now we will burn this house down until there is nothing left, Liz," he spat out.

"They're not here John. Let us come out. You don't have a right to keep us in here."

"You and Carol chose to keep them a secret from us. You're no better than them Liz. You both are traitors."

"They're our children!" shouted Carol.

"Wrong! They're your monsters! And since you both have chosen to keep them you can die along with them," he looked over to council member who had just finished glazing the house with lighter fluid. "Light it," he ordered.

And the house went up in flames while the mothers were shut inside.

**(Lockwood Estate)**

"Why are the Council members at my house?" Caroline jerked the man as she questioned him.

The man was now sobbing from fear, "They think you're there. You you you and Tyler Lockwood. They're gonna burn burn your house down if Liz and Carol don't hand you and Tyler over!"

Caroline growled and spat out a thanks. She then threw her head back and her fangs extended. She bit into the man's neck for just a brief moment before she snapped his neck.

**~TVD~**

Caroline was back inside the Porsche speeding toward her house. She gripped onto the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She could still hear the sound the man's neck made as it snapped in her hands. She shook away the sound and the whole memory of him. She had to get home. She had to save her mom. She had to save Tyler's mom; she owed him that much.

She finally made it to her house and her eyes widened. Her house was on fire and the Council members stood on her front lawn watching. She parked the car and ran toward her house determined to save her mom but the Council members saw her and shot her until she fell to the ground. It started to rain.

Caroline still wasn't ready to give up though. She got up and flashed to a member and ripped out his throat. As a woman prepared to shoot at her she flashed over and tore off the woman's arm before she snapped her neck. A man charged at her with a stake and Caroline used the weapon to stake him instead. There was an explosion within the house.

Caroline and a few other members were pushed away from the blast but she got up quickly finished them off the same way she did to the others.

"Mommy!" she screamed. She started to run toward the front door when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, keeping her from going further toward the flames.

"Caroline, no!" Stefan insisted.

"No!" she gasped as she extended her hand to her once beautiful house. She tried to fight off Stefan but he was too strong for her.

"It's too late Caroline. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he held onto her.

Caroline let out a loud cry before she broke down in Stefan arms. She crumbled to her knees but Stefan still held her.

The sun was beginning to set. And as the pouring rain worked to extinguish the flames that burned the house, Caroline could feel something burn within her that she couldn't quite understand.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"So Caroline went all Barbie-Ripper on us," Damon quipped as he poured his first glass of bourbon that he was sure would start a long drinking binge.

"It's not something to joke about Damon," Stefan dryly replied.

The two brothers sat in their library across from their fireplace. Both thinking about the events that recently took place in Mystic Falls.

"I know, Stefan. I know."

Stefan sighed and poured himself a drink. He took a sip. "How's Elena?"

"She's dealing. She's going to go through with the transition," Damon smiled sadly.

"Well...that's good," Stefan replied.

After a beat of silence Damon asked, "How's Blondie?"

Stefan stared into the fire as he spoke. "Not good. I brought her here and she ran straight to the cellar. She says she never wants to come out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you AGAIN for your wonderful comments. They're so encouraging because I have to be honest when I say I really have no idea where this is all going. I hope you all are enjoying the story though! You'll see I don't like to rush into things but I promise the wait will be worth it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Love isn't brains, children. It's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work its will."

**(present day)**

Caroline sat in the back seat of the escalade deep in thought. Stefan sat next to her just as quiet all the while the two Originals drove them to the airport. After leaving the Salvatore boarding house they went straight to the Mikaelson Manor and Rebekah was more than eager to let Caroline have anything from her closet. Caroline thanked her and forced a smile. It's not that she still hated Rebekah, she just had so many thoughts going on in her head she still couldn't grasp the reality of it all. She was in the Original's mansion, packing with her blonde former enemy. What would her friends think? Her friends. Just the thought of them made Caroline sad. And angry.

And Caroline was angry that she was angry. In fact she was raging inside but she couldn't turn the feelings off. She kept quiet though and when Rebekah smiled, she smiled back. When Klaus asked her if she was alright she just said she was fine. Stefan knew better.

During the drive Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her. She caught him more than once staring at her through the rear view mirror. His stare was intense and yet she could see vulnerability in them. He was hoping she would give him a chance and Caroline looked away. Every time.

They finally made it to the airport where a private jet was waiting for them. The jet was beautiful inside, rich with leather seating with a lingering smell of champagne and strawberries. Klaus had a word with the pilots while Rebekah plopped down on a white leather sofa. Caroline chose a plush seat next to the window and Stefan sat across from her.

"Caroline…"

"Stefan. Stop," she looked across at him with pleading eyes, "I know what you're going to ask and I'm tired of hearing the question. But the truth is I'm not okay. I'm just, I feel, I don't know what I feel anymore."

He looked at her with sympathy, "Caroline I understand what you're feeling. I know what it's like to taste human blood and relish in it. I know what it's like to crave and not be able to stop…"

"No. No. No that's not what I feel!" She was frustrated. "I'm not craving human blood at all. Stefan, I killed over a dozen people yesterday. I snapped their necks. I ripped them apart. And you know what, Stefan? I enjoyed it." She covered her mouth as soon as the words came out and then she spoke while holding back her tears, "I'm so angry at myself. I don't know what's come over me. I look at my hands and I can still feel them crack under my hold. And it's like if I had the choice I would do it again. What's wrong with me?" she sobbed.

Stefan reached over and held her hands in his. Damon may technically be her sire but Stefan was the one who had always been there for her. "Nothing is wrong with you. Caroline, listen to me. Nothing is wrong with you. It was unfortunate what you did to those people but there is nothing you can do now. Caroline, you lost your family and your friends yesterday. You're still a young vampire. Your emotions heighten to sometimes uncontrollable states. It's natural that you're angry. What they did to your mother was horrible" And then Caroline let the tears roll down her face as she silently thought that what Bonnie did was unforgivable.

He dried her tears with a napkin and told her to get some rest. He would come sit with her again later to check on her. Caroline watched as he got up and her eyes met with Klaus'. He was sitting on the other side of the jet and she could tell he had been listening. She wanted to look away but his eyes held hers. He took two glasses from the stewardess and slowly got up and walked over to her, all while still holding their gaze.

"Here," he said while he handed her a glass and then took a seat. His fingers brushed over hers and they both didn't miss the small electric jolt that came with it.

Caroline stared down into the brownish liquid in her glass. She swooshed it around a little.

"It's bourbon," he told her.

"I know what it is. I'm not so much a bourbon fan," she added.

"I can get you something else. What would you like? I can give you anything you want Caroline. All you have to do is ask." He was serious. His eyes were seeking answers within her eyes.

"This is fine," she said while taking a sip. She started to look out the window. She was trying to ignore him but he was just there. Just sitting there across from her. Staring at her. She couldn't take it anymore, "You need to stop."

Klaus took a sip from his glass, "Stop what, love?"

"Staring. It's creepy."

He chuckled at her.

"I'm serious," but he continued to laugh, "Ugh, you're unbelievable. I can't believe I'm sitting here having a conversation with a mass murderer."

"I could say the same thing," he smirked at her.

Caroline frowned at his words and Klaus instantly regretted he had said them. The truth was he didn't know what to say to her. One thousand years of conversations and he couldn't find the right words.

"Forgive me, love. Your actions can never compare to my doings," he hoped she wouldn't start crying again because he hated to see her sad.

She just nodded and took another sip from her glass. This was so unreal to her. She didn't even know where they were headed and in risk of having a civil conversation with him she decided she would ask, "So where are we going?"

He noticed the abrupt change in subject but he went along with it: "We're headed to Paris, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyes widened for just a moment. Wow, Paris, she thought. She had always wanted to go. "Oh," was all she said.

"You don't want to go." It wasn't a question.

She shook her head. "Yes I want to go. What girl wouldn't want to go to Paris, Klaus?"

"Are you sure? Caroline, you know I can take you anywhere else, whatever you dream of, whatever you are hoping for, its yours," he promised her. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to see her bright and adoring smile so badly.

"Stop trying so hard." She sighed. She was so exhausted from conversing with him. She had a wall built against him and with every word they shared, her wall came closer to crumbling down. His promises reminded her of their conversation at the Ball. She remembered seeing his humanity, just for a few minutes, when he talked about his drawings. But she had to keep her wall up, for her friends. For Tyler. Who was now gone. They were all gone to her.

She wondered where she stood. The right side the wrong side…who could tell her which is which? She only had this: the other side, she thought. It wasn't a grey area to her. She wasn't in the middle of anything. She was just here. Like there was two realities and both realities were true. She had the Mystic Falls Side and she had this. The other side.

Klaus was watching her, noticing she was deep in thought. God how he wanted to know what she was thinking in this moment. "Caroline," he whispered, but she was in daze, staring out of the window, at nothing. He tried her name again but this time he reached over and touched her knee. She jumped from his touch and looked at him quizzically. "Love, what are you thinking?"

"That's none of your business," she told him. She didn't want this. She didn't want to get close to him and she was frustrated that when he touched her knee she felt his heat burn through her jeans.

"Why won't you let me in?" he now asked. He was being bold in asking her this because bloody hell he was frustrated with her. For some reason with Caroline he had no patience. And he drank the rest of his bourbon and let it burn his throat.

"Because I don't have to!" she also finished her drink in one shot.

"You know I can have this jet turn around and bring you back to that pathetic town you call home!" He really didn't want to though.

"Fine! If that means you would leave me alone then do it! Go ahead! I don't need you!" She stood up.

He also stood and grabbed her wrists, "Where are you going?"

"To sit away from you," she bit out through her teeth, "Let go of me."

Klaus stared at her and he tightened his grip on her wrists. She winced and then he realized he had hurt her. He let go of her quickly, "Caroline, I…"

"Just leave me alone, Klaus. Please." She then walked over to where Rebekah was sitting and the two of them started to have their own conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! Wow, thank you again for your wonderful reviews. I am so flattered and excited that you all are liking my story. Really, I am truly touched. **

**Happy reading!**

"It's paradise. Big windows, lovely gardens. It'll be perfect when we want the sunlight to kill us."

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked her while she enjoyed some chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Caroline sometimes hated the fact that vampires had uber hearing skills.

"I'll be fine," she replied while massaging her wrists. Klaus didn't miss how Caroline glared over at him.

Meanwhile Stefan moved to sit across from Klaus. "You seem to be off your game, Klaus," he remarked with a small smirk.

"Stefan. Do not dare to think to patronize me," he stared at him while reaching for another drink.

Stefan laughed. "Oh come on Klaus. I remember a time when women would throw themselves at you…without you compelling them."

Klaus continued to stare at Stefan. He remembered the pain he felt when Stefan plunged the stake in his heart. They were brothers once. The Stefan he met would have never done that to him. Klaus shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. After the events that happened in Mystic Falls Elijah and Kol decided to tour the world again. Rebekah was the only one who didn't leave him and she said she never would. But the fact was Klaus missed having a family and he missed his friend Stefan. He was here now though and Klaus remembered the Ripper and him had some good times. He decided to forget their past troubles for now.

"She is infuriating."

Stefan laughed a little, "She's Caroline."

Klaus honed in on the conversation the two blondes were sharing. _"And then he was all like 'Perhaps Caroline in ten years or even a century you'll show up at my door' and yaddah yaddah," _she spoke while mimicking his accent, _"I mean no offense Rebekah but your brother is the most annoying…thing! I have ever met!"_ Rebekah threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect from her Klaus?" Stefan was serious.

Klaus simply wanted her. He wanted her to be his and for him to hers. He wanted to show her what the world had to offer. He wanted to prove to her that she was a queen. He wanted to prove to her that he could make her happy. He wanted her to get to know him, the real him. He considered himself a patient man but with Caroline it was different.

Stefan seemed to read his thoughts, "She's not ready Klaus. She just lost the only life she knew. It's amazing how well she is doing right now. For such a young vampire she proves to have a lot of self-control. But she still doesn't understand what all comes with being a vampire."

"Well I can show her," he quipped.

"She doesn't trust you."

The words were harsh but Klaus couldn't deny that they were true.

"_Nik means well, Caroline. However I did not enjoy being boxed up and carted around for decades."_

"_What kind of brother does that? He gives a new definition to the word Hoarder."_

"_Yes well he can be quite infuriating at times but he is loyal."_

"…_and manipulative."_

Rebekah giggled and joined in with her new friend, _"And bossy!"_

"_And he thinks he knows everything!"_

"_Oh and not all his torture tactics are original. He learned plenty of them from Stefan."_

"_Oh but I'm sure he claims them as his own ideas. Ugh, he is so…"_

"_egotistical…I know."_

The two girls carried on with butchering Klaus' reputation and he had no other choice but to shut his eyes and concentrate on something else. Every once and while he would hear Stefan chuckle and it would bring him back to the girls. He had never been so annoyed in his entire life. That time when Damon kept asking for Stefan back, this moment of annoyance beat that moment by far.

**~TVD~**

The rest of the plane ride was less argumentative. Still, Rebekah and Caroline shared a few more words. Klaus and Stefan exchanged a few more than them. Rebekah and Stefan still have not said a word to one another since they left Mystic Falls, and the intense stares between Klaus and Caroline were on-going.

Once the jet landed, a limousine was there to pick them up. The driver asked Caroline if this was her first time in France to which she replied in perfect French that it was indeed, and that she was also excited to visit all the sights. He complimented her on how well she spoke the language while her three older, more worldly-educated, companions watched her with surprise. When she noticed their obvious shock she simply stated that she wasn't just a cheerleader in high school. She was an A student in all her classes and that included French.

It was night time in Paris so Caroline couldn't see much of its structures. She did take notice how beautiful the lights were at night and she did get a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower for just a moment as the limo steered on. The streets were busy at night. As the limo continued its journey she heard parties and people laughing. She saw the cliché woman with a French poodle and she saw at least four pairs of heels she wished she owned. She also noticed couples. Everywhere. Kissing. And holding hands. And Caroline couldn't help but turn her eyes away until they were out of sight.

When they reached the hotel Rebekah hooked her arm around Caroline's and chatted about how Paris was her absolute favorite city in the world. The four of them rode the elevator to the very top because of course the Originals would own a Penthouse in Paris. And the Penthouse was beautiful.

Klaus took the pleasure of opening the double black doors for Caroline in which she stepped into a marble floored foyer that swept up into two grand staircases that hugged the walls on each side. A diamond chandelier hung high above her. As she ventured through the rest of the penthouse she noticed the beautifully finished mahogany flooring that flowed into each room. The kitchen was intelligently structured and had every amenity that Martha Stewart would dream of having. There was a large study room or library with a glass fireplace, a dining room with golden rimmed china, a fully stocked bar with a pooltable next to it, a living room that held black and tan leather furniture imported from Italy, and there were a couple of winding staircases for alternative use. Each bedroom upstairs was fit for a royal which included a bathroom with a tub someone could practically swim in, and the hallways that connected the bedrooms had cut-out balconies that overlooked the rest of the rooms below. The penthouse was lit with amber lighting but Caroline could tell it would be bright during the day because of its large windows. And on almost every wall hung a painting that Caroline was sure was his work. The penthouse also had a large outside terrace that was mostly covered in soft grass and small trees. In addition it had a pool that was lit with underwater lighting and lounge chairs were settled around it. The terrace's iron railings curved around the penthouse which then evolved into a stony patio area that held a few tables and at the end, closest to where the Eiffel Tower stood, there was an outdoor covered canopy bed that overlooked the twinkling nightlights the city of Paris had to offer.

Klaus at a distance followed Caroline into every room she ventured into, and when she was done with the tour she complimented him on his beautiful house. He smiled at her and thanked her.

Rebekah and Stefan had already settled into their own rooms and had called it a night. Klaus showed Caroline her room which happened to be directly across from his. The four immortals slid into their beds each wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"_You were supposed to be my friend!" _She could see Bonnie's wide eyes filled with fear.

"_You were supposed to protect us!" _She could feel how fragile Bonnie's neck was under her grasp.

She remembered the sounds of snapping bones. She heard their cries of pain.

"_Mommy! No!" _ She remembered screaming.

Her skin was burning and when she looked up she saw the flames that were eating her house. Devouring her former life. There was an explosion within the house and then Caroline woke up. She sat up in her bed clutching her sheets. She was breathing hard and when she went to touch her face she felt the tears streaming down it. Caroline got up and went to her bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. She decided she needed some fresh air.

Klaus was lying awake in his bed, completely distracted by the fact that Caroline was in the room across from him. He laid there, wearing only black flannel pants, with his arms beneath his head trying to drift off but it was no use. He then heard a door open and someone to begin walking down the hall. Caroline. He got up and slowly began to follow her through the hallways of the house while she made her way to the terrace. He kept a distance, like he was stalking his prey. He enjoyed how she moved, how she smelled, and how her grey sweatpants hung low on her hips and how her purple tank top hugged her figure. She walked across the cool grass until she stood by the edge of its grounds, just in front of the railing. She stood there and Klaus noticed her erratic breathing and then how it eventually began to even out. She was gazing out over the city. She was deep in thought.

Caroline stood there and couldn't believe the turn of events that happened in her life.

"Couldn't sleep, love?" And there he was by her side. Bare-chested with slightly messy hair.

"Not really. You?" she glanced at him for a moment, silently cursing him for his good looks. Extremely sexy.

He noticed her puffy eyes and the rawness in her voice. He also noticed how the wind tossed her hair about, "No. I rarely sleep."

"Why?"

"I honestly do not know."

She just nodded so he continued.

"You speak French beautifully, Caroline."

"Thanks."

"Caroline," he paused and sighed, "I'm sorry."

_Did he just apologize?_ She was confused but intrigued, "For what?"

"For hurting you. For pretending to be him."

They both stood next to each other, neither looking at each other but just at what was in front of them.

"Why did you pretend to be him?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because I am selfish," he closed his eyes at the memory of her crying that day, "Caroline I wish I could take away all the pain you have felt; you don't deserve to feel that way, love."

"Thank you," was all she said. And he realized that that was as close to gaining her forgiveness as he was going to get. He knew he shouldn't have asked but he could not help himself: "What are you thinking?"

And at the moment she didn't care about the stupid wall she had built against him, "I'm thinking about how different my life is all of sudden. I'm thinking how I don't believe this is real. I'm in Paris. Last week I was nailed to a desk with pencils. This all can't be real."

"It is real, sweetheart."

"It's beautiful," and then her voice cracked and her pain leaked into her words, "but as beautiful and amazing as it is I wish it wasn't real. Because, because if this is real it means that my life is not the same anymore. It means that Tyler, Matt, Mrs. Lockwood, my mother…they're all dead. Elena is now a vampire, which she never wanted to become. And Bonnie must hate me. If this is real, that means I really did murder all those people." She took in a sharp breath and fought against more tears, "If this is real, Klaus, it means I really did become a monster."

"No. No Caroline. You are not a monster," he couldn't believe how much humanity she still had within her.

"But I was one! Even if it was just for a day. I killed them. And I enjoyed it," she said now facing him.

"They got what they deserved, love."

"No! Not like that. As much as I hated them, I can't help but think that I killed someone's mother, their father, a sister, a brother…in the end I took away what was someone else's love." She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself tighter.

Klaus was fighting his own internal battles. He hated how she felt guilty for this. He hated that that bloody Council took away her mother. But he hated that he hated all that because in the end that was who she was. She was full of light. And Klaus knew that her light shown brightly because of her humanity she clung onto. As much as he hated the guilt and sadness she felt, he wouldn't want her to turn her emotions off. He would never want to extinguish her light. He reached out and cupped her face with his hands. She opened her eyes and stared into his. "Listen to me Caroline, you are not a monster. Believe me, I would know. You are full of light. Bloody hell it's the reason why I'm drawn to you. It's why I can't leave you alone, love. You're strong. Stronger than you give herself credit for. Don't cry, sweetheart. You're safe. You're safe with me."

Caroline let him wipe away her tears and then she surprised them both by leaning into him, wrapping her arms around him. He held her to his chest tightly while she continued to cry. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and shushed her. And he swore to himself that he would never let Caroline feel this way ever again.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

**(Rebekah's POV)**

I can't believe this. She said yes to being my friend. I've never had a friend before. She is funny and she is bright. I can understand why my brother is so taken with her. I wish she was my sister. But she is hurt. I can see it in her eyes and I wish I knew how to use my humanity to comfort her like girls comfort their best friends. I want to learn from her.

And then he also came with us. The 1920s was not so long ago and yet he has changed so much. His eyes are the same though. We have not spoken to each other but I want to. I don't know what to say to him. I used to love him and I'd like to think he loved me.

But it is because of me that they are both here. It is because of me that their lives have taken a turn. I stood on that bridge waiting for that truck to come along and when I saw it go into the water I didn't care to think of the consequences. They don't know it was me. Not yet. I want to use my humanity to become close with them but I know that comes along with guilt and confession. And I don't think I can stand the thought of losing them now. Not when I have a chance of feeling whole.

**Whew! That was a long chapter. I gotta say though, after I wrote the description of their penthouse I want to live there! #writersproblems ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"You know, people underestimate the value of a good ramble."

**(Stefan's POV)**

I did the right thing. I know I did. Damon and Elena deserve each other. They need each other. Yes, I loved her. I still do.

He keeps calling me on my cell. Leaving me text messages telling me I need to call him back but I don't want to hear about her. Damon is the right choice for her. I love her but I am safe for her. A safe choice. She doesn't need a _safe_ choice right now.

I need to forget about her.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline awoke the next morning in her room. She sat up and stared around, noticing how beautiful everything looked when the sun's rays pushed through her windows. She got up and went into her bathroom and started a shower.

The water felt good. Warm and then cool and then warm again. And then her thoughts were heavy. The surreality of her situation was colliding with her old life. The life that she had on the other side of the planet. _Is this real?_ The question was on replay in her mind. _It is real, sweetheart, _she remembered him saying. She let the water rinse away her memories of Mystic Falls. For now.

Wrapped in a towel she went back into her room and found a note folded in half on her bed. _Caroline_ it had said and she admired the beautiful handwriting. She picked up the note to read what was inside and a silvery black platinum card fell out onto the bed. Caroline picked it up. It was a credit card. His credit card. No, she was wrong; it wasn't his credit card exactly. It couldn't be because the name on it said _Caroline Mikaelson._

_Caroline Mikaelson_? Caroline dropped the card instantly when she read the name and she couldn't help but feel angry toward him. Who did he think he was? Sure she bore a little bit of her soul to him last night but she didn't sell it to him! She glanced back at the note and read the message.

_Caroline, sweetheart, the world can be yours. Take it. _

She pursed her lips. And then she paced her room. The nerve of him! She thought. Caroline couldn't wait to tell Bonnie and Elena about this but then she remembered she didn't have them. Life was different now and she shook her head hard to concentrate on the problem at hand. She got ready for the day and made her way downstairs.

Stefan was in the kitchen and his phone went off for the hundredth time. It was Damon. He needed space so he broke his phone in half and threw it in the trash. "Good morning, Caroline," he smiled at her.

She sighed with relief and went over and hugged him. "Stefan," she said in his shoulder, "I'm so glad I didn't come here alone."

"Me too," he said honestly as he walked over to the fridge and took out a blood bag for her. She took it from him and sat on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter. "So tell me. Why are you so glum?"

"He gave me a credit card."

"Oh no, that's terrible," Stefan teased. He was trying to keep the mood light knowing what she's been through.

"It is!" she exclaimed. "I didn't ask for it."

"Neither did I but I didn't get one,…" he pouted.

She let out a small laugh, "I'm serious Stefan! I mean, I get it. I'm completely broke so of course it's a reasonable gift but my name on it is not my name."

"Witness protection program?"

"No. Try _Caroline Mikaelson_. Ugh, _Mikaelson_, Stefan! We are not together, you know? We are not some hott item. I mean sure I let him hold me in his arms last night but that doesn't mean I'm willing to forget my own name. I mean, yes, last night he was kind and gentle and I was crying and he was being nice but, ugh, Stefan, why?"

Stefan stood in the middle of the kitchen completely lost at what to say. This was a girl thing. And he was not a girl. "So you're upset."

"Yes, I'm upset! He has a lot of nerve! Where is he anyway?"

"He and Rebekah went out for breakfast."

"And they didn't invite you?"

"Well I didn't feel like…hunting," he finished.

"Oh. I see. Yeah, I would have declined too."

Just then the front door opened and the two Originals came walking into the living room.

"Honestly, Nik, I've been around as long as you have. I know how to compel someone so I can eat," Rebekah sternly stated.

"Dear sister I am just looking out for you," Klaus innocently replied. And then he saw his two newest companions sitting in the kitchen. "Good morning, Caroline. Stefan."

"Klaus," Stefan nodded in the most comfortable manner.

"Good morning, Rebekah." Caroline purposefully ignored him for a moment. Rebekah smiled at her new friend eagerly. Klaus on the other hand was taken back by her obvious change in demeanor. He was sure he left the note in her room before he had left. The four of them stood and sat in awkward silence until Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She looked at Klaus with determination, "We need to talk."

"Yes, I believe we do." And with that Stefan and Rebekah left to different parts of the penthouse. He continued, "So talk, love."

She stood up and crossed her arms, "Didn't I tell you not to try to win me over?"

"If I remember correctly, sweetheart, you said no romantic drawings or expensive jewelry," he smirked.

"Seriously?" she fumed.

"I am quite serious actually."

"So you give me a credit card. Really Klaus,"

But he cut her off, "Caroline," he said her name with all the sexiness in his accent, "it only makes sense. I think it is safe to assume that you will need it while you are here. Of course you are more than entitled to compel people for what you want but I know you well enough that you won't."

They locked eyes and Caroline relaxed. "Yes, you're right," and he began walking towards her, "But that's not what I was going to say." He urged her to continue so she quoted, "'_Caroline Mikaelson'_? What's your reason for that huh? What? I can't be Forbes in Paris? I'm not yours, Klaus."

The truth was that he wanted her to be his and vice versa. He liked the sound of his name attached to hers. But being that she just stated that she wasn't his he wasn't going to let her know the reason.

"Well?" she asked with a little less patience.

And then he was angry. Angry because this is not how he expected her to respond. So he decided to ignore her question. "Take the card, Caroline," he bit out her name.

"Change the name, Klaus," she retorted by doing the same with his.

They stood there, neither of them backing down with their glares. He looked like he was contemplating something but then he simply said, "No."

"And what if I decide not to take it?" she said with her chin up.

He leaned in closer, just barely inches from her face. "You will take it, love. And you will spend no less than what a queen would."

She was nervous with him being so close but she didn't want to falter. "Are you ordering me to spend an absurd amount of money?"

He wasn't oblivious to her nervousness. He tucked a strand of hair on her face behind her ear, "Yes. End of discussion." And then he started to walk away.

"I don't have to listen to you." She was mad now.

He spun around to face her again, "I do remember that I was the one who brought you here, love."

"Yes, well I'm here as Rebekah's guest! Not yours!"

"Yeah Nik! She's my guest!" they heard Rebekah shout from some other part of the penthouse.

"Stay out of this Rebekah!" he shouted back. He glared at Caroline, "Take the card." And then he walked out of the kitchen.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Don't bother, Caroline. Nik always gets his way. You might as well use the bloody thing," Rebekah pointed out.

Caroline was laying on the sassy blonde's bed, and sighed, "I know. It's just so frustrating. I just miss him. Not him as in your brother but I mean Tyler. I know you don't care to hear about it but I can't help it."

This was her chance she thought. She wanted to comfort her new friend like girlfriends would comfort their best friends. She laid down on the bed beside Caroline. "No, it is alright. You can speak about him to me."

**~TVD~**

Klaus was pacing in the library when Stefan walked in.

"So I couldn't help but notice that some of the throw pillows in the living room still have their price tags on them," he smirked.

Klaus stopped in his tracks, "What's it to you, mate?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Are the pillows in Caroline's room new too?"

Klaus couldn't help but smile and chuckle. He had been caught in the act of trying to impress her. As soon as Caroline agreed to coming away with them the whole goddamn penthouse had been refurnished and repainted.

Stefan joined in and laughed. "Come on. Let's have a drink like old times."

The original hybrid raised an eyebrow.

So Stefan corrected, "Okay not quite like old times."

They both chuckled again and then they left.

**~TVD~**

"Actually, I don't think I can talk about him right now. So, um what do you want to do today?"

Rebekah frowned a little.

"Aw no. It's not that I don't want to tell you I just can't right now. It hurts too much to think about it."

"I understand,…Care. But just know that you can talk to me whenever you wish."

Caroline noticed how she added in her nickname. She could tell how hard Rebekah was trying to be close friends so she decided right then and there to really become friends with her, "Thanks…Bekah. Okay, enough sulking. What are we going to do today?"

**~TVD~**

"You're never gonna win her over if keep pushing her like that," Stefan sort of shouted over the people. The bar they went to was packed.

"What's it to you, mate?" Klaus wondered.

"She's my friend. Always has been. Damon sired her but I'm the one who helped her with her transition," he said as drank.

"Yes, I know. That ridiculous Salvatore diet of yours has blinded her to what she really is."

"She chose her lifestyle."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You need to give her time. Where's all that patience you used to have?" Stefan smirked.

"It's bloody gone when it comes to her. But don't begin to think, Stefan, that I am completely oblivious to what's happening between you and my sister."

Stefan was confused a little. "Nothing is happening, Klaus."

"I know."

And then Stefan understood, "That was a long time ago, Klaus. Rebekah has made it clear to me that she doesn't like who I am now."

"I would think otherwise."

"You're changing the subject."

"I am not going to discuss Caroline with you any further."

Stefan just laughed and drank some more, "Okay, let's discuss something different then."

Klaus smirked, "Do you remember what you made that husband do to his wife, Rippah?"

The conversation continued with Stefan trying not to remember while Klaus happily reminded him. The memories they shared were nothing but gory and cruel but in the end they were just shared memories.

**~TVD~**

Caroline and Rebekah were skipping in and out of Parisian shops all day buying all that they could. They picked out outfits for one another and gave honest opinions without bloodshed. They browsed the accessories, tried on countless shoes, and giggled at girly habits.

"Ugh Caroline, just buy it!" Rebekah groaned.

"I can't! This price tag says it seven hundred American dollars!"

"You know you fancy that dress. Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise," and she slyly added, "Nik did tell you spend money."

Caroline just shook her head in disbelief. "Fine! Jeez you're as bossy as he is."

"I am simply trying to help a girl out," she played innocently.

Caroline walked over to the counter and handed over her _Caroline Mikaelson_ credit card to the woman. It was her first big purchase in Paris and their day had just begun.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It was almost midnight and Klaus was in his room a little agitated with his sister for keeping Caroline out so late. Stefan and him drank almost all day reminiscing on the 1920s and he had to admit, even though Stefan was different, it was good to have his friend back. Still, he longed to be near her even if she was indifferent towards him.

He heard the front door open and the sound of his sister's voice ordering the bellboy where to place their bags. He could hear Caroline thank the boy in her sweet melodic voice that he loved and then listened to her footsteps as she went up the stairs. She walked into her room but left her door open. Klaus couldn't help his curiosity. He got up and leaned on his doorway looking into her room.

"Did you enjoy your time today, love?"

Caroline appeared at her doorway and crossed her arms. "Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it," he stood watching her eyes, looking for them to soften.

She paused and then spoke, "I spent over six thousand today on clothes alone. Are _you_ happy?" She asked this in a sort of mocking manner.

"Only if you are, sweetheart."

And then it happened. Try as she might, Caroline could not help but smile her biggest smile. She was indeed happy. Shopping in Paris had been amazing.

Klaus returned her smile with the stupidest grin. She leaned on her doorway and began to laugh. They both started to laugh because they realized how ridiculous their argument had been. It was the first time she really laughed in what felt like forever.

**Thanks so much for your kind reviews! I have to admit that I think I bit off more than I can chew. Writing for four characters isn't so easy. So please, let me know if the way my story is written is confusing. I hope you're enjoying it though! I always appreciate your reviews so don't be shy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello kind readers! I'm so thankful for your wonderful reviews. I'm always encouraged after I read them so thank you so much for sharing your lovely words. I'm super relieved that you all are enjoying my story. The more I write the more I wish I was a character myself. Ha! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Passion rules us all and we obey. What other choice do we have?"

Klaus was sitting in a lounge sofa he had in his room, drawing on his sketchpad. He had drawn her countless times already but it seemed that she would forever be his muse. Ever since he locked eyes with this green-eyed angel he could draw no one else. It was four o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He could never sleep. The last time he was able to fully rest was when he was human. One thousand years and no rest. He spent most of his years running, or planning so that he was always a step ahead of his enemies. One thousand years of killing, of seducing, of lying to get his way, and he was never fully satisfied. He had embraced his vampire self centuries ago and even when he became the most powerful supernatural being on Earth he still was not satisfied. One thousand years of roaming the planet and no one had caught his eyes like she had. Her light blinded him from everything except her. When he was near her he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

He could hear Caroline tossing around in her bed. He could hear her crying in her sleep from the repeated nightmares she was enduring. He wanted so badly to go to her. To hold her. He wanted so badly to let her know that she didn't have to be afraid with him. She was so near to him and he actually ached for her. Being this close to her and not be able to have her in his arms was agonizing. He could go to her, he told himself. No, he thought. She wasn't ready for him. But he could wait. He would wait another one thousand years if he had to. He closed his eyes for a mere moment and then returned to his sketchpad to finish the drawing of the angel that was just beyond his door.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Hello, Rebekah," Stefan said as she strolled out onto the patio of the penthouse. He was laying on the canopy bed letting the sun warm his face. The streets of Paris below were busy with tourists but the air smelled sweet.

"Oh, hello, Stefan," she said while she debated if she should turn around and leave.

He noticed her contemplation but he patted the other side of the bed, "Come join me. The sun feels good," but she stood there still unsure, "Oh come on, Rebekah. We can't ignore each other forever. Besides, we already kind of tried that."

She let out a little laugh. "Oh alright, Stefan. I suppose you would not be able to resist me for much longer anyway," she teased. He just made an agreeing sound and smirked. She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to him.

They laid there for a while, both with their hands laced over their stomachs. The sun was high but the weather was turning cool. Autumn was just around the corner. The wind swept over their still bodies and the chatter below was the only sound that really kept them grounded. But Rebekah being Rebekah couldn't take the quietness any longer. "So, are you enjoying Paris?"

"Hmm, you were silent for about eleven minutes. That's a record for you," he said while turning his head on the pillow to face her.

Rebekah gasped, "You were timing me? How rude, Stefan. I don't recall you being this rude." But she couldn't help but giggle.

"Well if I remember correctly, you were never this sensitive," he joked.

"Yes well, it's Care's fault. Her humanity is obviously rubbing off onto me."

"I won't argue with that. You two have gotten close."

"You and I were once close," she whispered. She had been looking at him but then went back to facing the sky. She closed her eyes.

Stefan did the same. "Once upon a time. Yes, you and I were very close."

"You're calmer now."

"So are you."

"Why did you decide to change?" she couldn't help asking. Stefan was her first love or at least the first person she cared about other than her family.

"I'm honestly not really sure why. It just happened. Then again, your brother did compel me to forget about you two."

Rebekah hesitated but then she pursued with her next question: "If Nik had not compelled you, do you think that you and I would have been something more?"

Stefan thought about her question long and hard. Meanwhile Rebekah was freaking out about what his answer would be. One thousand years or not, she was still a young girl at heart.

He let out a sigh and finally spoke, "I don't doubt it."

She waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

She was relieved with his answer but she still felt a little uneasy. "Stefan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry about the past."

"No Rebekah. Don't be sorry," he said while he positioned his body to face hers. "Listen, how about we try to not dwell on the past. And let's stop ignoring each other. Deal?" He gave her his traditional Stefan Salvatore smile.

She smiled back at him. "Okay. Deal."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It was late afternoon and Caroline and Klaus were busy weaving through the crowds. They'd spent most of the afternoon wandering around and sharing opinions. Caroline was leading the way but as she turned her head to look at Klaus she couldn't help but laugh at his scowl.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they turned walking onto a less crowded alleyway.

"I hate crowds," he said with all seriousness but he was thrilled that she had initiated a conversation.

She continued to laugh. "One thousand years and you're still not used to crowds. Who would have thought?" She said the last part more to herself than to him.

They continued to rendezvous, enjoying the cool yet sunny weather. Caroline's eyes were roaming over everything in sight. Paris was exquisite. Klaus on the other hand had his eyes roaming all over her. Dressed like a true a French fashionista, Caroline was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her. Every once in a while she would sneak a look at him and see his eyes fixed on her. He was handsome, no, gorgeous was the word. He was dressed casual wearing dark denim jeans with a blazer; model worthy. The thought had crept in her mind. She shook her head a little and ignored her thought. She went back to admiring what was around her. The day had been beautiful and she wasn't going to ruin it by scolding him for _fancying_ her. His fierce gaze wasn't anything new to her. It was the only way he ever looked at her but today she blamed it on her _lovely_ dress she was wearing. She began to look down as they continued their stroll.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked her as soon as he noticed her head drop.

She threw her head back and smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly. I was thinking how glad I am that I'm a vampire. If I were still human these five inch heels would be killing me."

He chuckled. "Caroline, you are unbelievable."

"Yeah, well you asked. I told."

"Yes, thank you for your honesty, sweetheart. I always appreciate it…even if it is a bit odd," he couldn't help but tease.

"Whatever, Klaus."

He decided to change the subject: "What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Color, do you have a favorite one?"

"No no, I know what you meant. Why do you ask?"

"I am curious about you. I would like to get to know you a little better. So, color?"

She sighed because she knew he would continue to persist if she didn't answer, "Yellow. Or really anything bright."

"Hmm," he sounded as he made a mental note.

She threw her hands in the air and skulked over to a café table and sat down. She hurriedly motioned to the seat in front of her. Klaus grinned and sat down. A waiter came over and Caroline, in perfect French, ordered them two small coffees. "Okay, how about you?"

Klaus tilted his head.

"Don't you have a favorite color?"

He looked into her eyes. "Green."

Unbelievable, she thought. Of course his favorite color just happened to be the same color as her eyes. She frowned at him, "Lame. Okay, let's try something else because obviously you can't have a conversation with me without cheesy innuendos. Here's what we're going to do," she said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs at her knees, "I'm going to ask you questions by naming two things and you have to pick one. We can take turns." Then she waited for him to agree.

Klaus was elated. He had been dying to have a conversation like this with her for the longest time. Well, not quite like this, he thought. But he definitely wanted to get to know her more. So he sat back in his chair, laced his hands, and stretched out crossing his legs at his ankles, "Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

The waiter came back with their coffees. She took a sip and nodded, "Okay, I'll start. Paris or London?"

"Rome."

"No. You have to pick one of the two I said."

"Paris. My turn. Jewelry or flowers?"

"Ooh that's a hard one," he laughed while she considered, "Flowers."

"Why?"

"Because I think that no matter how many years pass, flowers will always be a symbol of affection. They're beautiful. People like flowers. I mean, you never see a painting with blossoming earrings."

He smiled at her, thoroughly pleased with how this was going.

"Okay, my turn," she said. "Paintings or drawings?"

Now he was stumped but only for a moment, "Drawings."

"Why?"

"I guess it is because I started drawing long before I started painting," he answered while he drank. "Dancing or singing?"

"Dancing."

"You are indeed a wonderful dance partner, Caroline. Will I ever you get to hear you sing? I hear you are quite the songbird."

"Maybe. Okay, Twenties or Sixties?"

"Twenties by far," and then he decided to tease her, "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

She looked shocked, "How do you know about that stuff?"

He smirked, "I keep up with what is considered popular, believe or not. Go ahead. Answer my question."

She rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm Team Spike all the way." But he wasn't the only one who could tease. "Okay, as far as who was better company, which do you prefer? Cavemen or dinosaurs?"

Klaus almost spewed his coffee. He threw his head back and let out a loud relaxed laugh, "You're bloody awful, sweetheart."

"You asked for it," she smirked at him and silently adoring his laugh. But then she quickly scolded herself for allowing herself to feel that way.

They went on asking each other questions until late evening. Two weeks ago, the thought of spending time with Klaus was all but sickening to her. But now it almost felt natural and Caroline didn't know what to think about that.

Klaus was no doubt enjoying her company. He loved the way her brow furrowed when she was thinking of a question and he listened intently when she elaborated on her answers. However, he was dead set on finding out about this Spike character.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline was thoroughly, with out a doubt, enjoying her new life in Paris.

Their lives had become a beautiful routine of seeking fun and leisurely beautiful moments every day.

Rebekah took Caroline to all the fashion shows and they spent hours shopping and compelling men to buy them drinks. Caroline learned that Rebekah had never experienced anything that a little girl should have experienced so she decided to change that.

"_But what is the point? I don't understand, Care," the Original girl whined._

"_Bekah. The point is to use your imagination. Now help me build our blanket fort."_

"_Ugh, fine. What do we use?"_

"_Well we're going to need a couple of sheets, lots of pillows, and some flashlights," Caroline grinned._

_The two girls were in their fort with only their flashlights as their light. Caroline was busy telling her friend a lame ghost story when Stefan decided to take the opportunity to scare them. At the sound of his growl, Rebekah sprang up from her sitting position and destroyed the fort in the process. She was clearly scared and then furious with him. Stefan on the other hand could not stop laughing but he pulled her in for a hug to reassure her. "Oh Rebekah. Like I would hurt you," he told her._

Caroline spent a lot of her days walking around Paris with Klaus. He would take her to museums and he would tell her stories of events that happened in the city centuries ago. She loved his stories.

"_Why did you choose to take us all to Paris?" _she once asked him.

"_Because, sweetheart, I knew you would love it," _he had replied confidently_._

Sometimes Stefan and her would go out on their own and talk about their old life in Mystic Falls.

"_I miss them," _She would say.

"_I do too," _He would reply.

"_Have you heard from them? I don't have a phone anymore."_

"_I threw my phone away."_

"_Why would you do that? What about your brother, what about Elena?"_

"_They'll be fine," _he always said.

"_Do you think that they could ever forgive me, Stefan?"_

"_That's what friends do, Caroline."_

They talked about love and loss but mostly guilt. Still, after all their long sorrowful conversations they shared they still made their way back to the penthouse.

The four of them went out at night on a regular basis. They went to parties, they went to clubs, and sometimes they went to see a show. And every time they went out Klaus was extremely protective. At first Caroline was bothered but she accepted his actions as genuine. She would never tell him that though.

Caroline saw many operas and ballets. She learned more French sayings. She learned how to tie a scarf like a Parisian woman would and she would often sit at a café and read a book from the penthouse's library.

Her nightmares would come visit her at random and then she wouldn't be able to sleep. She would find herself back outside on the terrace with Klaus as her company. She never cried like she did the first night but she let him hold her nonetheless. She would never acknowledge his embraces the following day though.

She decided to take some culinary classes and would put her skills to the test by hosting dinner nights for her companions. It turned out she wasn't a bad cook.

Klaus and her would continue their walks and once and while they would play their game of get-to-know-you. They meandered down cobble-stoned streets, visited gorgeous gothic cemeteries, and strolled alongside wild lush gardens.

Other nights, the four of them would stay indoors. Once Caroline insisted that they all learn how to play Rockband on Wii. She learned that Stefan was a natural rocker, Rebekah hated to play instruments, and Klaus looked absolutely ridiculous sitting behind the faux drum set. He refused to play along. He did however get to hear her sing and she was wonderful.

On rainy days the house was usually quiet. Stefan and Rebekah would usually listen to music from the past together, Klaus would paint or draw and Caroline would watch his work come alive.

She took piano lessons and soon after Klaus bought her a grand piano and had it placed in the living room of the penthouse.

Sometimes she would sneak away into the library and curl up on a couch and read more. Klaus would eventually find her and sit with his sketchpad on his lap.

"_Go ahead. I know you want to," _she told him once.

"_You know you want me to do what, love?"_

"_You've been staring at me for the past hour. I'll sit still for you if ask me too."_

"_I would enjoy that very much, sweetheart."_

She had laughed a little, _"Now I feel a little like Rose from Titanic."_

"_I can assure you that there was no such woman on that ship."_

"_You were on the real Titanic?"_

"_Yes. And it was even more extravagant than the film presented it to be. Still, if you feel like Rose, I'll be your Jack." _

_He started to sketch her, grazing over her body with his intense blue eyes and Caroline couldn't help but blush._

Days passed sweetly, weeks passed even more easily, and finally months had made the seasons change. Soon Paris and its extraordinary structures were blanketed with soft, dream-worthy, snow.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It was a quiet evening and Caroline was relaxing in a large bubble bath. Her thoughts danced back and forth over the sights she had witnessed and the beauties she had beheld. She got out of her bath and wrapped herself in towel. She was almost ready to call it a night when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," she said curiously.

It was him.

"Hello, Klaus."

"Good evening, love," he walked in and shut the door behind him. He closed the distance between them stopping only a few inches in front of her.

"So what's up?" She tried to relax but lately every time he stood close to her she started to get nervous.

He noticed her uneasiness. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Caroline gulped, "Like a date?"

Klaus grinned at her, "Yes, sweetheart. It would be a date."

**Don't be shy! I always appreciate your comments. :] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I am completely overwhelmed but of course in a good way. And thank you to those of you who have marked my story as a favorite or set it as an alert. I'm truly flattered. Anyway, sorry it took me a little longer to update this time. School has kept me busy. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

"If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace… but we would be hollow."

**(Caroline POV)**

I said yes. And I'm torn between being mad at myself and being excited. I've been in this city for months with him. Watching him watch me. And I'm honestly not sure if I could live a life without him in it anymore. I can't ever tell him that. I can barely look into his eyes anymore. Why? Ugh. Why? He is my enemy. Right?

As I write this down I wish I had my friends. I wouldn't have this journal if they were here with me. I used to tell them everything and I miss them. There's not a day that doesn't go by without me thinking about them. I wonder how Elena is doing with her new vampire lifestyle and if her and Damon are together. I once thought she should have ended up with Stefan but I was wrong. These past months he's been different and yet the same; Klaus was right when he said they were brothers once. Stefan did love Elena though, but I think she didn't make him whole.

I've been trying to mend myself and I don't think I really can. But all a vampire has is Time and so I made it my friend. One day I'll go back to them and tell them how sorry I was for leaving them. I only hope Bonnie can forgive me because I've already forgiven her.

I've found a sister in Rebekah though and I can't believe all the things she's been robbed of. I used to be afraid of her but she's just a young girl hoping for love. It's funny how no matter how hard vampires push away their humanity it just comes sneaking up on them.

But I don't know how to feel about Klaus. He hasn't exactly changed. He still has his temper and his same thirst for blood but he's also shown me this whole other side to him. When he talks about art he's passionate. And he is always looking out for me. Granted I did have to beg him not to kill the guys that were hitting on me at that party we went to. I know he is just being protective. Because we're friends. Who am I kidding? We're not friends. He looks at me like I'm the only girl in the room with him. And it's overwhelming!

And when I catch him staring at me I can't help but think of Tyler and how he loved me. I loved him. I did, but Tyler's gone. What I had with him was nothing short of wonderful. But he's not here anymore and I have to let him go. I just have to. A vampire can live forever but grieving someone shouldn't last that long. Klaus told me that.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Good morning dear sister," Klaus sung as she walked into the library where he was sketching.

"You're in a good mood. I take it she said yes?" Rebekah asked as she took a seat across from him.

Klaus smiled as he remembered how Caroline stuttered a _sure_ at him last night. "Rebekah is that really your business to know?"

"Of course it is, Nik! She is _my_ best friend," she proudly announced as she folded her arms.

He just chuckled and let his little sister take pride in having such an amazing friend.

"Nik, I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it," she finally said.

His face turned serious: "Go on."

"That night I thought you died, well, I was so angry Nik. I…it was me. I was the one that caused Matt Donovan's truck to go into the water. I am the reason why Elena died,…" she trailed off.

Klaus's face was unreadable: "Rebekah…"

"Nik you must understand! I thought I lost you and I was just getting revenge. I…"

"Rebekah. Does Stefan know?"

"No," she whispered.

"Does Caroline know?"

"No."

They were silent for a while.

"Nik, I don't want to lose them," she broke the quiet as she pleaded.

He looked straight into his sister's eyes and he realized he didn't want to lose them either.

"Don't tell them," he said.

And she nodded in agreement.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"So I hear you're going on a date?" Stefan said to Caroline while they meandered through a tree garden as they ate breakfast.

"Who told you?" She was surprised that he knew.

"Let me repeat myself," he chuckled, "so I _hear _you're going on a date."

"Ugh. Sometimes I really hate vampire hearing. Yes," she took a deep breath, "I am going on a date with Klaus." She looked over at Stefan's face waiting for a reaction.

"Why are you looking me like that? I'm not going to scold you Caroline."

"Why not? You're supposed to be all serious when it comes to Klaus," she pushed.

"So you want me to be serious?" he smiled as he flicked a tree branch letting all the snow on it plop onto the ground.

"Yes!" she said as she kicked some snow at him.

"Fine," he turned to her with a scowl on his face, "Caroline, what are you thinking? A date? With Klaus?"

"Exactly! What am I thinking, Stefan? I should have said No. But I didn't and now I have to do it!"

Meanwhile Stefan was fighting back his smile.

She continued, "And ya know, all of his sketches are of me! I'm not stupid. I know he draws me in his spare time. And yes, I know I let him draw me that one time in the library but that was me giving him permission. So he is technically breaking the rules because well…you were there…I told him no romantic drawings!" and then she clasped her hand on her mouth. "Ugh. Okay I didn't mean to say that. His drawings are in no way romantic," she swore as she turned to face her listening friend.

Stefan had a huge smirk on his face: "You obviously hate him, Caroline."

"Yes, I positively do," she stated as she fought to keep from smiling and laughing.

He just nodded with his smirk still on his face. He already accepted Klaus as his friend.

They started to walk again.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay, well how about you?"

"What do you mean how about me?"

"What's up with you and Rebekah? Where is she anyway? I know you two slow dance on all those rainy days," she said while nudging him with her elbow.

"She's at the penthouse with Klaus."

"And?..." Caroline waved her hand about urging him to continue.

"And we have a lot of history together," he finished.

"Oh come on. _History_ together? More like _Chemistry _together," she nudged him again.

"Stop nudging me. I'm not talking about this with you, Caroline."

"Aw why not?" she pouted.

"Because," he cleverly thought, "you should be thinking about the date you have with Klaus tonight."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" she said as she stomped off. But she was secretly thinking about what outfit she should wear.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

When they got back to the penthouse Klaus told Caroline to start getting ready for their date because where they were going would take a while to get there. Naturally she freaked out and blamed him for not giving her a sufficient amount of time to get ready. He just chuckled and told her that he would be waiting downstairs.

"Rebekah do you know where he is taking me?" Caroline asked while she was rummaging through her closet.

Rebekah was laying on Caroline's bed watching her friend lose her mind over clothes, "Nope."

"Yes you do!" Caroline glared at her.

"Alright. I do," the blonde Original teased.

"Seriously Bekah, I need to know. How else am I going to know what I should wear?"

"I'll let you know if you choose something unfitting. Go on, start trying on outfits," she encouraged.

"Fine. Anyway, are you going to wear that tonight?" she pointed at Rebekah's current outfit, "Because it's supposed to rain tonight. I guess that means you'll be dancing with Stefan again," she sang.

"Oh shut it, Caroline."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline descended down the marble stairs where Klaus was waiting for her. She was wearing a form fitting, black knee length dress. It was a halter top with a sweetheart neckline that had a low cut-out in the back. She wore black tights with mary-jane heels that had hint of dark red coloring. Her hair was styled in a up-do but she left a few tendrils to fall on the sides of her face.

Klaus couldn't catch his breath with every step she took toward him. He was wearing black dress pants with a dark navy blue button up. He wasn't wearing a tie but he wore a black blazer over the shirt.

"Caroline, love, you look ravishing," he gleamed at her.

She looked into his eyes quickly and then turned as he helped her put on her crimson peacoat. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she said shyly.

"Thank you," he smiled at her while put on his black coat, "Shall we?" he gestured by offering his arm.

She took his arm and they left the penthouse.

The ride down the elevator was silent.

The ride in the limo to the airport was silent.

The ride on the jet plane was almost silent.

"So?" Caroline said to him while he relaxed in his seat.

"So," he replied and turned his face to her.

"So where are we going?" she asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise, love." He stared at her.

"Fine, okay," she mumbled and turned toward the window but she could still feel his eyes on hers.

"Caroline."

"What?" she said without facing him.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?"

"No!" she said while folding her arms.

He smiled to himself because he knew better: "Then look at me, love."

But she didn't. She was fighting to calm her nerves.

Klaus reached over and gently grabbed her arm to turn her to face him. He placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and made her look at him, "Caroline, we're headed to Rome. I plan on taking you to dinner and then we can take a walk. Relax, love."

"I am relaxed." But he could feel how tense her body was.

"No you're not," Klaus gazed into her eyes searching for something. "Caroline, are you afraid of me?" And he was silently begging for her not to be.

She looked into his eyes and they were kind and they were also vulnerable. She sighed and her body relaxed, "No Klaus. I'm not afraid of you."

He let out a breath of relief and then she chuckled.

"Wow, we're doing great," she joked.

"Yes we are indeed."

They both relaxed the remainder of the plane ride making small talk.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Caroline was right. It's starting to rain," Rebekah mused.

Like clockwork Stefan put on some old music, took her hand, and they slowly swayed to the sounds.

"Stefan, why do you dance with me only when it rains?" she asked him searching his face intently.

He smiled down at her, "Because it's almost the only time you stay in the penthouse. It's the only time you slow down. And it's the only time I can find you alone."

She really didn't know what to think of his answer. "So what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying it is a good time to dance with you," he teased.

She groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder and they continued to sway as the rain urged the music to keep playing.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The plane landed and they were greeted with yet another limo. Caroline just rolled her eyes at Klaus in which he then replied, "I know you like it, Caroline." And she couldn't deny that.

Rome was glorious. It was late evening so the sun was beginning to set. Caroline loved how the sun's lighting painted warm hues on the stones of the old structures. She wished she could stop the limo so that she could look around but she knew they had a destination.

When they arrived at the restaurant Klaus took her hand and guided her to the back. He reserved a private table for two. Caroline had to stifle a laugh because the whole setup was a cliché. The restaurant had live classical romantic music playing, white tablecloth dining, and flickering candlelight. As soon as they sat down a waiter came over and handed them their menus and set down two dark liquid filled glasses.

She stared at the liquid, nervous to think of what it was. He noticed her concern.

"It is from a bag, sweetheart."

She nodded, "Is yours?"

"Yes," he leaned forward on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at her, "What if it wasn't?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if my glass had not come from a bag?" he repeated.

"It wouldn't make a difference," she said honestly, "You're over a thousand years old. Who am I to change your habits."

"You know you already have, love." His eyes never left hers.

_How?_ She thought. But she wasn't ready to hear how so she broke her eye contact with him and began reading the menu. He did the same.

After the waiter took their orders Klaus decided to turn their conversation to a lighter topic: "So have you been enjoying Paris?"

Her face lit up and he was overjoyed to see her smile. Her smile lit up his life. "Yes. Every bit of it. But you already knew that," she reached over and placed her hand over his, "Thank you. I haven't thanked you and I don't know why it's taken me this long to tell you that. Paris has been amazing. Really, Nik, thank you." And then she realized she had called him by his nickname and sort of panicked. She stuttered something inaudible and tore her eyes away from his. She began pulling her hand back but he caught it and held it in his.

"I've been wondering if you were ever going to call me by that name," he smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss, "You are most welcome, Caroline. I'm glad you like Paris." She blushed.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Stefan I know what I'm doing!" Rebekah told him while she cursed whoever invented the Wii.

He let out a loud groan. She wanted him to teach her how to play Mario Brothers but she refused to let him actually hold the controller. "Rebekah. Just give me the controller. You don't know what you're doing. You're hopeless."

"I am not!"

He grabbed the controller and focused it to hover over the "start" icon. He set up the second controller and handed it to her.

"Okay, I'm Mario and you're Luigi. The goal of this game is to make it through the worlds by avoiding obstacles and small enemies so that we can rescue Princess Peach."

She crossed her arms. "Well why can't I be Princess Peach?"

"Because that's not how the game works, Rebekah," he crossed his arms too.

"Why not?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Because…just because alright. Let's just play."

They started the first game in the first world and Rebekah died by walking into a turtle.

"This is dull," she complained. She threw her controller on the couch. "I'm bored, let's do something else," she commanded as she skipped off into another room.

Stefan stared after her shaking his head. Despite her new grasp on humanity she hadn't changed much and he didn't mind at all. He followed her into the next room.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Over dinner Klaus told Caroline about his many visits to Rome. She listened to him, memorized by how he described the city and its changes that came over time. When he spoke he would either gaze into her eyes or he would sort of look up in contemplation. After all, he had been around for many years. Sometimes he would move his hands as he spoke and sometimes his voice would become very low, almost grave. She was listening but she was watching him like he would watch her. She never really paid attention to his voice before and she decided that it was soothing and mostly husky. She enjoyed it very much.

A little while later Klaus stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to dance," he stated while taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the floor.

"You didn't even ask me. So much for you being a gentleman," she chuckled while he turned her.

"I never claimed I was one, sweetheart," he smirked down at her. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back and while his other held hers. His touch was electrifying and Caroline instantly regretted wearing a dress that had a cut-out. He pushed her close to him as they danced slowly to the music all the while he gingerly stroked her back. It was this small thing he was doing to her that was making her dizzy. She couldn't think. And he was silently watching her, knowing full well the effect he was having on her. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him support her because her knees felt weak.

Klaus was elated. He had been dying to hold Caroline in his arms and he was even more pleased to know the effect he was having on her. He surprised her by dipping her slowly.

Caroline leaned back and only felt strong arms hold her as she dipped low. They locked eyes and when he pulled her back up he held her close so that their faces were barely an inch apart. Her gaze left his eyes and settled on his lips. She leaned closer but then stopped herself, "Nik?".

"Yes," he replied huskily.

She shook her head to get out of the daze. "I think I need some air." And with that she turned around and headed to the front of the restaurant to get her coat. He walked after her, also grabbing his coat. He took her hand again and Caroline felt a small jolt.

He led her outside and Caroline gently removed her hand from his and crossed her arms while they walked further into the city.

They strolled down ancient streets and walked around large fountains that were half frozen from the weather. The town was decorated in a Christmas fashion. Lights were strung above them over certain paths and Christmas trees were settled in certain corners of a plaza. Caroline was quiet and deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"My mom loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday," she said sadly.

Klaus was cursing himself for bringing her there. The last thing he wanted to do was make her sad. He could handle her being nervous but not sad. "I'm sorry, love. I should not have brought you here."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," but she didn't continue.

Klaus stopped her from walking and pulled her toward him. She kept her head down so he placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Talk to me. You can talk to me, Caroline."

"I know I can. I just don't want to right now," she said honestly.

She turned away from him and they continued to walk. Eventually he led her to the Coliseum. He broke open the gates that kept visitors out during closed hours and led her to the center of the arena.

It was nighttime and they only had the moonlight as their light source but Caroline could see how grand the structure once was. They navigated through the random columns that were scattered in the arena and eventually he took her hand in his again and led her to top.

Caroline stumbled because of her heels and she made a mental note to scold Rebekah for not guiding her with the right shoes to wear. Klaus on the other hand didn't mind her lack of balance because he gladly held her to steady her. They stopped underneath one of the many archways of the structure and Caroline gasped. She could see Rome and its amber lighting from the view.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this," she said while still looking out.

Klaus reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. As he did this she turned to look at him and saw the soft yellow that was now mixed with his blue eyes.

"Nik?"

"Yes, love?"

"We're friends, right?" she said while staring back at him, half hoping for him to agree.

He contemplated her question for a moment. "No, Caroline. We aren't."

She scowled at him and stepped away, "Why not?"

"You bloody well know why not," he replied to her while walking towards her.

"No I don't know why. Stand back!" But he walked towards her until her back hit the wall behind her. She tried to walk to the side but he put his arms on the wall so she couldn't go anywhere but face him.

"Caroline, why are you insistent that we are friends?" His mouth was so close to hers she could feel his breath.

"Because that's what we are. Nothing more," she argued while trying to push him back. She might as well have been pushing against a wall though.

"Caroline, why are you fighting this? I know you feel the same way I feel about you."

"Ugh, you're so delusional!"

"And you're infuriating."

"You wanna know why I'm fighting this? It's because I hate you!"

"Really," he drawled, "You hate me. Yes, that would explain why you want to be friends, right?"

She shoved him but he didn't budge.

Klaus was frustrated. He told himself that he would wait a thousand years for her to come around but there was a time for patience and there was a time to prove a point. He chose the latter. He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. She froze.

"Tell me you hate me, Caroline." He kissed a trail down the rest of her neck and then back up to her earlobe. "Tell me how much you hate me." He placed one of his hands on the side of her face and kissed a trail on her jaw line. "Tell me that we are just friends." He moved his hand to hold the back of her neck, opened her coat and kissed along her collarbone. "Tell me you don't want this." He kissed back up her neck and then whispered in her ear, "Tell me you don't feel anything for me." He leaned back just enough so that he could look into her eyes.

At this point Caroline could barely breath. His kisses left hot trails all over her skin and she wanted more of it. Her green eyes were glistening with unshed tears because of her anger. All her life she was in control. She was Miss Mystic Falls because of how well she had her life in order. And then he came along and she can't think to save her life. He had gotten under her skin but she was already buried underneath his. She was going to have to let herself go or these feelings were going to be the very death of her.

"Caroline, tell me," he pushed while holding her gaze. And then she caved in and brought her lips up to his in an urgent kiss. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer to his body. At first it was her kissing him but he quickly dominated her when her urged her to open her mouth. His tongue swooped in and explored his new territory and she slid her hands from his chest to the back of head to bring him closer to her. He deepened the kiss obliging to what she wanted and she moaned in his mouth. He broke their kiss only to catch their breaths and then he continued kissing her, dragging his lips down her neck all the way down to her chest. She clung onto him and then searched for his lips again. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met again and when she caressed the side if his neck with her hand it was him that moaned instead. She tasted sweet like honey to him and he tasted just a sweet with a hint of blood. He couldn't get enough of her but he broke their kiss, both of them gasping for air. Their eyes were locked on each other and Caroline smiled.

"Alright fine," she breathed. "You win."

He gave her a wicked grin and went in for another kiss.

**Wow another long chapter! I know I know, it was super cheesy. Like uber-cheesy. But come on, that's what we all live for right? Cheesy moments and clichés ruin us in a good way. And you all can't say you weren't blushing when Caroline was. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please send me a review if you have a few seconds. :] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! Sorry it took me so long to update. I should have been studying for my econ test but of course my writing ideas come to me at the most inconvenient times. As usual, I am completely flattered by all your reviews. They make me smile and really just make my week so much better! Thank you so much for loving my story! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Oh you're a piece of work. I like you."

"They're not back yet," the blonde Original pointed out.

"Good thing. I'm not sure I'm ready to get up from this floor," Stefan replied.

The two of them were lying on the living room floor directly in front of the blazing fireplace. The room had been torn apart. Curtains were hanging half off the rods, pillows were shredded, paintings were bent in half on the floor, board games and chess pieces were scattered all over, the piano was almost on its side since one of the legs was broken, wine bottles were smashed in various corners, and the two culprits of the mess were canoodled on top of a large carpet, basking in the aftermath of what just happened.

"Were you always that strong?" Stefan smiled as he stared upward at nothing in particular.

"That depends. I don't recall the Ripper ever being that weak?" Rebekah teased as she examined her torn shirt.

After becoming unimpressed with the Wii, Rebekah went into the living room and insisted that Stefan teach her how to play popular board games. Eventually they moved onto chess, in which Stefan repeatedly won, and then finally they began to play Twister. But the game's simplicity was not enough for Rebekah so they decided to add alcohol into the mix.

"_Right hand blue!" Stefan shouted._

"_Bloody hell! Move your leg, Stefan!" she said while trying to bend her arm in an impossible position._

_He laughed loudly while taking a few chugs from a wine bottle. "You used to be more flexible if memory serves me correctly."_

_She reached the blue dot with a huff and then grabbed the wine bottle from him, helping herself to a few sips. "Shut up. I haven't changed in that department. What's next?"_

_He stretched to reach the spinning dial and gave it a flick. "Left leg yellow." _

"_It says Left Leg Green, Stefan."_

_The dial was technically in the middle but the two continued to bicker._

"_You know what, this game is repulsive!" Rebekah grabbed the Twister mat from beneath them, knocking Stefan over, and ripped it in half. She tore a piece of Yellow and piece of Green and stomped on both pieces with her left leg, "There! Are you satisfied?"_

_Stefan got up rubbing his head and scowled, "No!" He picked up the dial and flicked it again. "You're a sore loser Rebekah; you always have been. You still can't beat me in a game of chess. Right leg red!"_

_She vamp sped over to the chessboard and lunged it at Stefan. He ducked her attack and the board hit the wall breaking a painting. And just to get on her nerves he spun the dial again. "Left hand green!"_

"_Give me that bleeding spinner!" _

_He shouted out another color order and then she was wrestling him, trying to get spinner out of his hand. The two of them went into vamp speed mode and wrestled each other for the spinner, knocking over lamps, brushing past paintings and curtains at unbelievable speeds, and then tripping over chess pieces thus making them fall onto the grand piano. _

_Rebekah finally managed to grab the spinner out of Stefan's hands and she tossed it into the fire. They both began laughing until their bellies hurt and fell onto the rug with exhaustion. _

Stefan was still staring upward thinking about what happened. He turned and stared at Rebekah. She was sitting up against the wall now trying to fix her hair and straighten out her torn shirt. "You're hopeless," he told her with a smile.

She met his eyes and smiled with understanding, "I'm glad you are here too, Stefan."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Caroline asked again while she laid on the sofa on the plane.

Klaus was staring at her. She was tempting him unknowingly as she laid on the couch. Her dress had hiked up a bit to her upper thighs while her long legs were crossed and her heels, hung over the armrest. Her hair was sprawled all over because his hands undid her composed hairstyle while they kissed in Rome.

"Why so distraught, love? I know you like my company," he said as he sat in a chair parallel to her.

Caroline glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. "Nik," she said while loving how his nickname felt in her mouth, "You've already made your point; I like you. Now get over yourself."

Klaus got up and walked towards her. Caroline sat up and Klaus sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just pleased to know that you feel the same way I feel about you. I consider myself a patient man but it seems you are the only person who actually tests my patience," he told her while taking his other hand and placing it on her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, "I know. I've been fighting you for a while now."

"Why?" he whispered and his arm around her tightened.

She opened her green eyes and stared into his blue ones. His question was sincere. She took in his face and his stare and only saw a man who wanted to be loved. This man was looking at her, aching for her love and it baffled her as to why he had chosen her.

"Because I can't think around you," she answered. "Because, because you are so overwhelmingly…..here." She was struggling for words. "Even now, I can't find words to explain it to you. It's like when I'm around you all I see is you. You got under my skin. And there were pieces of me holding onto Mystic Falls, screaming at me to reject you. Reminding me of everything you've done and what you can do. But I've seen this other side of you and then I can't think. And I wondered if what I felt…feel for you was….is…sane. But I'm crazy about you. Just completely insane. I want to let go and just…be with you, but the last time I let go was in Mystic Falls and…well you already know what I did." She finally finished and she was crying.

Klaus wiped away her tears and held her face with both of his hands. "Caroline, you have to give yourself credit, sweetheart. I remember perfectly well what you did in Mystic Falls and I remember how you were the day after. I do not think you could lose yourself entirely even if you tried." He told her all this gently but then his voice became serious when he continued, "Caroline, you are mine. I would never let you lose yourself. You're safe with me. You are safe with me, darling. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he kissed her gently but with passion. He was determined to prove to her that she should be with him. It was imperative that they'd be together for both their sanity.

She kissed him back first with tenderness and then with a fierce drive, showing him that she understood him. Letting herself be his. When their kiss ended she crawled into him and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. The plane had landed and the pilot announced they were back in Paris.

"Ugh, can we stay right here a little longer?" she asked while she closed her eyes and rested on him.

Klaus kissed her hair and breathed her in. He was content to stay there forever with her.

"Of course, love. However long you want."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It had been a week since their date and Caroline was still giddy. She sat at her vanity brushing her hair as she thought about him. Everything was different and yet everything was the same. She realized that Klaus and her were always never friends. From the moment she met him she was drawn to him and that she had been fighting those feelings she had towards him for a very long time.

She had her reasons for resisting though. First and foremost Klaus was her enemy. He had terrorized her hometown. Secondly, she loved Tyler. Caroline lingered on this thought. Her love for Tyler was strong and yet, now she knew that she was never in love with him. He had been there for her and she was there for him when they fought through their toughest trial in their lives but that was a compassionate love. Tyler would always be in her heart though.

What she felt with Klaus was stronger. She was scared of this new feeling and at the same time excited. She knew what he was. Klaus was dangerous, merciless, sinful; hell he was a killer. But at the same time he made her feel safe. He cared for her and for his family. The way he watched over his sister proved he had a heart. The way he befriended Stefan all over again proved he was forgiving. Caroline laughed a little as she thought about the way he kissed her, which was nothing but sinful and yet oh so right.

He was a driven man. He was an immortal in its truest form. Over the past months he repeatedly reminded Caroline what it meant to be a vampire.

"_The world can be yours, love. Take it." He spoke to her as they gazed out over the water while they stood on one of the many bridges of Paris._

"_Klaus, I didn't even get a chance to graduate high school. How do you expect me to conquer the world," she quipped._

"_Open your beautiful eyes, sweetheart, the World is your teacher."_

And Klaus took the world. Every single day the world was his. He was always in control. Always indulging in his desires. Always taking because he simply could. He understood immortality and took advantage of it. But at the same time he knew how to give. And he was definitely giving to Caroline.

This is why Caroline was drawn to him. He had done so many wrongs in his lifetime and yet he was free. And she knew him well enough that when he pursued something he always got it. Caroline stopped brushing her hair and put her hand over her heart. Klaus had certainly pursued her in his way. He got under her skin and made it so that she would always want him in her life. She smiled softly as she stared at herself in the mirror. No one had ever pursued her like he had.

"_Stop staring at me. I'm sure you've memorized every detail of me by now." They were at a bar and Caroline was having an 'off-day' as she put it._

"_You're incredible, Caroline. Have I ever told you that?" Klaus said while she ordered another Sex on the Beach._

"_Yes, Klaus," clearly annoyed with his addicting cheesy compliments, "And I'm 'beautiful, strong, and full of light'," she mocked him with her best impression of his accent. He chuckled at her attempt. _

"_All very true, love."_

"'_Full of light'," she drawled, "What does that even mean? Is that phrase from before my time or something?" She downed her drink._

_He took her hand and made her place her glass down. He turned the stool she was sitting on to face him and spoke seriously, "I see a light shining from you, Caroline. For a vampire that is a rare quality. You care deeply for the ones you love. You are passionate about anything you do. You, as they say, wear your heart on your sleeve. You're young, so it is expected that you still cling onto your humanity but your morals run deep inside you and no matter how much time passes, you will keep your humanity." He held her hands but she rolled her eyes and swatted him away but he continued, "Yes, love, and your strong. You've never really been afraid of me, which is one of the many reasons why I will not give up on you. You already know I fancy you." _

_They gazed into each other's eyes while she spoke, "Whatever, Klaus. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She ordered another drink but was silently loving the fact that someone would never give up on her._

Caroline put her brush down and walked out onto her private balcony. She looked down at the busy winter streets below and noted that Klaus had given her this piece of the world. He told her she was full of light. Her light was her humanity and it dawned on her that she wanted to share her light with him. He had taught her so much over the past months and she only hoped she could teach him something too.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Klaus was lounging on a sofa in upscale department store while Stefan and Rebekah shopped around for items to replace the ones they broke in the living room. All week he had been consumed with thoughts of Caroline. He touched his lips and still felt hers. Every moment he saw her he wanted to talk to her. She fascinated him with her views, opinions, and mannerisms.

"How about this one?" Rebekah asked as she held up a painting.

"No."

"Nik. You know you are just going to paint another something so remind me why we have to shop for one?"

"Because I said so," and then he smirked, "and because I know you love spending time with, Stefan."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied as she walked away into another aisle.

His thoughts went back to Caroline. He couldn't stand being away from her anymore. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her senseless. He had been doing exactly that every time he had a chance. And she never pulled away. He smiled at that.

"Okay. So these throw pillows aren't the same colors as the other ones but apparently they have the same thread count," Stefan said as he held up the pillows.

Klaus got up and walked over to his friend. "Tell me, Stefan. What are your intentions with my sister?"

Stefan threw the pillows down onto another couch and crossed his arms. "Ah, is this that moment when you threaten me to not hurt her or else you'll kill me?"

"Exactly. Now answer my question, Ripper."

"You know how I feel about her," Klaus raised an eyebrow so Stefan continued, "And I know how you feel about Caroline. I consider Caroline to be one of my closest friends so even though I don't exactly have a white oak stake on me,…"

Klaus grinned at Stefan's threat. "Fair enough, mate. We have an understanding." He walked out of the store. He really didn't care about the disheveled living room. He was done just thinking about Caroline; he just wanted to be with her.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Where do you think they are?" Elena said as she rested her head on Damon's chest. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other tucked behind his head as they rested on his bed.

"I don't know. They don't call, they don't write," Damon joked.

She sighed, "Do you miss him? I miss him."

"Yeah. But I would miss you more."

"Why do you think he hasn't called us?" she asked.

"Stefan and I made an agreement months ago that whoever you choose, the other would leave and let you live happily with your choice. He didn't mention that he was exactly enacting on our agreement when he left but that's what I assume he's doing. Letting us be happy together."

Elena nodded on his chest. "Do you think Caroline is okay?"

"Barbie? Yeah sure. I'm sure if she's near parties and fashion she is doing just fine."

"I'm serious, Damon," Elena said while punching his ribs lightly.

"Ouch. Yes, Elena. I'm sure she is fine."

"Bonnie told me she is really close to getting Tyler back. Maybe she'll come home then."

Damon sighed. He hated when Elena started to feel sad when she thought about her friends. He moved so that he was now on top of her. "So," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I love you."

She smiled as he leaned closer to her face. "I love you too," she said breathlessly against his lips.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Klaus walked in his bedroom and found Caroline on his bed.

"Well hello. Are you comfortable, dear?"

"Hi," she beamed him a Caroline smile.

"Not that I'm complaining, love, but may I ask why you are in my quarters?"

"I just missed you," she admitted honestly.

Klaus' dead heart swelled in his chest. She missed him. He had been thinking about her all day because he was missing her. He walked over to his bed and pulled her gently off so that she was now leaning against one of the bedposts and he was holding her. He dipped his head and kissed her shoulder. "I missed you more, sweetheart. It seems we can't go a day without each other now."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his strong torso and put her face in his collar. She softly kissed the part of his exposed chest. "You've ruined me," she spoke against his skin.

"I always planned on it," he replied. He captured her mouth and hungrily kissed her, drawing a moan from her. She kissed him back eagerly, while she pressed her body closer to his. His hands became lost in her hair and he began to place kisses down her neck.

Her hands were roaming over his chest, then feeling his arms, then tangling in his hair. She held his face as his lips found hers again. He was all man; intoxicating. "Caroline," he breathed while he deepened the kiss. His hands slid down the sides of her body and grasped onto her hips. He couldn't get enough of her. _Mine_, he thought.

She broke the kiss to catch air she didn't need but he continued to kiss her face. Lingering while he struggled to gasp for air as well. She leaned her head back and Klaus went to her neck again.

She pulled his face to hers again and maneuvered their bodies so that he was pressed against the bedpost. She kissed him slowly and lovingly and Klaus enjoyed her tempo. She stood on her the tip of her toes and then deepened the kiss, urging him to part his mouth. He obliged and her tongue started to caress his. She stroked the side of his neck and he lowly growled with satisfaction while he tightened his hold on her.

And then all of sudden Caroline could smell the beach. She smelled the salty air and felt the sun's heat. Her eyes were closed and yet she could clearly see the ocean and him all at once. She tore her mouth from his in a panic and stared at him wide-eyed.

Klaus took in her shocked features and chuckled. "Haven't you ever dreamed of a beach, sweetheart?"

Caroline was still breathless and was struggling to let his words sink in while she tried to understand what just happened. "But I thought vampires could only give a dream to someone if that someone was asleep," she stated while searching his eyes for the truth, "Oh god. Am I asleep right now?"

He loved everything about this baby vampire. He held her face in his hands, "Yes, you're right sweetheart. And no, you are not sleeping. In fact I'd say you're very much…awake," he chose his last word referring to how lively she became when they kissed, "However, I am an Original. As long as I have physical contact I can certainly give someone a dream as well as a, I guess you can call it, a _daydream_."

Caroline shook her head slightly. He never failed to surprise her. She smirked at him as she leaned upward to kiss him, "You don't play fair, Nik."

"And I never will, love." And then he took her back to the beach.

**So, gasp! Bonnie is still trying to get Tyler back? Klaus can give daydreams? Whoa man. Let me know what you think! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Wow, I am just blown away by all the wonderful feedback I've been getting. Thank you so very much for all the encouraging reviews and messages. They make me smile and inspire me to continue writing. And thank you to those of you who have marked my story as a favorite or who has it on alert. I'm just flattered. **

**I've received a lot of positive feedback about Stebekah and I'm honestly surprised, but in a good way! I admit I was a bit nervous about writing about these two but I'm glad I did. I decided to shed a bit more light on them in this chapter but I promise this fic is devoted to Klaroline. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"I only have eyes for you."

Part I. of III.

**(Stefan's POV)**

_Circa 1950_

_I had to leave America because I hardly consider it entertaining during this decade. The notion of women dressed in poodle skirts is completely unappealing and has made the hunt less…pleasurable. _

_So I came here to San Juan, Puerto Rico where humans don't seem to swoon over the sounds of Elvis and instead shake their bodies to a Spanish tempo. My bloodlust is heightened at just the thought of it. _

_I'm staying in a small town home that is located in such a place that people, or young women, enjoy stopping by. I've compelled the owner of the house, Senora Anita, to welcome the ladies in and send them to my room. Their blood always has a hint of spice but the look on their father's faces when they've discovered their daughters' bodies dismembered in their beds is even more satisfying to witness than the kill itself. _

_It was only two nights ago that an incident happened to which I still can't give a reason to it. As usual, Anita sent a woman up to my room. She was petite and utterly delectable to look at. We shared a few words about the island and then I leaned in toward her pulsing vein. She took my moment of leaning and introduced herself; her name was Rebekah. _

_I stopped and I compelled her to leave and to not come back. _

_I can't understand why I couldn't kill this girl. I didn't recognize her but her name seemed to jog a memory that I am sure I've never experienced. Still, after she left I found myself looking at the contents of a box I've been carrying with me for nearly three decades. _

Stefan stared at the pages of his journal, the one that Damon gave him before he left to keep him in his anti-Ripper mode. Ironically the pages were chalk full of his Ripper days and over the months in Paris, Stefan would occasionally read an entry.

This entry however left Stefan puzzled and curious. He had to know what was in that box.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Stefan woke up naturally before the sun rose. He had always been that way but he was also known to take the occasional nap. He went into his bathroom and took a quick shower and then dressed for the day.

He came down one of the alternate staircases of the penthouse, grabbed his coat from the foyer closet and then walked out the door, deciding he needed to take walk. His mind was still lingering on pages he had written in his journal.

**~TVD~**

Klaus was already out in the streets of Paris. The sun still had not risen but he enjoyed the city at dawn, especially when he was hungry.

He walked at a casual pace, staying close to the alleys and the shadowed areas. He could hear it, the soft sound of a heart beating.

**~TVD~**

_What was in the box? _Stefan thought as he ambled over a small bridge. Try as he might he couldn't even remember what the box looked like.

His journal bothered him. He had always been one to write down the details and while it would normally make a good read, his recollections only left him feeling like a stranger to the Stefan that wrote down those tragic events. He was severely disturbed.

**~TVD~**

Klaus turned into an alley and saw someone, a woman, leaning against the freshly dewed bricks. She was wearing an outfit that gave her away to be a waitress who was obviously there for her morning shift.

"Hello," the hybrid sang huskily.

The women whipped her head around to face him. She smiled and he heard her heartbeat quicken.

**~TVD~**

Stefan found himself walking into one of the town squares. A few early morning walkers passed him and smiled. He returned the gesture.

A woman with straight blonde hair passed him and his thoughts immediately went to Rebekah. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. He was thoroughly confused about his feelings. _Did I ever really get over her? _

**~TVD~**

"Good morning," the woman replied in French. She then shifted her body to face the dangerous looking man that was bestowed with the face of an angel.

The Hybrid switched into French gear and replied to her in the romantic language. "Good morning. I'm sorry to intrude," he said while he walked up to her stopping only a few inches from her face, "It seems I've gotten turned around and I don't know where I am." He could hear the woman take in a deep breath while her heartbeat began to race. "Might I add you have gorgeous eyes," the predator continued.

**~TVD~**

_But I was compelled to forget her. It's not possible that I would remember her then. _

His thoughts went to the Rebekah he knew now. She was different and yet the same to him. She still wanted the same things in life: excitement…love. He wanted the same things. And yet her entire outlook on humanity had changed. She had embraced her humanity. He embraced his humanity. He liked her. _No, I love her. Have I always loved her?_

He needed to know what was in that box.

**~TVD~**

The Hybrid widened his pupils without breaking his gaze with the girl, "You will not scream."

"I will not scream," she robotically spoke.

Klaus wrapped his hand around the innocent's throat and leaned in while extending his fangs. The girl reached her hand up and unknowingly caressed the side of his neck.

He froze and all he could see was his beautiful Caroline's face.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

**(several weeks later)**

"Wait, you're leaving? Why?" Caroline fiercely questioned Stefan as the four of them sat at a private table in a well-acclaimed Parisian restaurant.

"I have some stuff I need to take care of. I'll come back, I promise," the handsome brooder replied as he made eye contact with his three companions.

"May I ask where you're going, mate?" Klaus said to his friend.

Stefan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "San Juan, Puerto Rico. I have history there and since someone," he looked at Klaus, "compelled me to forget certain aspects of my life, I want to clear some things up," he finished.

Klaus chuckled but became silent when Caroline spoke, "I hated that time during my life when I was compelled," she said more to herself than to the others. She looked up at Stefan, "Well, do what you have to do but don't be gone too long. It's dangerous to be around Originals," she joked.

Rebekah was sitting quietly. In truth she was sad that Stefan was going to leave. She stopped eating because of it and now just sat and looked at her plate not even acknowledging Caroline's joke toward her.

Stefan noticed her silence. He leaned towards her, not caring about having an audience, "Hey, Miss Hopeless. Come with me?"

She perked up at his request. She gave him a knowing smile and playfully replied, "Now why would I want to go with you, Stefan?" She also didn't care about the now very intrigued audience they had.

"Well because this trip is actually about you and I know how curious you can get. So yes or no? Your choice, babe," Stefan cleverly delivered.

Rebekah huffed with defeat. "Fine. But I swear, Stefan, if you bore me I will tear your heart out."

"Well I'll make sure to bring your favorite game of Twister then," he teased and then grinned at her.

The four of them laughed and went on with their meals. Drinks would follow. But they didn't notice the pair of doe eyes that were fixed on Stefan, hanging on to his every word.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Sweetheart, what did you mean the other day when you said you hated being compelled?" Klaus asked her while he lounged on one the sofas in the library.

"Nothing important," she simply replied as she continued her attempt of drawing a sketch of him, "Honestly I don't know how you do this. My picture looks nothing like you."

"Caroline," he pushed.

"Niklaus," she said in the same serious voice he had.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She sighed and put her pencil down and then met his eyes. "Because it's not important. That part of my life is over."

Klaus crossed his arms and had a threatening look on his face.

"You don't scare me, Nik." She smirked and then went back to sketching.

He vamp sped over to the couch she was sitting on and grabbed her, positioning her to sit on his lap.

"Ugh, have you always been so aggressive?"

"Yes, love. Now, I really don't want any secrets between us. I want to know everything about you, Caroline."

She sighed while she brushed her hand through his semi-curly hair. She ran a finger down the side of his face through his manly stubble that she loved. "When I was human, about a year before I was turned, a vampire used me. He compelled me to be his plaything; he used me for food and sex," she noticed how his eyes had darkened, "But it's okay. When I was turned my memories returned and I got my own little revenge on him," she tried to finish on a lighter note.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face her shoulder. She could hear a low growl come from him. His Caroline was a warrior. She had gone through something no one as lovely as her should ever experience and yet she went on enjoying life. Her light remained bright. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart."

She hugged him and spoke softly, "It's alright Nik. I can honestly say I'm over it. He's never apologized but I've forgiven him."

He snapped his head up to look at her, his eyes still dark, "Who was it? Who was it, Caroline?"

"Nik, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it bloody well does!" he roared.

"Ugh, fine! It was Damon."

Klaus roughly and yet gently pushed her off of him and stood up and began pacing the room. "I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance!" He quickly poured himself a drink and then downed it. "First, I'm going to torture him. For several days! And not until he begs me to end his life is when I'll rip his bleeding heart out!" He threw his glass at one of the walls and then turned over a table.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled as she stood up and put her hands on her hips, "You're not going to do any of that!"

"Oh yes I am!" he evilly retorted.

"No, no you're not!"

"Enlighten me, sweetheart. Why am I not going to kill the man that deserves his death?"

"Because, because I said so!"

Klaus' jaw was set. He closed the distance between them and stared down at her, "You really think you hold that much power over me?" he asked in a grave tone.

Caroline actually had no idea if she had any power over him. He was dominating in everything he did. He dominated everyone he met. But she stood her ground and tried to keep her voice steady, "Yes. I know I do."

The two of them had a silent glaring battle, neither of them backing down until she broke the silence, "Nik. Please," she reached out and touched his tense arm, "Please."

Klaus looked into her warm turquoise eyes and he knew she had won. He knew that his life would never be the same because he loved her. His face softened and his eyes returned to their normal blue shade. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Whatever you want, love. Whatever you want," he said and then kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered. And then he started to laugh loudly. She looked at his face and then followed where his eyes were fixed on. He was looking at her atrocious sketch of him that had fallen on the floor.

She punched his hard chest, "Ugh, shut up! I can't draw, okay!" But then she started to laugh with him.

He was about to tell her that he didn't care when he heard someone enter the penthouse. It couldn't be Rebekah or Stefan because they had already left for Puerto Rico. The hybrid and the cheerleader whipped their heads toward the sounds of two voices whispering. He instantly jumped in front of her and readied himself for whoever was about to enter the library.

"Hello, brother," said a tall brunette.

"See, I told you he would be with her," said the younger brunette.

Elijah and Kol were moving in.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Stefan, are you ever going to tell me why we're here? You did not mention a word of it during our flight," Rebekah pouted.

They had already checked into their hotel room but they were now walking around the old town of San Juan. It was near midnight and few people were out and about. Rebekah's heels clicked against the cobbled streets as she followed Stefan. He seemed to be headed in a certain direction.

"Stefan?" she tried again.

"I was here in the Fifties, Rebekah. And something happened that makes me think I remembered you," he turned his head to see her expression.

She furrowed her brow. "But that's impossible. Nik compelled you to forget me nearly thirty years before."

He reached for her hand and held it in his. "I know," he simply said and they continued walking hand in hand.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

On the other side of the world, Caroline was tossing around in her bed. It was five in the morning and all Caroline wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't. Not when she knew Elijah and Kol were sleeping in the spare bedrooms down the hall. She hated admitting to herself that she was scared but she was. She knew Elijah to an extent but she hardly knew Kol. Even though they were his brothers she still felt uneasy around them. After all they were hardly friends. She curled over to her side and let out a small sigh. She knew she was being ridiculous but she didn't feel safe. She just wanted to feel safe.

She got up out of her bed and quietly crept out of her room and opened the bedroom door that was across the hall from hers. The room was pitch dark but she knew the direction she needed to walk in.

Klaus knew the moment she began walking around and was glad to see her silhouette when she opened his door. "Everything alright, darling?" He felt his bed shift as she crawled onto it and slid under the covers but still sat upright.

"I can't sleep," and she secretly wondered if he minded her coming into his room.

He sat upright and stroked her arm. He then slid his hand upward and found her face, "Come here," he said while pulling her towards him. He gently kissed her and then guided them both to lay down. Her back was resting against his bare chest and his arm was draped over her waist. "You're safe with me, Caroline."

He felt her body relax as she let his words comfort her. A few minutes later she was asleep.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Stefan and Rebekah stood outside of an abandoned home and he immediately remembered it was the same house he stayed in sixty years ago.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is where it happened. Come on," he pulled her by her hand as he broke into the house, "help me find a box."

They quietly crept up the stairs and walked into a dusty room. Luckily nothing had changed. Stefan silently thanked the tiny island for being slow to remodel.

Rebekah went over and sat on the old bed while he headed toward the closet. He tapped on the walls and then found a hidden part that slid open. Inside the hidden compartment was a small box.

He pulled it out gently and examined it. Yes, it was the same box he mentioned in his journal. He walked over to Rebekah and sat down next to her on the bed.

Rebekah remained quiet but if she was human her heartbeat would have been loud enough for anyone to hear. She held her unneeded breath as he opened it.

There inside was a faded white feather piece that was meant to be used as a hair accessory. There was also a faded white silk glove, a charm bracelet with a single charm on it that was the letter R, and a cloth napkin with words on it.

_I love you, Stefan. _

_Yours, always and forever, _

_Rebekah_

The contents of the box officially confirmed Stefan's thoughts. That even under compulsion he had never fallen out of love with Rebekah. Even as the Ripper, he toted a box around for over thirty years that was practically a love letter. In the Fifties, he was heartless. He was a pure killer and yet he held onto her words that, at the time, felt like they were written by a stranger. And even decades after, he still kept her necklace. Yes, he gave it to Elena but he had kept it. All this time, she was always on his mind. He glanced up at Rebekah and saw that she was crying.

"Why did you bring me here, Stefan? To torture me?" she cried.

"Do you remember this box?"

"Of course I do! I put it together for you! I remember it like it was yesterday. But I did not think you would continue keeping it," she staggered out. "What do you want from me? To tell you that I still feel that way about you?"

"Do you?" he asked, keeping the tone of his voice steady.

She put her face in her hands. "Yes," she said against her palms.

"Good. Because so do I." He grabbed her hands away from her face and seized her mouth with his. They kissed each other senseless, both eager to make up for lost time.

**~theVampireDiaries~ **

Late morning, Caroline opened her eyes and remembered she was in Klaus' room. She could feel a heavy arm draped over her and the steady sensation of his breathing on the back of her neck. She felt his lips move as he spoke against her skin.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

She turned her body to face him. And he was simply adorable in the morning. His hair was all scruffy and he had pillow face but he still was as handsome as ever. She lightly kissed him, "Yes, thank you for letting me stay."

"There's no need to thank me, Caroline. I would be lying if I said I didn't want you here." He pulled her body closer to his, "You can stay here forever, if you didn't already know."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Where are we going now?" Rebekah asked from inside their hotel room bathroom.

"Culebra. It's a small island off of this island," Stefan called back. He was already wearing dark green swim trunks. "Put on your swimsuit."

"Why?"

"Because," he laughed, "I feel bad for making out with you on a dusty bed. We're going to the beach."

"Well honestly Stefan, I did not mind."

He could hear the smile in her voice. He smirked. "Yeah babe, neither did I. But we're still going to the beach."

"Fine, but only because I love you," she said as she walked out. She was wearing a white bikini and Stefan was elated. "Come on, honey," she winked at him, "Take me to the beach."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"So, brother, tell us. How long have you been in love?" Kol asked over dinner in a teasing manner.

Klaus growled and gripped his fork until it bent in half.

"Ms. Forbes, this meal is delicious, thank you for taking the time to prepare it," Elijah spoke.

"You're welcome Elijah. You know you can just call me Caroline," she kindly replied.

"So Caroline, tell me, do you honestly love my brother? Or are you here against your will?" Kol asked her with a knowing smirk.

Another growl came from Klaus.

"What do you think, Kol?" Caroline asked him. She was beginning to understand why Klaus found him annoying. He was completely immature.

"Well, I think he is just obsessed with you. I remember you that night, walking away from him out of the bar. You don't like him," he smirked at Klaus while he continued to speak, "Or maybe you just like the chase. My brother loves the hunt, you see."

Klaus had had enough. He slammed his fist on the table. "Why are you here, Kol? he yelled.

"To thank you," he replied and drank the remainder of his wine.

"For what?" Klaus bit out.

Elijah answered the question. "For caring about our family."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The island of Culebra was screensaver-worthy. It was tiny but it was perfect. Soft white sand, palm trees, and no one in sight. Stefan and Rebekah had the island to themselves.

They splashed each other with water and laughed and played. And they kissed. They kissed and held hands and kissed again, still intent on making up for lost time. Normally their relationship would be judged as moving extremely fast but they weren't normal. They had loved each other for quite some time but their relationship was just put on hold for a few decades. As soon as they both re-declared their feelings they couldn't get enough of each other. They were simply picking up from where they left off.

They were both laying on towels, basking under the sun. Stefan turned his head and looked over at smiling Rebekah. He rolled on top of her.

"Hello," she beamed at him while she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"I love you, Rebekah," Stefan smiled back at her. He kissed her intensely.

She kissed him back and tightened her hold on him.

He pulled away and gave her a juvenile look. He snuck his hand under her and pulled at her bikini strings and then he tossed the material aside.

"Oh you are naughty, Stefan," she giggled.

He evilly chuckled and did the same with the rest of what she wearing. Kissing her from head to toe he was on top of her again. They were just making up for lost time. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Send me a review if you have time. :] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've had an extreme case of writer's block but I'm happy to say that I broke through. As always, thank you so very much for the reviews and private messages. It's been interesting to read some of them but I really do appreciate any comment. As Klaus would say, "Thank you for your honesty." Anyway, happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"I only have eyes for you."

Part II. of III.

**(Tyler's POV)**

I hate this. I really hate this. I'm a freaking ghost and I can't do anything about it. I've been in this condition for months, close to a year now, and with each day that passes I can't help but think that I may stay this way forever.

This place I'm stuck in is no different than the world I lived in, except I can't talk to anyone, I can't feel anything, I can't smell anything…I can only see, I can only hear; I'm a ghost. All I have now is time to think. I think about the short life I had and the mistakes I made. I think about the best times I've had but I mostly think about her.

Watching everyone from this side has been the most difficult experience I've ever put myself through and yet I keep on doing it. I keep on floating around them because that's what ghosts do. I've seen Elena embrace her vampire lifestyle and I see how Damon was really the right choice for her. I can't find Matt and I had to come to grips that he is gone, along with her mother and mine. I hope they're all in better place.

But the most agonizing part about this, this condition, this ghost prison that I'm in is that every single hour I am losing her. She was mine. Caroline was mine. My girlfriend. The love of my freaking life.

When I saw her lose herself all I wanted to do was help her; I just wanted to be there for her. But I couldn't. Still, I held onto her because she missed me. Because she loved me.

I followed her to the other side of the world. I watched her dream about me. I've seen her cry while she slept or while she was alone.

I've watched her slowly piece herself back together. I watched her smile again. I heard her laugh again. I saw her in his arms.

I've watched her change. And as much as I hate that she has, I know it's only been good for her. She's grown up. And I'm the teenage ghost.

I keep on seeing her go to him and I want to rip his throat out. I've tried and my hand just goes through his body. I have become nothing.

Sometimes I turn away because I can't bear the sight of them together, because that should have been me. He doesn't deserve her.

The only thing I can hold onto now is Bonnie's will. I've watched her mourn and I've been watching her chant. She's trying to bring me back and if there is a god I pray that she can because I'm tired of existing on the other side.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Excuse me?" Klaus responded to Elijah with a confused face.

"I said we wanted to thank you. Kol and I have been traveling. We have been in Russia the longest…" Elijah explained.

"What's in Russia?" Caroline asked but then realized she just interrupted, "uh, I'm sorry. Keep going."

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing is in Russia, "Kol drawled on while he stuffed his face. "That fowl country is as dull as a table lamp. I mean, the women there are just…"

"Enough, Kol," Elijah commanded and Kol sulked in his seat.

"Get to the point brother," Klaus said impatiently.

Elijah was about to continue speaking but then Kol huffed and spoke instead. He was tired of Elijah's proper ways. "We are here because we wanted to thank you for keeping us safe through out the century and blah blah blah. And Elijah felt," he rolled his eyes, "and I sort of felt that we should thank you in person. And that we should also have some bonding time." Kol downed his glass of wine. "Pardon me, Elijah felt we should bond. I could honestly care less."

Elijah sighed with disappoint. His baby brother was always a handful. Klaus wasn't quite sure what his brother just confessed was the truth. He couldn't help but think they were visiting for another reason.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"What's wrong?" Caroline was sitting on his bed while she watched Klaus pace his room.

"I don't trust them. They're here for another purpose," he all but growled out.

She went over to him and stopped his pacing habit. His jaw was set and he looked murderous but her gut was telling her there was something he wasn't saying.

"Nik, what's really bothering you?" she said and she rested her hands on his shoulders. She continued to look at him, urging him to confess what was really on his mind.

His features softened and he took her hands in his, "Love, I know you don't feel safe around them, and while I am not complaining about you staying in my room, I don't like you feeling uneasy."

She listened to his words but Caroline knew him. That wasn't the truth. It was to an extent but not quite. She took away her hands from his and crossed her arms. "Try again," she said determinedly.

When he didn't respond she decided to answer for him. She pushed him into a chair and then she became the one to pace the room. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I'll tell you what's bothering you. You're worried that since your brothers are here, something bad is going to happen. I mean, why wouldn't you think that? Every time you all are together there's always mayhem and bloodshed and daggers and it's all very dramatic if you ask me. But they just told you they want some bonding time so why not take them up on their offer. Go bond with them. Go out and have a few drinks, maybe not from someone's neck, "she smirked, "and just talk with them. And okay, if you're right about them being here for another purpose that would be considered….unpleasant, we'll get through it together."

Klaus was amused and frustrated all at once. He realized he could no longer use his charm or wit or other truths to cover what was on his mind from her. She could read him like a book now and truth be told he was happy about that. No one had ever come to know him like she had. He took in the sight of her, standing there in front of him, confidence in her features. She wasn't going to back down but then again he had always enjoyed her stubbornness. There was no way she wasn't his equal he thought to himself.

He shook his head and then smiled at her, "Caroline Forbes, what did I do to deserve such an amazing woman?"

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, lacing her hands around his neck, "What makes you think you deserve me?" she breathed in his ear.

He pulled back abruptly to see her face and then noticed her teasing smile. She was about to continue speaking but he just wanted to kiss her. So he did.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The next morning, Caroline was in the kitchen and had just finished having a blood bag. She tossed it in the trash bin and then fished through her purse that was on the counter and pulled out her small notepad. She had an idea and started to jot some details down.

As she was writing she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso. She smiled and leaned back some. "Did you sleep well, Nik?"

Her hair was swept to the side and she felt lips press against the side of her neck. It was a lingering kiss but then all of sudden she felt fangs pierce her skin and she screamed.

In a flash she felt the arms torn away from her body. She whipped around and saw Klaus had Kol pinned against the refrigerator. Kol was chuckling but Klaus was furious.

"You dare touch her, little brother?"

"Oh Nik," he struggled for air because he was laughing and because Klaus was strangling him," I was merely testing her. Just making sure her feelings for you are genuine." Klaus growled but Kol continued, "She doesn't seem to mind your touch, brother. Her skin is quite soft by the way."

His last statement was the tipping point for Klaus. "Do not ever touch her again Kol or I promise you I will rearrange your organs so that when I dagger you no one will be able to find where the dagger is," he threatened. Before Kol could respond Klaus snapped his neck and then let the body fall to the ground with a harsh thump.

Klaus turned to Caroline and examined her already healed neck, "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you" she sighed and stared at Kol's limp body, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh. I mean you didn't have to snap his neck."

"Yes I did, Caroline. He should have known better than to touch what is mine."

She rolled her eyes feigning annoyance but she secretly enjoyed how possessive he could be. He knew that too.

"Oh lovely, what have we missed?" Rebekah inquired while she took off her ray-bans and stared down at her unmoving brother.

Caroline squealed and ran to her friend and hugged her, "You're back! Finally! Ugh, you don't know how much I've missed you Bekah!"

Stefan walked in still carrying his and Rebekah's bags. "Oh hi, Caroline. I'm glad you missed me too." Caroline smiled at him.

"Glad you came back, mate. Care to help me drag my brother out onto the terrace and then over the railings?" Klaus added.

"That won't be necessary, Niklaus," Elijah interrupted, "Whatever he did it will not happen again. I'll see to it. Hello, Stefan."

It was an odd scene to say the least. Stefan and Rebekah briefly chatted about their trip, leaving out the romantic details. Klaus finally agreed to spend some time with Elijah and Kol. Stefan decided to stay in for the remainder of the day, blaming jet-lag. Caroline insisted that her and Rebekah go shopping. Everyone agreed to go about their business naming times and places, all the while Kol was still collapsed on the kitchen floor.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"So? Anything? Were you able to find him this time?" Bonnie asked with pleading eyes.

"I've tried but it feels like he is too far away to get a hold of. I've spoken to Rose a few more times and she explained that I keep trying to contact him at all the wrong times, like sometimes he's near us and sometimes he's not," Jeremy replied with a bit of sadness.

Jeremy walked over to a velvet sofa and sat down. He looked around and then put his hands in his head. "I hate this place. It just doesn't feel welcoming at all. Remind me, why do we have to keep doing this here?"

Bonnie went over and sat next to him but kept her eyes on Tyler's body, "Because no one would ever guess to look for his body here. Not that anyone here is looking for him but I can't take any chances. The Mikaelson Mansion is the safest place to do this." She grabbed her grimoire and flipped through its aged pages for the thousandth time. "I'm running out of time, Jeremy. The spell I put on Tyler's body won't keep him from….decaying…much longer."

"Bonnie, what if the reason why I can't contact Tyler is because he doesn't want to come back?"

She looked at him with tears threatening in her eyes, "Jeremy I took his life away. Why would he want to remain on the other side? They loved each other and I took him away from her. You weren't there, Jeremy. You didn't see her. Everything she did that day was my fault. I can't bring her mother back or Tyler's but I could try to bring back him. I have to try to fix this. I can't give up."

She didn't realize by the time she finished talking she was crying. Jeremy held her in his arms. "Okay, I'll try again," he promised.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Klaus leaned forward and eyed the ball he was aiming for. With a swift shot he hit the cue ball and in return two of his numbers went into a pocket. He smirked and then looked up at his older brother who was calmly watching with his hands folded behind his back.

"It is your turn, Elijah."

Elijah nodded and walked around the pool table, eyeing his options. "Tell me, Niklaus, is it real?" he asked while he began to analyze his shot.

"Is what real? Your lack of specificity is beginning to be quite annoying you know."

"He's talking about you and that lovely blonde bird," Kol drawled. He was standing a few feet away throwing darts at a target with a little more force than necessary. Earlier someone asked if he wanted some competition but he growled and the person backed away. Since then, every person in the bar had kept their distance from the three Originals.

"Yes, it is real. Is that why you two are here? To ask me about my love life?" he eyed Elijah as he took his shot. Another ball went into a pocket.

Elijah smiled. "You seem changed. I can see your humanity."

"Really?" Kol whined, "Because the pain I have in my neck would suggest otherwise."

"You deserved that, Kol," Klaus stated while smirking at him.

"Bloody hell I did," he barely muttered as he threw another dart.

Klaus grabbed the chalk and swiveled it against the end of his cue stick. He stared at Elijah and tried again, "So is that why you both are here? Don't lie to me."

Elijah took a sip from his brandy, "Partly yes. We're also here to let you know that the Bennett witch has been attempting to bring back your first successful hybrid. We were in Mystic Falls several days ago and we witnessed from afar her failed attempts."

Klaus immediately grew angry but his feeling of rage was dominated by his feeling of nervousness. If Tyler returned what would Caroline do? _I love her, _he thought to himself.

Elijah and Kol watched the emotions wave over Klaus' face. Normally Klaus would keep a straight face so they were surprised to see the vulnerability the hybrid king was displaying.

"Niklaus?" Elijah was concerned.

"I love her, Elijah," Klaus sighed in defeat. He had never let his siblings see his other side so the whole atmosphere was awkward and yet strangely comforting.

"Yeah, we noticed that," Kol chuckled, "You've gone soft."

"What are you going to do, Niklaus?" Despite Klaus' confession Elijah was still eyeing him, waiting for a different reaction.

Klaus glanced at his older brother before he downed the rest of his own drink. When he didn't say anything Elijah took it as the opportunity to offer some advice.

"I suggest you tell her, Niklaus. If she loves you then you need not worry."

"Women are fickle," Kol added and then went back to throwing darts.

Klaus leaned over the pool table again with both his brother's words in his mind. He hit the cue ball and it went straight into a pocket, failing to take anything in its path.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline and Rebekah were casually walking around an avenue with their arms hooked like best friends would do.

"Caroline, I am not going to say anything more," because she was slightly embarrassed just thinking about the way Stefan touched her on the beach.

She nodded in understanding, "Well the island of Culebra sounds beautiful."

"I'm sure, Nik will take you some day. Anyway, I know Stefan and I were only gone for a few days but I missed you, Care." And she did. Caroline was her first genuine friend. Despite the apparent age difference between the two girls, Rebekah had learned a lot from her. She learned how to enjoy the simple things in life. She learned that embracing her humanity as a vampire is nothing to be shameful about, in fact it had only brought her happiness.

"I've missed you too, Bekah. Seriously! I mean, I was never bored while you were gone but I was in need of some girl time."

Rebekah grinned while they perused through a clothing rack. "Well, I hate to cut our girl time short, love, but I promised Stefan I would meet him back at the penthouse right about now. Do you hate me?"

Caroline laughed, "Absolutely. But go to Stefan. I'm sure he just wants to _dance_ with you."

"Oh shut it!" Rebekah blushed as she walked out the shop.

Caroline continued to shop around and then she eventually got lost in the world of Paris. She ambled over its many bridges and took in the sights of the beautiful fountains. She walked aimlessly around the city because she was happily lost in her own thoughts. She was content, _no I'm in love_, she corrected herself. They only lived in one city but Klaus had given her the world and she delighted in the fact that they had eternity to live in other majestic places. She leaned over a railing and she could see a garden with couples strolling through it. It was still cold outside but the weather hinted for the arrival of Spring. People were finally coming out of their homes to enjoy what the city had to offer and Caroline loved to watch them.

She was done wishing for another life. She loved her own life. She saw couples holding hands, smiling and laughing. A family caught her attention and she smiled as she watched the parents swing a little girl back in forth as they walked; their son chased after them while he tried to catch invisible bugs. The family continued their leisurely pace and headed toward a crosswalk. With an ear-piercing screech and an unforgivable sound of twisting metal a van swerved out from another street and mercilessly collided with the family.

Panic broke out from the people that were near the accident. They were all shouting with disbelief but all Caroline could hear were the cries that expelled from the little boy, the son that turned into an orphan in a matter of seconds.

Caroline could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she stared down at the scene below her. The police had arrived and were now talking to witnesses as they scribbled down the details in their notepads. Her eyes trailed along and landed on the driver who was being pulled out of the van while empty alcohol bottles tumbled out after him. He was immediately handcuffed and then dragged toward a police car.

She could feel the rage in her begin to boil and her hands gripped the railing that she was leaning on until her knuckles turned white. She felt the intense urge to wring the driver's neck but she stood there and watched the scene continue to unfold. The driver kicked and shouted words that claimed innocence but was thrown into the back of a police car. Soon another family arrived and embraced the young boy. A woman picked him up and hugged him and cried while a man wrapped his arms around the two of them. Caroline assumed they were relatives. A tow truck arrived and gathered the pieces of the van while bodies were being removed from the scene. Little by little the crowd lessoned; people stopped observing, they stopped talking and went about their business. The couple that embraced the boy took him and they drove off. In an hour's time the street was cleared and life moved on. Caroline let a few tears fall and then said a small prayer for the boy to a god she wasn't sure existed. She then moved on, along with the rest of life.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It was a little past midnight and Caroline had yet to fall asleep. She turned over and rested her eyes on the person sleeping next to her. Klaus was in a deep sleep, she noticed he was able to sleep when she would spend the night with him and her lips curved a little. Her mind went over the events that happened several hours ago:

The four Originals and the two average vampires were caught in an ongoing awkward silence in the penthouse. Being Caroline, she couldn't take the silence anymore and forced everyone to participate in a game night. Klaus rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance but he quite enjoyed the game of Monopoly.

Caroline was involved in the most intense chess game of her life with Elijah while Stefan challenged Kol to a battle on Guitar Hero. Rebekah whined to Stefan for not paying attention to her and Klaus quietly sat in the corner pretending to read a book. In actuality he was watching Caroline and eventually began to secretly help her. She would touch a piece and glance over at Klaus. He would either shake his head or nod which eventually led to Elijah's defeat.

"_I must say Ms. Forbes, I have never met such a young person to possess such expert skills in the game of chess. You play quite well," Elijah complimented._

"_Oh you know, I was on the Chess team in high school," she casually replied. Meanwhile Klaus was struggling to stifle his laughter knowing full well that was far from the truth._

Afterwards they all agreed to put in a movie and they ended up watching Gladiator. Caroline was snuggled against Klaus on the sofa in the back of the room behind everyone, neither of them interested in the film. Instead she laced and unlaced her hand with his over and over again. He trailed his fingers up her arm and then back down again. It was a silent understanding that they enjoyed the feel of one another. Caroline could feel his eyes on her but she didn't dare look at him. In fact the longer they sat in silence the more she reflected on their relationship. _Why doesn't he just say it? _She thought to herself. _I am not going to say it first_, she told herself with her traditional stubbornness.

The movie ended and everyone parted their ways in the penthouse. Caroline walked into her room, showered, and then got ready for bed. Klaus was waiting in his room but Caroline never came. He figured she wasn't afraid of his brothers anymore and while he was happy about that notion he was upset she was back in her room. Across the hall from him. So close and yet so far away. He lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling and with huff he got out of bed and strode out of his room and whipped open Caroline's door without knocking. She was laying on her bed on the brink of sleep but then jolted up to a sitting position and widened her eyes at an angry Klaus.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Um, sleeping? Or at least I was about to before you stormed in here," she glared.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. "Why did you not come to me?" he asked with more irritation than curiosity.

"Why didn't I….are you kidding me? Go to bed, Nik."

"What are you playing at, Caroline?"

"Nothing!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Well if you're so smart, Nik, why don't you go figure it out?"

He glared at her, "You are infuriating."

"And you're a billion year old supernatural being that is clearly a moron."

"You're not making any sense, Caroline."

"No, Nik, you're the one isn't being clear. Go to bed. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." With that she lied down and turned to face away from him. A moment later she heard him growl and then slam her door.

Klaus went back into his room only to break into a pace. He was honestly confused about what just happened. He went over all the details in his mind and he was sure her feelings hadn't changed for him_. She loves me_, he thought. _I love her_. And then it clicked. He hadn't told her he loved her and then he cursed himself for being a billion year old supernatural moron, as she put it. He heard her door open and then listened to her footsteps. A moment later he heard the terrace door open.

Caroline walked across the cool grass until she stood at the edge of its grounds, just in front of the railing. She was gazing out over the city and then she noticed him standing next to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intentions to be unclear with you."

She glanced over at him and opened her mouth in disbelief._ Is he nervous?_ She thought to herself. He just stood there, obviously trying to figure what words to say.

She hit her forehead with the palm of hand and then turned to face him. She hated how her stubbornness led to his nervousness. "Nik, no I'm sorry. I just, well I spent today thinking about you and me and our relationship. And I was just so happy that we're here in Paris but that we also have eternity to live in other places. But then, then I don't know. Because I want to be able to say that you want to…"

"Hush," he commanded by placing a finger on her lips. He turned her body to face his, "Let me speak, love," he spoke tenderly, "One, I don't understand why you're apologizing when you've done nothing wrong. And two, I think it's important for you to understand that I have never been in love. I thought I loved someone at one point but I've had time to understand that that was a competition for affection. Caroline, you overwhelm me. You bring out my humanity. You know this, sweetheart. I cannot imagine my life without you in it," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Caroline, I love you. I love everything about you, darling." He pulled her close to him and wiped away a tear that escaped from her glistening green eyes. He kissed her sweetly and then spoke against her lips, "I love you, Caroline." He wiped away another tear, "Sweetheart, I'm never going to let you go because I love you. I love you," he said again. He didn't intend on being so repetitive but he found that he truly loved telling her that he loved her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her again.

Caroline put her hands over his and kissed him back. "I love you, too," she said while looking into his warm blue eyes. His undead heart swelled and he pulled her close just to hold her in his arms.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered in her hair. He then took her hand and led her to his room.

So there she was, in his room, and she couldn't sleep. She watched him sleep, still in shock that he loved her. She moved closer to him and shyly rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she whispered against his skin.

Klaus felt her against him and then wrapped his arm around her, "I love you too, darling." And then they both fell asleep.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The following day Caroline was in the best of moods. She left a note for her companions letting them know that she would be back soon and to not worry. She had an idea.

Over the next few days, she was in and out of the penthouse. Klaus tried to slow her down but she just beamed at him and went back to being busy. She walked out of the penthouse leaving behind a confused hybrid.

Stefan then took the opportunity to explain to everyone that she was planning something. He knew her well enough to know when she was planning a party so he offered to help keep it a secret.

A few more days passed and both Klaus and Rebekah grew anxious with whatever she had planned. They tried guessing but neither Caroline or Stefan gave in.

At one point, Klaus was going to let his brothers follow her so that he could find out what she was up to but then he figured she would be furious if he spoiled the surprise.

About a week and a half later Klaus was about to lose it. Ever since he told her he loved her he had barely any time with her. He strode into his empty room and decided to take a long shower. When he walked back into his room he noticed a white envelope on his bed. He smiled, appreciating her playful way of mocking his wooing tactics. He opened the invitation and his smile widened. Caroline planned a 1920s themed party that would take place the next night. He flipped the invitation over and saw her adorable scribbling.

_Save me a dance._

_Fondly, Caroline._

**So what do you all think? Favorite scene? Tyler's POV? Klaroline relationship? Please leave me a review if you have time. They really do help me with my writing and are always appreciated! :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dearies! Wow, I wish there was a stronger phrase than Thank You to express my gratitude to all your reviews. I am completely flattered by your comments and very appreciative by your critique and suggestions. **

**Again, thank you. Some of you comment but I can't reply to you via message; please know that your suggestions are taken into consideration still. And thank you to those of you have marked my story as a favorite or set it on alert. Truly touched.**

**Okay! Well I must say that I had a blast writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"I only have eyes for you."

Part III. of III.

It was late evening when Caroline returned to the penthouse from her last busy day of planning. As she slowly walked up the grand staircase she went over all the details in her head. But with each step she took she began to experience the unexpected feeling of nervousness. Panic ensued.

When she initially thought of throwing a 1920s party the idea at the time seemed grand. She knew it would be fun and not just because it was the Twenties but because it would be for him. Yes, she decided to throw a party for her companions but in the end it was all for him. He had given her Paris, a piece of the world, and she just wanted to give him something, even if it was small. But now, now she wondered if he would think the whole thing to be silly.

She finally reached the top of the steps and slowly meandered in the hallway. Pausing here and there to absently stare at a painting she already memorized from daily glances.

She peered at the door at the end of the hallway and she could see amber lighting jutting through from underneath. He was waiting for her and she knew the second she opened the door she would receive her answer.

She hated that she was nervous. _Why would he say no? _she thought to herself. But even though the small voice in her head commanded her to relax she just couldn't catch a breath.

She hesitantly stepped forward, closer to his door, still holding her breath as she reached for the doorknob. She slowly turned it and barely gave out enough force to pry the door open. She blew out the air she was holding like she was whistling and she built up enough courage to step inside. He was nowhere in sight and Caroline couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed.

The minute the penthouse front door opened he knew exactly who it was; her presence washed over him like a wave of lilac with a shot of vanilla. He honed in and listened to her breathing. At first it was steady but then it became sporadic and he worried for a split second that she was hurt but he listened further and noted on her unsteady pattern of walking. She was stalling her arrival and he concluded it was because she was nervous about what his answer would be for the party she planned. He fiddled with the invitation he was holding in his hand. _Of course I'm going to go with her. I would go anywhere with her, _he said to himself.

He heard the slightest hint of the doorknob turning and in that millisecond he flashed into his closet and peered between the crack of its double doors. She stepped in and glanced around, looking for him. She walked over to the bed and splayed her hand over the sheets, feeling the evidence of someone who had been there not too long ago. She tilted her head back and slowly inhaled and smiled. Her eyes instantly locked in on the closet door.

Caroline could smell the alluring scent of him. She could never describe how he smelled to her because his scent was a mixture of many things: mostly nature, maybe mint leaves, but he also smelled like different seasons to her at times. Still, there was something to him that made him, well, original. Like no matter how many different scents of a season she could smell on him it was always going to be him; an aphrodisiac. She slowly walked over to the closet and pulled open the double doors. His closet was dark but his scent was stronger in there.

The moment she looked at the closet Klaus retreated further into the darkness, letting himself become swallowed by his clothes. He watched her open the doors and smiled at her baby vampire curiosity. She was hunting him and he was enjoying every minute of it. She looked for the switch to turn on the light but she couldn't find it. Klaus had already cleverly concealed it.

Caroline continued to peer into the darkness of the closet. She walked in and gently let her hands brush against his clothes as she descended deeper into the room. She knew he was in there and a part of her was loving the game but another part was on high alert.

As she moved in deeper, Klaus bypassed her as he moved behind his hanging clothes. She was almost at the back of the closet when Klaus quickly shut the double doors with him remaining inside.

Caroline whipped her body around and caught a glimpse of a figure but then it was quickly engulfed in the darkness. She panicked and slammed her body against the back of the wall, her eyes wide with anticipation because for a moment she didn't know if she was playing a game or if she just walked into a stranger's trap.

Klaus heard her breath quicken and he strode over to where he could hear her standing. He decided to end their little game of hide and seek; he just wanted to hold her now.

Caroline relaxed because all her senses were telling her it was him. She waited in the back of the closet and without a warning she felt his lips brush against hers. He could feel her smile as he kissed her. He picked her up and vamp sped out of the closet and pinned her beneath him on his bed.

"Boo," he said with an evil grin.

Caroline giggled but was silenced when his lips seized hers in a demanding kiss. Almost two weeks had passed since they declared their love for another he had been craving her. He kissed her longingly and then roughly demanded her lips to part. Caroline happily obliged while she slid one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other explored his hair. They kissed leisurely, tasting each other and pulling sounds from each other with their gentle yet insistent strokes. Klaus was fully aware of her body beneath his and he knew that if he continued to kiss her he wouldn't be able to stop. He needed to focus on what was already planned. He wanted to focus on the party she organized so he pulled away from her.

But it was too soon for Caroline. She missed him all the hours she spent planning and organizing the party and so she pulled him back down to her, wrapping her arms around his back, and pressed her lips to his again.

"Caroline," he spoke against her sweet mouth.

She then surprised him when she rolled them over and was now straddling him as she continued to kiss him. She broke their kiss and moved to his neck. Klaus was completely lost. He tangled his hands in her hair and loved how her lips felt on his neck. He pulled on the neckline of her shirt and grazed his lips on her shoulder but then he stopped himself with willpower he thought he no longer had. He flipped them back over so that he was back on top and hovered over her.

"Caroline, sweetheart," he breathed, "I promise, soon…but not now."

She looked up at him with a smidge of hurt in her eyes and bit more curiosity, "Why?"

He cupped the side of her face with his hand and looked into her eyes while he answered, "Because darling, when I take you I don't want anything looming over our heads. And right now, we have your lovely party to be excited about. Which by the way my answer is yes."

She let out a small huff. "Okay. I guess."

He shook his head and chuckled at her disappointment. He was overwhelmed with joy to know that she wanted him and his own body was hating him at the moment for stopping. He grazed her cheek with the back of his fingers, memorizing her gorgeous features. "I love you."

She smiled up at him, "Well I obviously love you more."

"Oh we shall see about that," he said a little huskily, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Nik! Would you come here please?" Rebekah shouted from her room. Klaus was reading in the study. He rolled his eyes at her command but made his way up the stairs and then down the other end of the hall. He walked into her room.

"What is it Rebekah that you must shout through out this house like an impatient child?" he said while he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you know where they are?" she asked him while closing her door, completely ignoring his insult.

"They're having lunch in town with our brothers. Why did you call me up here?" he asked impatiently.

"Nik," she sat down next to him but was nervously drumming her hands on her legs, "Nik, I can't do this anymore."

Klaus sighed and put his head in his hands because truth be told, the lie was killing him too. "I know, Rebekah."

She got up and mindlessly started to walk around her room. "I can't bear it! When I look at Stefan now all I feel is…guilt. And he keeps telling me he loves me but I'm the one who killed his true love…"

"Rebekah, no. You and Stefan were meant to be. Do not delude yourself to thinking he belongs with a Petrova descendant."

"Fine, but I am also the one who killed Caroline's friend. I killed Matt Donovan. I need to tell them. We have to tell them, Nik," she pleaded.

Klaus let himself fall back on her bed and he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. "There's something else."

"What? What is it?"

"The Bennett witch has been trying to return Tyler Lockwood."

Rebekah stopped pacing, "Do you think she will succeed? I thought the spell you had Gloria cast was impenetrable to any other witch."

It was the first time they spoke about the spell in almost a year. Klaus told Rebekah what he had done while they were on their way to pick up Caroline, to take her with them to Paris. He explained that during the short hours that he was in Tyler's body he made a call to Gloria and had her prepare a spell that would keep Tyler from crossing over back into his body when Bonnie performed her spell.

Klaus got up and walked over to her window and began staring out of it with his arms crossed, "Yes, it was… until I asked Gloria to remove it."

Rebekah gasped at her brother. "When?"

"A month before I took Caroline to Rome."

She didn't need to ask him why. She knew her brother. Rebekah knew the moment he was in love with Caroline, which is the exact reason why he had the spell removed. Try as he might, his humanity finally outweighed his other doings. Like her, he had felt guilty for what he had done.

"That was months ago. Why hasn't the witch brought him back then?"

"Elijah informed me she's been having difficulty. I can only assume it is because Bonnie is still a young witch, therefore she lacks the knowledge of the spell."

"Does Elijah know you had the spell removed?"

"No. I never told him or Kol about the spell. He just witnessed her failing."

"Oh Nik, what are we going to do? I can't lose them. I can't even bear the thought of it." Rebekah sulked in her sofa chair.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. "Like you just announced, we have to tell them."

Rebekah held back her tears, "When?"

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Elijah, can't you relax? I mean do you always have to sit with your back so straight like that?" Caroline asked while she took a bite of her meal.

He was about to respond but then Kol interrupted, "Don't bother, Caroline. Elijah has always been a… 'traditional gentleman', as he puts it."

"Hmm well maybe you should take some pointers," she quipped.

"I said I was sorry, Caroline. Like I told Nik, I was just testing you," he said while he stared at the beautiful waitress that was working the tables around them. "Mmm she's a pretty little thing, isn't she Stefan?" He looked over at the Salvatore who was not amused by Kol's habits.

"Really, Kol?" Caroline whined.

"It's okay, Caroline. Kol is obviously just lonely. But I'm not. I'm not lonely every night…with his sister." Stefan smirked.

"Oh my gosh, seriously?" Caroline said raising her voice a little.

Meanwhile Elijah closed his eyes and mumbled something to the degree of _I'm surrounded by children._

Kol was about to stand up but then Elijah forcefully pushed him back down. "Enough. From the both of you," he said while he looked at Stefan and then back at Kol, "Ms. Forbes," but then she made a face, "Caroline, are you willing to share any details about the party you have planned for tonight?" he asked while smiling.

Caroline beamed at her company, "Only that you have to wear 1920s attire and to be ready by eight o'clock tonight."

Kol huffed loudly and then sulked in his chair.

"Jeez, what's the problem Kol?" Caroline furrowed her brow.

Elijah chuckled and then spoke for him, "We missed out on the Twenties, Caroline, and Kol hates feeling… inexperienced." Kol growled.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It was finally time for the big party and the penthouse was silent. All four men we're busy getting ready in their respective quarters but the two blondes were already indulging in champagne while they got ready in Rebekah's room.

Rebekah was helping Caroline style her hair in a Twenties fashion, "Are you nervous?" Caroline asked her friend.

Rebekah sighed and then downed the rest of her champagne glass, "Yes, I suppose. I will be experiencing a whole flood of memories tonight thanks to you."

"Well I didn't do it on purpose, Bekah," she laughed, "Nik, told me it was his favorite era."

"I know, Caroline… your hair is so beautiful, I wish mine could twist as well as yours… anyway, guess what today is?"

"Your hair is perfect Bekah, I don't know what you're talking about. And what?"

"Today is Nik's birthday," Rebekah smiled to herself.

"What?" Caroline gasped, "Why didn't he tell me? Ugh, I'm so mad right now," she finished while crossing her arms.

"He's forgotten Caroline. He stopped keeping track decades ago. In fact, I can't remember the last time we celebrated for him."

Caroline furrowed her brow. She felt sad for him but then she let that feeling quickly dissolve away.

"Well then tonight will also be his birthday party. Thanks for telling Bekah. And thank you for being such a wonderful friend, you know I love you, right?"

Rebekah turned away for a moment while she reached for Caroline's hair feather. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the guilty feeling that crept into her conscious. She turned back around so that Caroline could see her in the mirror again and flashed a big smile, "You're welcome Caroline, and thank you for being my friend. I love you too." She pinned the feather to the side of Caroline's short curly bob hairstyle.

Caroline sighed with happiness, "Oh wow, Bekah thank you. You put my styling techniques to shame."

"Don't be ridiculous, Care, I love the hairstyle you gave me," she said as she smoothed over her short crimped hair that was fashioned with a glittering black and red headband. It matched perfectly with her red flapper dress that had hints of black undertones, down to her red heels. She slipped on her long black gloves, "You ready, dear?"

Caroline got up and smoothed out her dress, "Yes, let's go have some fun." The two girls hooked arms and made their way to the staircase.

**~TVD~**

Klaus and Stefan were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Rebekah quickly descended down and took Stefan's arm. He was dressed in a classic black suit, red and black tie, his hair slicked back with a few strands in his face, and he grinned like a little boy. He whispered in her ear how lovely she looked and then they walked out the door without another word.

Caroline was stopped at the top of the stairs though, completely taken away with Klaus. He looked gorgeous. Handsome. Confident. Like a model from the Twenties. Extremely sexy. Caroline really couldn't decide what word to use for him as she took in his strong appearance. He was clad in his traditional black but the suit had an almost silky appearance. His shirt was also black with the exception of his tie which was a silvery white. His hair was slightly gelled but those details didn't matter. The smile he wore was of genuine happiness. He was, without a doubt, excited. And as he stared up at Caroline he grew very anxious. She finally broke the silence, "You look beautiful."

Klaus chuckled at her, "That's supposed to be my line, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just the truth," she said while she kept smiling at him.

"Well thank you, love. Are you ever going to come down from there or do I have to come and get you?"

Caroline's smile slowly turned into something more seductive as she slowly took her first step into the light that the diamond chandelier cast onto the steps. Klaus' breath hitched as Caroline continued her way down. The vision of her filled his eyes as he took in her exquisite features. His eyes trailed from her silver heels, and then up her toned legs, and then gasped at her angelic yet somehow sinful silvery white flapper dress that hugged her in all the right places, and then to her beautiful smiling face, he noted the adorable white feather in her hair but he loved the red lipstick she wore on her sweet lips. She finally reached the bottom of the steps but continued to walk toward him until she rested her white glove-covered hands on his chest. Her turquoise-green eyes gazed up into his mesmerizing blue ones. "Hi," she innocently said.

Klaus didn't realize his mouth was open until he gulped down his nerves. "Caroline, you look absolutely amazing. You're beautiful, ravishing, Caroline, you're going to be the death of me," he said while took her hands in his.

"Thank you," she laughed and then turned her head to look around, "Where's Elijah and Kol?"

"They're downstairs in the lobby waiting where I gather Stefan and Rebekah are."

"Oh, well let's go then," she said as she started to make her way past him, "I feel bad for keeping them."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, "They can wait a little longer," he said while he grabbed her face and kissed her. And Caroline was glad she was wearing the no-smear no-stain type of lipstick. When he finally pulled away her eyes fluttered open and he smiled again. He couldn't stop smiling. "I have something for you, sweetheart."

He gave her another kiss and then reached around on the table that was behind him. He held a box in front of her and opened it. Caroline gasped as he took out the gift.

"I know you told me that you didn't want any…expensive jewelry from me," he laughed a little, "but since you've been breaking your rule of receiving my…romantic drawings, I figured I could break this one for you."

He turned her around so that they were both facing the small hallway mirror that hung on the wall and presented the necklace in front of her as he began to clasp it behind her neck. The necklace had an endearing silver heart that had a teardrop diamond hanging from the middle of it. It was simple but Klaus knew she would not have accepted anything more. He learned her taste in jewelry long ago and while she never wore diamonds he made an exception with this necklace.

With tears threatening in her eyes she touched the necklace with her hand, "It's so beautiful, Nik. Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her and then kissed the top of her shoulder. "Caroline Forbes, you are the love of my life."

**~TVD~**

"Well it's about time!" Kol shouted as Klaus and Caroline came out of the elevator. He was pacing the lobby in his ridiculously expensive dark pinstriped navy blue suit. "How do I look, brother? Devilishly handsome, right Caroline?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed. She then looked over at Elijah who was clad in a dark brown and grey suit. "You look very handsome, Elijah."

Elijah grinned because he was also nervous about what he was wearing but he would never say so. "Thank you, Ms. Forbes."

"Okay, well let's go shall we?" Stefan said.

"Wait," Caroline said while she eyed everyone, "I have one rule for tonight: no killing. I mean it. I don't want any dead bodies at this party."

Everyone nodded. "You have our word, Ms. Forbes. Kol?" Elijah looked at his youngest brother.

"Yes yes, our word. No killing. This bloody party is going to be no fun now," he mumbled while he stalked past them toward the doors.

The rest of them followed him and when they were finally outside in the cool nighttime, almost spring, weather they noticed two 1920s Rolls Royces with drivers standing next to them.

"Okay," Caroline sang, "The four of you get the black one. Nik and I are in the white."

**~TVD~**

Klaus had his arm draped around Caroline as they rode in the car. As soon as the car began to move they felt like they were traveling back in time.

Klaus couldn't handle it anymore. His curiosity was getting the better of him. "How'd you find these cars, love?"

Caroline turned her head towards him and gave him an evil smile, "Oh I have my ways."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "My oh my, Caroline. Are you telling me you that you used compulsion to get your way?"

She nudged him with her elbow. "I _am_ a vampire, Nik. And I don't take party-planning lightly."

He was about to say something but then he heard the sounds of jazz music as the car began to slow. The cars rolled up to a large building with windows that glowed of soft yellow lighting that flashed silhouettes of people dancing. Klaus helped her out of the car and they both turned to face the building, just in time to see Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah walk in.

Caroline looked up at Klaus, "You ready?"

Klaus couldn't contain his smile, "Yes, love, I am."

With her arm hooked around his he began to lead her toward the entrance, "By the way," she said, "I learned something quite important today."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

They crossed over the threshold and entered the world of the Twenties. "Happy Birthday, Nik."

**~TVD~**

Caroline Forbes was not Miss Mystic Falls for nothing. The party was more than just a gym room with feathered boas strung on the walls. The two-floored building was the epitome of the perfect Speakeasy. People from around the world were there because Caroline made sure to get the word out. The lower floor had a large dance area as well as several bars. There were a few tables scattered about and a large live band was in the corner, blasting the sounds of the Twenties; the age of liquor and jazz. The golden caged elevators led upward to another entertainment area with several private rooms, and instead of a dance floor there were pool tables, poker tables, and black jack dealers. The entire scene was authentic: patterned carpets, wooden floors, darkly designed walls, aged leather furniture along with intricately carved tables and chairs. There were red velvet booths that hugged the sides and the corners of the rooms and chandeliers dangled above while other lights hung to the sides of the many bar counters.

The party was even better than what she imagined because now she saw it filled with people. Laughter was in the air with the sounds of clinking ice in mixed drinks. She could hear different languages and saw different fashions: feathers and boas, scarves, beads, tassels, fedora hats and pinstripes, along with classy buttons and suede shoes. She saw dance partners swing on the floor, drunken with delight. Klaus was right she thought, the Twenties was indeed wild.

Klaus and her made their way around the party, stopping and chatting with certain people who Klaus happened to know. She was surprised that he knew so many people until he whispered in her ear that the people he spoke to were in fact vampires. Caroline noticed the respect they gave him. He was commanding; dominating. Some of them referred to him as 'Lord Niklaus' which made Caroline chuckle. She didn't miss how they all feared him in some sense. Who wouldn't? Everyone knew about what he's done and what he could do. He was threatening, ruthless, and it was in these moments that Caroline was reminded that she was in a relationship with the most dangerous man in the world. Still, the vampires that spoke to him would never know his other side. When he said he loved her she believed him. No one could persuade her otherwise.

The entire night turned into a slow-motion delight. At a certain point she walked around on her own engaging in French conversations. She finally spotted Kol at one of the bars surrounded by gorgeous women. He looked happy and that made her happy. When she was upstairs she found Elijah engrossed in an intense game of cards and was enjoying a cigar. The whole place smelled like smoke, alcohol, heavy cologne, and lust, and she loved everything about it. Stefan and Rebekah hardly left the dance floor until Rebekah grew tired. She sat in one of the back booths with Klaus as Stefan made his way over to Caroline.

"Hello friend, would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Of course, Stefan," she replied while he led her toward the dance floor.

The music was a slow tempo. "You did good, Caroline."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. Wasn't this like your glory era? " she asked as she looked around, appreciating her work.

He chuckled. "You could say that."

She looked back at him. "Are you happy, Stefan? You realize you're my best guy friend. I have to make sure you're happy."

He gazed over at Rebekah who was chatting with Klaus and another couple. "Yes, Caroline. I'm not sure I've ever been this happy in my entire existence."

She followed his gaze but her eyes landed on Klaus, "I feel that way too."

It was a moment that only two honest close friends could share. Both of them didn't need to explain to one another their feelings of why they were happy. They both didn't need to express how glad they were that they both came away from their hometown. They both didn't need to say how they would always have each other's backs. They didn't have to wonder if they would ever stop being friends because both of them were inherited into a family. And that's what they all were. Family.

Suddenly the music changed and because Stefan was an excellent mentor and since Caroline was a quick study, they both danced to the Charleston with perfection and joy.

**~TVD~**

Klaus sat with his sister and a random couple in an oval booth but he really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His eyes were fixed on the love of his life. His Caroline.

He watched her as she spun around and threw her head back with laughter. She was having fun and he took delight in knowing this. Normally he would have felt jealousy if she was dancing with another man but her partner was just a close friend. He glanced at Stefan and for a mere moment and he was reminded of the Ripper he met nearly one hundred years ago. Still, despite the fact they were all dressed for the part, Klaus knew this Stefan was different. He still considered him his brother though and he felt that Stefan considered him a brother as well. In fact, he went as far as admitting to himself that he much preferred this Stefan. Their new lifestyle was all for the better. He went back to watching Caroline. She was so bright and it wasn't because of her silvery white dress she was wearing; it was her light. He may be the devil but he was in love with an angel. She was his muse.

He excused himself from the table and made his way over to the band and requested they play a song he favored. He heard the music change as he worked his way to the dance floor.

"May I cut in, Stefan?"

Stefan just smirked at Klaus and gave Caroline's hand to him. He then made his way over to the booth and joined Rebekah, wrapping his arm around her.

Klaus spun Caroline around and then rested his hand on the small of her back while his other hand held hers. She rested her free hand on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun? Be honest," she asked while she searched his eyes.

"Of course I am. This party is better than some of the ones I went to during the real Twenties. You have a talent for detail, sweetheart. Thank you for the party."

She saw in his eyes he was being honest and she sighed with relief. "Good. Because compelling over two hundred people for this to happen was not easy. It takes so much energy you know?"

Klaus laughed at her baby vampire complaint. "Mmhmm, yes love," he replied as they continued to sway to the smooth sounding melody.

"Okay fine, it probably would not have been so tiring for you, Mr. Hybrid King," she said while rolling her eyes.

He laughed again. "Sweet Caroline," he just said while shaking his head a little.

"Stop laughing at me," she said with a hint of anger.

He dipped her low and then slowly brought her back up, reminding her of their first date. "Darling, I promise I'm not laughing at you. You amaze me." He pressed her body closer to his and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back while she stroked the side of his neck. He suddenly deepened the kiss and she moaned in his mouth, quiet enough that only he could hear it. When they finally pulled apart his blues eyes were filled with amber coloring, gazing at her.

Caroline was breathless and was feeling a little dizzy from their kiss, his touch. She sucked in some air and tried to spark another conversation so that she could regain some strength. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The Twenties?"

"I used to, but I find my life much changed since then. I prefer this decade now," he answered while caressing her cheek, "You can guess my reasoning." With that he wrapped both of his arms around her and slowly kissed her again, not caring that they were in the middle of a dance floor or that other couples were watching them. They had been at the party for over five hours but now his mind was on something else. He stopped kissing her and then whispered in her ear, "I want you, Caroline. I want you right now." Her knees buckled for a moment but Klaus held her up.

Caroline gripped onto his shoulders as she regained her strength. She pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. "Then take me." He took her hand and led them off the dance floor.

**~TVD~**

He led her outside and began searching for their white Rolls Royce they arrived in.

"There it is," Caroline pointed, knowing what he was searching for.

They walked up the car but the driver was nowhere around, most likely enjoying the party himself.

"Bloody hell," Klaus cursed while he looked up toward the starry night. He then ripped open the locked passenger door. Caroline laughed at his impatience. "Get in, sweetheart." After he helped her in the car he flashed to the other side and ripped open the door like he did the other. He went to start the engine but the keys weren't there, "Brilliant. The bleeding keys are not here." He reached under, near the pedals, with both hands and fiddled around. The car came to life.

"Did you just hotwire the car?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"Oh love, I've been bad all my life." He winked at her and then pulled out onto the streets. And Caroline was a little turned on by that.

While he drove Caroline had her eyes fixed on him. He could feel her gaze. "What's on your mind?" he asked her. Him. He was on her mind and Caroline decided to show him.

She curled up next to him and rested one of her hands on his leg while she started to lay tender kisses on his neck.

"You know, the first time I saw you I was terrified…but I still thought you were cute," she admitted and then slid her tongue across his skin.

Klaus' hands on the steering tightened. He was very aware of where her hand was resting: "Caroline."

"And I still remember the smell of the cologne you were wearing when you danced with me at the ball. I loved it," she said the last part in his ear and then dragged her lips against his neck again.

"Caroline. You're killing me, love."

She slid her hand from his leg slowly upward, grazing over his abdomen and rested it on his chest and then caressed the other side of his neck. She spoke against his skin, "I dreamed about you after that. And the next night after that…"

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" He abandoned the wheel completely and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely until she moaned with delight. His lips moved against hers with determination, letting her know how much her words had an effect on him.

She opened her eyes while his lips were still on hers and glanced at the road ahead of them. All she saw was a pair of blinding headlights and the loud sound of a horn. "Nik!"

He broke away from her and quickly grabbed the wheel, steering them back to safe travels. His jaw was set, angry with himself for being so careless with her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was reckless of me." He glanced over at her and then stared at her. She was facing him, casually leaning against the passenger door, twirling one of her curls, shooting him a devilish smile. "Oh Caroline, you're bad. Very mean, sweetheart," he said to her while he grinned facing ahead.

**~TVD~**

As they rode up the elevator he was silent and extremely calm which in return made Caroline very nervous. They had been laughing up until then so she couldn't understand why he was all of the sudden very quiet.

In truth Klaus had retreated to his thoughts. He admitted he was having fun with her but now he was going to take over. He was going to determine the pace of what came ahead. He was leaning against one of the elevator walls and looked over at her. The elevator door opened and he took her hand and kissed it. "Come, love."

They walked into the penthouse and as soon as he closed the door behind her he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into his amber-lit bedroom.

Caroline swore that if her heart could beat it would racing. He gently set her down in front of his bed and brushed his lips against hers. They weren't laughing anymore. He wasn't smiling anymore. She panicked.

"Wait, wait, wait," she pleaded while she pulled away from him. She walked over to one of his dressers and set her hands on the edge of it with her body turned away from him. She tried to catch her breath but she couldn't.

Klaus was by her side in an instant. He turned her to face him and took in her worried features. "Sweetheart, what is the matter?" he asked with only tenderness in his voice. She shut her eyes and shook her head in embarrassment, "Caroline, talk to me."

Caroline opened her eyes to him but then closed their space and buried her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and listened to her as she spoke against the fabric. "You have one thousand years of experience,…"

He sighed with relief, glad that it wasn't anything else. He didn't dare laugh at her though. The confidence she displayed in the car ride made him conclude that she knew how to play with him, she knew how to tease him in all the right ways, but now knowing her past, he realized that's all she really ever experienced with her partners. And he was slightly angry and elated to know that no one ever took the time to love her the way she deserved. He was going to change that, tonight. He took in words and it was just a fact, but he tried to think of words to make her feel less nervous. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him: "You're right, sweetheart. I've been around a bit longer than you. I cannot change that fact. But I have also never been in love, Caroline. What I feel with you I have never experienced so please take pride in knowing that," she nodded a little and he kissed her gently on her forehead, "Caroline, are you afraid of me?"

She looked into his soft eyes and quietly spoke. "No, Nik. I'm not afraid of you." She laced her hands together behind his neck and kissed him, showing him that she wasn't afraid or nervous anymore for that matter.

As their lips moved against each other, Klaus moved his hands to her hair removing the feather, slowly loosening it until her luscious locks fell down onto her shoulders and her back. At the same time she gently pulled at his tie, eventually sliding it off of him and then dropped it on the floor.

His lips trailed around her face, lingering around her temples as she slid her hands underneath his jacket letting it her hands run the length of his strong arms until his jacket also dropped to the floor. He ran his hands up her arms and then took off her long white gloves. His fingers trails upward on her back sending a shiver down her spine while his lips found hers again. Slowly he began to move them toward the four-poster bed until the back of her knees touched the comforter. His experienced hands slid down the sides of her ribs down to her hips and then slowly began to pull up her dress. She raised her hands above her head letting him undress her, leaving her only in her lace lingerie. He caught her mouth again and slid his tongue inside. Tasting her sweetly, giving her a hint of what was to come. With one arm around her waist he lowered her onto the bed while his other arm supported their gradual fall. He moved her until they were close to the headboard.

He hovered over her on his knees and hands, gazing into her eyes while she looked back at him. "Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this? Because after this there is no turning back," he reached her face and caressed her cheek. "The wolf inside me won't allow it."

She smiled at him and clutched the collar of his shirt, pulling his face towards her. "I know, Nik. I want to be yours. Forever." With that he hungrily kissed her. She pulled at him until his body was resting on top of hers. She wrapped her legs around him and he slightly moved his hips against hers, igniting a fiery sensation in both their bodies.

Her hands went to the front of his shirt and she urgently began to unbutton it. He helped her take it off while their eyes never left each other. Her eyes then admired his sculpted chest and toned abdomen and she let her hands explore his skin. Klaus shut his eyes and lowly growled, enjoying the feel of her hands on him. She slid her hands further until she reached his belt and began to tug at it but he took her hands and raised them above her head, speaking against her lips, "Not yet, love."

He kissed her and their tongues battled each other for dominance, in which she quickly lost when his hand slid under her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off her and threw it aside. His lips dragged down onto her neck and then onto her newly exposed skin. Her hands tangled in his hair as she arched her body toward him while he tasted and teased her curves. He lingered there, taking his time tasting her, drawing little moans and whimpers from her. His hands rubbed down the length of her body, hooked underneath her knees and he pushed his hips again. She moaned a little louder. "Nik, please."

He found her swollen lips again and kissed them one by one. "I know, sweetheart," he whispered huskily. He wanted to love her like she deserved. He was going to take his time with his woman and show her how much he loved her. He also wanted to ruin her, make it so that she would forget every man she had ever been with. Make it so that she only ever wanted him. Make it so that she would only ever love him. His hands roamed her body and he was taking notes on what made her cry out. As she would say, he wasn't playing fair but he never planned to.

Their hands laced together as he lips grazed lower on her body. She could feel his fangs lightly scratch against her soft stomach making her own fangs and veins appear on her face for just a moment. Her breath hitched at the sensation of it. One bite from him could kill her and yet she knew she was safest in his arms.

Caroline was lost. She didn't know what to do because she lost control long ago. He consumed her, enraged her, and loved her all at once. Only he knew how to take from her but give back so much more. Only he could do this to her. She felt his hands grab the fabric of her lace panties and he slid them down her legs while he also took her off her heels. She breathed a little harsher as she realized she was completely naked in front of him, now only wearing the necklace he gave her. While he was on his knees he raised one of her legs to his face and she felt her ankle rub against his scruff. He kissed her inner calf and his eyes roamed over her body, making her blush a bright pink. He smiled at her. "You're beautiful, Caroline. Perfection," he said while he lowered himself on top of her again, seeing desire in her eyes.

He gave her a feverish kiss that left her feeling heavy with wanting as he took off the rest of his clothing. She watched him as he undressed and then bit her lip, aching for him. He lowered his body to hers again and she wrapped her arms around his back and slid her calves up and down his legs.

Resting his forehead against hers, he watched her as he finally pushed inside of her. She gasped and moaned loudly and he stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. He kissed her, went to her neck and then started to move within her.

He moved slowly; it was agonizing pleasure, gradually bringing her close to the edge. With each thrust, her hips met his perfectly, like they were made for each other. He brought his face close to hers while he continued to move, mingling their erratic breathing. Her vision was filled with him but then she turned her face and bit her lower lip as he deepened his strokes.

He watched her face twist in pleasure and he took pride knowing that he was the one making her feel the sensation. She moaned his full name and the sound of it made him moan as well. He grunted as her hands stroked his back, giving him small jolts of pleasure.

Caroline all of sudden felt herself being pulled upward. Without breaking them apart he was on his knees with her wrapped around him. Her hair fell around his face and shoulders, and her heart necklace dangled between their bodies. Even in their vertical position he continued to move within her.

Gripping onto her hips, he guided her and chose the tempo. Caroline gripped onto his shoulders and threw her head back while his mouth found her delicious skin. He tongue teased and tasted the curves of her body relentlessly. "Niklaus," she said as her moan turned into a purr.

Their eyes locked as they continued to move, as she continued to rock her hips against him by the instruction of his expert hands.

He wrapped his arms around her again and they fell back onto the bed with her underneath him. He still kept moving. He stroked her deeply and every time he did he was silently saying _I love you. _He kissed her roughly this time, demanding her to open her mouth, which she did. His tongue slid inside and tangled with hers. He savored her as he started to move quicker.

Caroline gasped in his mouth, trying to get air that he wouldn't allow. Her hands trailed down his back, even lower, feeling all of him, pushing him, urging him to move faster, to move deeper, making him growl at her touch. "Nik, please," she whimpered against his addicting mouth.

With each thrust he brought her closer to the edge, closer to the brink of ecstasy. Somehow his hands were everywhere at once. He held her tightly and yet he slid his hands gently around her curves. He knew how to tease her, how to taste her, where to linger, and enjoyed grazing her with his fangs, knowing the effect it had on her. He knew the secrets of her body now. "Soon, darling," he breathed.

He moved his face in front of hers again, his eyes never leaving hers as he quickened his pace. Grinding deeply and loving her like she should be loved. Her breath came out quick and harsh as he thrust within her deeper and with even more desire.

She felt like she was on fire. Everywhere he touched her he left a burning sensation that heightened her pleasure. She felt it building within her as she looked into his eyes. He rested her forehead against hers, still moving, almost a little roughly, and she finally came undone, stifling a scream with a moan, only to be devoured by his mouth once again. Waves of pleasure wracked her body, flooding her with bliss. And he rode her out, letting the waves continue to wash through her until he moaned and came undone himself.

Still on top of her, unmoving, he kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Carolne."

His head fell onto her shoulder and rested against her neck. Their breathing was still rapid but she held him there. "I love you, Nik."

They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, still consumed with each other, letting their love linger, both not daring to move anytime soon, silently showing their declaration of forever.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please don't be shy in your reviews. I wasn't shy in this chapter. Hehe. So, favorite scenes? Did you like the party? Did you giggle at the Monster-in-the-closet introduction? How about Klaus' secret? Caroline and Stefan's moment? Kol's ego. Lol. Your comments always make me smile. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. School and Bridesmaid duties have overwhelmed me this week, and to be honest I was battling a bit of writer's block. I wish I could have posted sooner. **

**Still, thank you for all of the blushing reviews! I am so thrilled that you all loved the last chapter. I just wanted it to be perfect. And I am surprised at how many of you really liked the monster in the closet scene. It was a lot of fun to write so I'm glad you all enjoyed it. **

**Also, thank you to whoever posted my story as a recommendation on a Tumblr page. I'm extremely flattered. Really. **

**Again, I'm always grateful for all the wonderful comments. They keep me going. Much love. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"This isn't some fairytale. When I kiss you… you don't wake up from a deep

sleep and live happily ever after."

**(The Day Before)**

_Klaus let himself fall back on her bed and he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. "There's something else."_

"_What? What is it?" [Rebekah asked]. _

"_The Bennett witch has been trying to return Tyler Lockwood."_

_**~TVD~**_

"_Bonnie are you sure you can handle this?" Elena asked her for what felt like the hundredth time._

"_Yes, Elena. I'm sure." She gave her a small smile that hid her uncertainty. _

"_So Judgy, why do you need me here again?" Damon asked annoyed._

_The Witch sighed. "Because Damon," she said biting out his name, "I'm not going to bring Tyler back as a Hybrid. It's too hard for me to resurrect such a powerful creature. But I figured out a loophole. I can bring him back as half of what he is; a vampire."_

_Damon just stared at her for a moment. "And…" he said while waving his hand about, urging her to elaborate. _

"_And if… when he wakes up he will be hungry and you're the strongest person here." She gave Damon one last glare before she stepped into the candlelit circle where Tyler's body was laying. She picked up her grimoire and started to speak the Latin incantation._

_**~TVD~**_

"_That was months ago. Why hasn't the witch brought him back then?"_

"_Elijah informed me she's been having difficulty. I can only assume it is because Bonnie is still a young witch, therefore she lacks the knowledge of the spell."_

"_Does Elijah know you had the spell removed?"_

"_No. I never told him or Kol about the spell. He just witnessed her failing."_

_**~TVD~**_

_Jeremy, Elena, and Damon watched Bonnie repeat the words over and over again. Bonnie hovered her hand over Tyler's chest and her nose began to bleed. She started to speak louder, not even needing to read out her grimoire anymore._

_**~TVD~**_

"_Oh Nik, what are we going to do? I can't lose them. I can't even bear the thought of it." Rebekah sulked in her sofa chair. _

_Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. "Like you just announced, we have to tell them."_

_Rebekah held back her tears, "When?"_

_**~TVD~**_

_The splitting migraine Bonnie was having in her head was begging her to stop but she continued to repeat the words. _

_Blood was dripping from her face. Her hand shook violently. _

_The candles blew out. _

_Tyler's eyes opened._

_**~TVD~**_

"_I don't know, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted. He spun around and faced his sister. "I don't know when," he said again at almost a whisper._

"_Then perhaps we won't tell them, Nik. It's been nearly a year and nothing has happened. Perhaps we won't have to say a word. I guess, I guess I can learn to live with the guilt…" she finished weakly._

_Klaus sat back down on her bed. "…Learn to live with the guilt…" he repeated her words but was saying it really to himself. _

_Their conversation ended though when they heard the front door open. It was almost time to start getting ready for the party._

**~theVampireDiaries~**

**(Present Day)**

Sunlight peaked through the semi-drawn curtains and settled on a sleeping blonde beauty. She stirred, her eyes fluttered open, and she instinctively brought her hand up in an attempt to block out the light. In that brief moment she had forgotten where she was and why she was so tired but she was delightfully reminded when she felt his arm pull her, turning her on her side to face him.

"You're finally awake," Stefan said with his face half buried in his pillow.

She frowned. "Oh well excuse me. Good morning to you too," Rebekah retorted as she stared back at him.

"It's technically Afternoon," Stefan pointed out while he lazily smirked at her.

Rebekah groaned and then threw the bed sheet over her head. She spoke from under the covers. "Stefan, you are impossible."

Stefan joined her underneath the covers and pulled her to him so that their naked bodies were pressed together. "You can call me whatever you want, babe, but I've been waiting for you to wake up for almost an hour. Now, let me kiss you." He put his hand behind her neck and drew close to her. His lips brushed against hers but then she shoved him away.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated as she quickly ducked out from under the covers.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Being with Rebekah was like constantly riding a rollercoaster. She never was much of a morning person. But he didn't care. He reached out his arm to grab her.

**~TVD~**

"Stay, love," Klaus huskily ordered as he pulled Caroline back into bed with him.

Caroline giggled as he snaked his arm around her waist, tickling her in the process. "Nik, it's already mid afternoon."

Klaus moved on top of her and began planting lazy kisses on her neck, never getting enough of her. "Mmmmm, your point sweetheart?"

Caroline breathed a little unsteadily as she felt his lips trail along her collarbone. "My point is," she squeezed her eyes shut to try to concentrate, "is that we are wasting our day away."

"Honestly Caroline," he said in his ever so sexy accent while he slid his hands over her silky body, "I don't see how this is a waste of a day."

**~TVD~**

"But it is Stefan. I have wasted my entire morning sleeping. I was supposed to meet Caroline this morning where the party took place and help her direct the clean up crew. I need to get dressed. She is probably almost done and I feel horrible for letting her down," she paused but then continued when she didn't get a response, "Bloody hell, Stefan. Move. Let me up."

Stefan heard all what she said but he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Rebekah. Shut. Up." And then he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sensuously, longingly, sweetly, and even a little proudly.

Her hands tightly wound in his thick hair and she breathlessly spoke against his mouth, "I love you so much."

"I know," he whispered.

**~TVD~**

"I'm yours," Caroline quietly said with her eyes closed as Klaus continued to kiss her body.

Klaus stopped kissing her and hovered over her, lightly resting his body on hers. She opened her beautiful eyes and gazed up at him. He stroked away her hair that was whisked around her face and he smiled.

"What?" Caroline looked at him and saw honesty and vulnerability in his eyes and of course his cute dimples.

He sighed and sunk his head down onto her chest and tenderly placed a light kiss on her silky skin.

"What?" Caroline tried again.

He brought his head back up and looked into her eyes again. "Caroline," he began but then he looked like he was struggling for words. She noticed so she took his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. When she brought her eyes back up to him he smiled at her. "Caroline, you've driven me mad," he said, "I can't think without you near me or in my arms and the mere thought of losing you…..sweetheart there is no telling what I would do if I lost you." He sounded a little dangerous but his voice remained tender. "I love you and I know you hear me say it but you must understand that through out my extended life I have never loved anyone." His voice dropped to a whisper, "For centuries I wondered if I was capable of loving someone like I love you. And a few times I gave up trying to get in touch with the other side of me. Do you remember what I told you on your birthday? That I, more than once, thought about ending my own existence?" she frowned and gave a small nod. Then she reached up and laid her hand on the side of the face. He sighed again and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. "I've felt alone all my life. Until you." He leaned down and tasted her sweet lips while he brushed a few of her tears away. "Darling, I've been waiting for you for over a thousand years."

Caroline smiled softly at him, crying because she knew how difficult it was for him to confess with sincerity. She wanted to tell him everything she felt. How happy she was with him. That she was so in love with him that it actually hurt. She wanted to tell him that she never wanted a life without him but she choked on her tears. She put her hand over his undead heart and repeated through a joyful and tearful voice, "I'm yours."

He groaned as he captured her mouth again, taking everything she had. Consuming her, branding her, loving her.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Tyler? Come on, man, say something," Jeremy looked over at Elena, "Why isn't he saying anything?" He looked back at Tyler who was just staring into space.

They were all at the Salvatore boarding house and they placed Tyler on a spare bed. Bonnie was passed out in another room because of the intensity of the spell.

"He's probably still in shock, Jer," Elena tried to assure him.

"Why don't you two get some rest; I'll watch over him," Damon suggested. He hated to see Elena worry.

They were all about to leave the room but then Tyler mumbled something.

"What?" Jeremy asked. Tyler turned his head and finally faced Jeremy. He repeated himself, "Paris."

**~theVampireDiaries**

"Alright, care to run that by me again?" Klaus chuckled at his young brother. He was in too good of a mood to try to mask his emotions from his family. In truth he didn't even want to.

"I said I'm going to college," Kol said nonchalantly as he reached for more food.

Caroline loved these moments. She looked at all the faces that were around the table. They were having dinner in the most elegant room of the penthouse, the dining room. They were eating off of golden-rimmed plates and drinking out of sparkling glasses but their meal would hardly be considered "proper", as Elijah would say. Cherry coke and cheese pizza was on the menu. They were all in their PJ's, still exhausted from the 1920s party.

She looked at all the faces that were around the table. They were all chatting but Caroline was watching. She started to her right and giggled at Elijah, the only person who was using a fork and knife to eat his pizza. She grew to like his old fashioned ways. He was the oldest soul of them all and sometimes she felt like he was sort of fatherly but she didn't mind. Then she looked at Kol who always had a devilish smirk plastered on his face, her eyes moved to the person sitting in front of her and her heart warmed at the sight of him. Klaus, for once unaware of Caroline's gaze, smiled while shaking his head and then he put his head in hands, his shoulders shook uncontrollably at whatever Stefan was saying. Caroline looked at Stefan who was speaking more with his hands, waving them about and pointing at Kol who sat across from him. Stefan and Klaus both said the same thing at once, like brothers would, and then Rebekah shoved Stefan because she obviously didn't like what was said. Caroline looked at the girl who sat next to her. Rebekah was no doubt her sister, she thought. And Caroline was happy that Rebekah and Stefan had finally found each other again. Caroline was genuinely happy because she was surrounded by family.

"So what do you think, Care? If Kol were to go to college what should he major in?" Rebekah asked.

"Hmm, probably English or something. Maybe he'll learn the meaning of the word 'No'." Stefan and Klaus laughed at her comment.

"Caroline, no woman has ever said 'No' to this face," Kol said while pointing to himself.

"That is because you have compelled them not to," Elijah added.

Caroline frowned and Klaus noticed, as did Kol. "Not to worry little bird," Kol said seriously, "I don't sleep with women who are under compulsion. It takes out the passion you see." In that moment, everyone was reminded that even though Kol was highly immature, he could also be serious, but those moments were rare.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Rebekah almost shouted, clearly not wanting to hear about Kol's sex life. Caroline however was relieved by his comment.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Allow me to change the subject then. I'm leaving."

"What? Why? You just got here," Caroline sighed.

"I was reunited with some old companions at your lovely party and we all decided to take a trip to Dubai. It is rather a new city and I have yet to travel there," he answered her while speaking to everyone.

"Well have fun," Rebekah said in monotone.

"Dear sister, I am not leaving you forever, or you Niklaus. We are immortal. I'll visit again soon" Elijah said to comfort them.

"What school should I go to?" Kol bluntly said, changing the subject to focus on him again.

Elijah scowled, clearly annoyed, but then he smiled to himself: "Hogwarts."

And since Kol had never been much of a reader he thanked Elijah and left the table to go "download an application".

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The next day Caroline forced herself to get up early. She didn't like to waste the day away as she stated before. She turned over and gently kissed a sleeping Klaus and went to take a shower in her room. She loved sharing a room with Klaus but the prospect of having her own bathroom was too appealing to ignore. Besides, her favorite shampoo was in there, she said to herself.

She turned the knob and let the hot water wash over her. She felt like that woman in the Herbal Essence commercial, way too happy just because of shampoo. She smiled as her thoughts went back to him. After all this time she still couldn't believe that she was with him. She was with Klaus! Completely in love with Klaus. She covered her mouth with her hands and gushed. And god he was good in bed. Her eyes closed and images of last night and the night before flashed in front of her. Her skin tingled and her lips burned at the memory of his. He was a great kisser she thought. _Who am I kidding? He is good at everything._ And then she laughed a little as she turned the knob. She decided she needed a cold shower.

After she finished she wrapped herself in her pink terry cloth bathrobe and walked into her room. Klaus was laying on her bed, bare-chested with his hands relaxed under his head.

"Hello, darling."

"Good morning," she beamed at him, "You're up early."

"I woke up and you weren't there. To be honest, Caroline, I really dislike that." His eyes trailed over body. She was wrapped in a fluffy robe but she looked magnificent to him. Her hair was still wet and her face was free of make up. Klaus thought Caroline was gorgeous in any state but right now she looked…sexy.

She felt his eyes burning over her body and took a mental note that cold showers would never be helpful if he was around. She ran her hand through her hair and turned away from him toward her door. She slowly shut the door and then locked it. Before she turned around she waited a moment to compose herself, to hide her wicked grin. When she finally faced him he was now sitting on the edge of her bed and he cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes at her but a smirk tugged at his lips. She strutted over to him and spoke as she closed their distance from each other. "Well if you're expecting an apology, you're not going to get one," she stepped in between his legs, tangled one hand in his hair while the other curved behind his neck, and then whispered in his ear, "I do whatever I want." She pulled back to look at his eyes and there was a hint of amber in them, looking hungry for her.

Klaus smirked at her. Here was the Caroline he met in the Rolls Royce and he knew she was going to play with him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed with him and began to kiss her. They were both laying on their sides but as they kissed he rolled over on top of her and began to tug at her robe.

Caroline felt his hands begin to undress her but she grabbed them and broke their kiss. "Not yet," she teased and for a moment he looked angry. This is going to be fun, she thought. She rolled them over so that she was now straddling him and started to kiss him again, tasting his lips, loving how he responded. Her hands roamed over his taut body and she moved her hips slightly, feeling him want her. He started to tug at her robe but she stopped him again, "Not yet, Nik."

Klaus looked up at her and shot her a look of frustration. She laughed at him which only made him more upset. He was not having this, he told himself, and so he roughly flipped them over again and pinned her underneath him. He seized her lips and forced them to part and she moaned into his mouth.

Their tongues tangled and danced while Caroline's hands wandered to his pants, tugging them downward. He didn't stop her. He broke their kiss and trailed down her neck and as he traveled further he reached to pull open her robe.

She felt his hands at her robe and smiled at her thoughts. She flipped them over again, grabbing his hands, pinning them above his head. She brushed her lips against his but he growled and flipped them back over. Again. He gave her a look that screamed of dominance and Caroline only laughed at him.

She wasn't going to back down. She felt his strength radiating through his muscles as he crashed his lips to hers. She eagerly moved her lips with his but then mustered all of her strength to flip them again.

He growled again and then looked up at her: "Caroline, enough. Stop it."

She grinned down at him as she slowly moved her hips. She still had her robe on but he could feel her smooth body against his. "Stop what?" she teased but appeared to look innocent.

His hands slid up her thighs and went to her hips, holding them tightly, wanting to guide them. But she grabbed his hands and again held them above his head. She seized his mouth and kissed him like he kissed her. She felt he was about to flip them over again but then she snuck her hand between their bodies and moved her hips, taking him in completely. He groaned and tangled his hands in her wet hair as they continued to kiss.

She moved her hips against his patiently, and as she did she took his hands again and held them above his head. She broke their kiss and went to his neck and then nibbled on his earlobe lightly. Klaus was hating this and loving this all at once. She was driving him crazy.

Still moving, she slowly let go of his hands and then slid her fingers over his arms until they were splayed over his chest. She was sitting upright now and she continued to rock against him. Not taking her eyes away from him she opened her robe and then tossed it aside.

She threw her head back and whimpered and Klaus' breath quickened as she started to move a little faster. His looked up at her, his vixen, and was completely taken away with her beauty. Her hair was now wild around her face and all the curves of her body were inviting him. He smiled at the fact that she still had not taken off the necklace he gave her. He reached up and slid his hands up her soft stomach to her full chest and then back down to her hips. She stopped moving and looked into his eyes, giving him a knowing smile. "This is my room, Niklaus..."

Klaus was infuriated with her and yet completely aroused. He tensed his jaw but then he slowly brought his hands above his head again and clenched the bed sheets. With that she started to move again and he closed his eyes and moaned. _Damn this temptress_.

He groaned as she continued to move and her hands touched him everywhere. She went to his face again and kissed him hard, moving more intensely against his body. Klaus' head was spinning as he fought to keep himself together while also questioning how she was doing this to him. She was taking him, claiming him, and no one had ever done that before.

His eyes were closed as she brushed her mouth against his and then she bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a little blood. "Caroline," he groaned in pleasure. He opened his eyes and found her smiling at him as she continued to move. She had made him moan her name and she felt completely empowered. He chuckled at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

He clenched the sheets tighter until his knuckles were white because she started to move faster. She sat up again and as she gyrated she moaned loudly, closing her eyes and biting her lip to stifle her scream.

Watching her was torture, he thought. She had denied him his need to touch her and so he was forced to only watch. He was on the edge, breathing harshly, watching her. Just watching her, feeling her rock on top of him, taking him completely with every movement. She moaned again and she tangled her hands in her own hair, completely in bliss. He was going to lose it. Watching her, watching this goddess. His goddess. _My own bloody temptress._

She opened her eyes and they met his with a fierce and passionate look. She splayed her hands over his chest again and continued to move. She shut her eyes and let out a scream as she came undone, letting the fire of him consume her. Klaus groaned at her touch, at her sounds and came undone with her. He grabbed her hips and continued their movement against his. Both of them moaned as they felt the waves of ecstasy take over them, while his grip on her hips tightened, giving her the perfect balance of pleasure and pain.

She collapsed on top of him, laying her head on his chest that fell and rose quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place and then he stroked her hair. He gulped down as he tried and failed to catch his breath.

"I'm yours," he said.

Caroline moved so that her chin was resting on her hands on top of his chest. "I know."

He pulled her face to him and kissed her gently. And then he moved them so that he was on top. She laughed. The look he gave her told her that they weren't going to leave the bed anytime soon because now he wanted to hear his name.

**~theVampireDiaries**

Even though it was early in the morning, it felt like the middle of the night to a certain leather jacket-wearing vampire. Damon Salvatore sauntered out of the airport, yawning while putting on his sunglasses, and looked around. "France," he mumbled to himself, "Typical."

He was about to wave down a cab but then he spotted a red Camaro parked and no one was around. He grinned.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Stefan, where are you taking me?" Rebekah asked as he pulled her along the busy streets of Paris.

"This is your third time asking me, babe. Just be patient, alright?"

They continued walking for a while until it was just the two of them with no one in sight. Only the sound of Spring and the clicking of Rebekah's heels could be heard. They reached a garden that was somewhat of a labyrinth, but Stefan led her as they winded through the trees and blossoming flowers. They finally made it to the center where a hidden fountain glistened under the sun. The garden was a simple remote piece of beauty and Rebekah smiled at how romantic Stefan truly was.

They sat at the edge of the fountain and Stefan took her hands in his. He looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful to him. "Rebekah."

If her heart could beat, it would be racing. Her mind had so many thoughts running through it she was struggling to focus. She looked at him and saw all the good that he was. He had a past and somehow he turned his life around, into something worth living for. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him gently squeeze her hands.

"Rebekah," he smiled, "You're the most complicated woman I've ever known. You're spoiled and moody," he laughed as he watched her scowl, "and I don't care. I love that you're too stubborn for your own good, and I even love that little temper of yours." He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You make me laugh, babe. And I have never loved anyone more."

Rebekah held back her tears as he spoke. He had the gift of saying the rudest things and yet she swooned.

He reached inside of his pants pocket and drew out a small velvet box. "I love you, Rebekah. Will you…"

"Stop!" she yelled. She got up and clenched her hands in her hair as she spun around, taking in all the colors of nature and scent of spring and sight of him.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?" he asked her, worried. He got up and wrapped his arms around her as guilt-stricken sobs wracked her body.

"Stefan…I…" she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. But he put his hand under her chin and made her. She looked into his eyes as she cried, "Stefan…it was me. I… I'm the reason why they drove off the bridge that night…"

He dropped his arms from her and stepped back. He turned his back to her.

"Stefan, please, I'm so sorry!" she wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in the back of his denim jacket. "I didn't know! I was just mad!" She shook her head wildly but still held onto him. "Stefan, I was wrong, I know I was. I'm so so sorry!" She sobbed uncontrollably. She felt his hands touch hers but only to unwind them from him. He walked away without even looking back, leaving her to fall on her knees and cry, leaving her in the center of the beautiful garden, the center of the labyrinth, completely lost as to how to ever get back to him.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"So tell me Sweetheart, what do you want to do today. We still have the afternoon to do whatever we please." Klaus smiled in her hair as they stood outside on the terrace looking out over the city, his arms were wrapped around her with her back pressed to his chest.

She leaned back and rested against him and sighed. "Do you miss them?"

"Miss who?"

"Your brothers."

"No. Not really. They'll be around."

"I miss them."

"I thought you hated, Kol, at least," Klaus chuckled.

"He's just misunderstood. All you Mikaelsons are," she added and smiled to herself.

"Ah, but you have me all figured out don't you?" he teased.

"Unless you're keeping secrets from me, then yes," she giggled, so sure of herself in that moment.

Klaus frowned, but he was relieved that she couldn't see his face. He pushed certain feelings aside and changed the subject. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, maybe we can go somewhere different?"

"Be more specific, love. Tell me what you want. You know my answer is yes." He nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Take me away tonight. I don't care for how long."

He spun her around so that he could see her eyes and smiled as he cupped her face. "Where, love? Where do you want me to take you?" he asked her while he searched her eyes.

She covered his hands with hers. "Just show me, Nik. Show me genuine beauty. Anywhere is fine as long as you're with me."

He leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss was soft, tender, and promising. "Alright Caroline, anything you want, sweetheart."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Damon had compelled his way out of four speeding tickets by now. He zoomed down the cobbled stone streets intent on finding them. And then he saw him. He abruptly pulled the car over to the side and hopped out.

"Stefan!" he called but didn't move.

Stefan had been deep in his thoughts and wondered if he was hallucinating when he heard his brother's voice. He looked up and saw him standing there. "Damon."

"It's good to see you brother. You don't write. You don't call. Glad to see you haven't gone crazy. It doesn't seem like you've been terrorizing the town," he joked while he leaned against the car.

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"And you're still broody as ever. A year has passed and you haven't changed. I didn't think you would take my advice…"

"Damon."

"Okay, okay. We need to talk, Stefan. And I need to find Caroline."

The two brothers got in the car and drove off.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"What should I pack?" Caroline called from her bedroom.

"Absolutely nothing, love!" he shouted back.

She walked into his room, "Nothing?"

"Sweetheart, I'm everything you need."

She rolled her eyes at his ego, making him laugh.

"You know, I changed my mind. I think I'll just go shopping with Rebekah," she turned on her heel with a smirk on her face and then ran.

Klaus jumped up from where he was sitting and chased after her. She didn't get far of course. She had no chance against a hybrid. He swiftly picked her up as she was about to dash into the library but they remained in the living room and he threw her on a couch.

He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, silently laughing at himself for playing such silly games. She had turned him into a lovestruck fool. He looked down at her and she was still softly giggling from being caught. He wanted to kiss her.

"Hey there, Barbie."

Caroline shot up. "Damon?"

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get out," Klaus bit out.

"Hmm I take it you're not excited to see me," Damon spoke to him.

Caroline was still trying to understand why he was there. As soon as she saw him all her memories of Mystic Falls came pouring into her mind. She was overwhelmed.

"Get out or I'll rip your heart out. You choose." Klaus growled.

Then Stefan appeared from around the corner. "Oh come on, Klaus. Damon is just here to tell us a story. He already told me; now he wants to share it with Caroline." Stefan gave Klaus a look that friends would never exchange. Klaus didn't miss it.

"What's going on?" Caroline waited for someone to respond but no one did, "What is going on!"

"Tyler is alive," Damon said with no emotion.

Caroline's breath hitched and her hands clung to her chest.

Klaus was furious. He wanted to kill Damon Salvatore right there in his bloody living room but when he saw Caroline he put those desires aside. He reached out for her, "Sweetheart…"

She moved away from him. "Did you know?" Her head shot up to him, seeking the truth.

"Caroline…"

"Did you know? Did you know about this? Answer me!"

Klaus glared over at Stefan and Damon.

"Caroline we'll be downstairs in the lobby when you're ready," Stefan said. He gave Klaus one last final look and then turned and left, followed by his brother. Klaus heard the door shut and then he turned his head to Caroline again.

"Please, just tell me. Did you know?" She was fighting back her tears.

He heavily sighed, "I knew that the witch, Bonnie, was trying to bring him back. I didn't know she had succeeded."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, "What else?"

"Caroline…"

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "What else do you know? There's something else you're not telling me. I can feel it," she said as she hugged herself.

Klaus clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to tell her. He had already decided. He paced around the room and then he picked up the glass coffee table and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered into a million pieces and Caroline ducked away from the aftermath. She moved to leave the room.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "Where are you going?"

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"No!" he replied as she struggled against him, "Caroline, please, no!" He hugged her tightly to him, afraid to let her go.

She cried in his arms for what seemed like hours. Sobbing against his body as he continued to hold her.

"Let me go," she whispered against him.

"No," he held her tighter.

She pushed against him. "Let me go. Let me go!" she cried.

"No."

"Tell me what you know. Tell me what you did," she said, giving him another chance.

He couldn't. He didn't want to tell her. If he told her she would hate him forever. He couldn't stand the thought of it. Instead he held the back of her head and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her hard, trying to make the pain go away. Trying to remind her of their love. Trying to keep her, to hold onto her.

She tried to respond to him but she gasped from the pain of betrayal. She pushed against him again. Useless. She turned her face to the side. "Stop! Let go of me, Klaus!"

The use of his other name coming from her made him furious. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. She turned her face to the side again and slapped him. He stumbled back for a moment and she took her opportunity to leave.

He grabbed her again and pinned her to the wall. "NO!" He held her face in between his hands.

Caroline looked into his eyes and for the first time ever she was afraid of him. His eyes dilated and she panicked: "No! Please don't! Let go of me! Don't you dare do it, Nik!" she sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut, terrified to look at him.

Klaus looked at his love and then he realized what he was about to do. He was angry with himself. "Caroline…" he began. But before he could say anything he felt the searing pain of a stake being driven through his heart. His world went black.

**Please don't forget to review! I'd love to know your opinions and reactions. :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies, what a week I've had. I apologize for not updating sooner, especially since I left you all with a cliffhanger. This chapter was hard for me to write; I ended up going through all my chapters and read through them so that I could get a feel of what to write next. The tone is heavier but it's necessary.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs. You guys are the best.**

**Alrighty, well happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Passion is the source of our finest moments; the joy of love,

the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief."

_Caroline looked around saw that she was standing alone in the middle of her high school gym, wearing her red 1920s dress. Decorations were hung through out and there was a soft sound of the past's music. Everything was the same as she remembered but no one was there. She looked around and then she heard his voice._

"_Caroline. Baby, I've missed you."_

"_Tyler?"_

_Her eyes settled on him; he was dressed in the same 1920s suit and black fedora hat he wore to the dance._

"_It's me, Care," Tyler said noticing she was in a daze. _

"_Tyler, I…" she didn't know what to say to him. She had no words._

"_Sweetheart."_

_She spun around and saw Klaus standing in front of her, except she wasn't in the gym anymore. She was now in the old Paris building; the one she used for the 1920s party. She could hear the faint sounds of laughter and the tunes from the band but again no one was there. Only he stood in front of her, wearing his black suit with the same white tie. She looked at herself and she was wearing her white silvery flapper dress._

"_Nik. What happened?" she asked in a sad voice._

_He looked grim as well. His eyes were weary and his voice was pained when he spoke. "They took you away from me, love."_

"_I don't understand," she frowned._

"_He lied to you, Care," Tyler interjected. When she turned around to him the scene changed. She was back in the gym._

"_What?"_

"_He lied to you. You left him," Tyler clarified again. "He's a liar, Care."_

"_Darling, I am sorry. Please, Caroline. I never meant to hurt you."_

_She turned around again to face Klaus and she was back in the building. "Nik," she said through tears, "Please tell me it's not true."_

_He sighed. "I'm not going to continue lying to you, love."_

_With that she sobbed into her hands. She felt an emptiness swallow every fiber in her body and any ounce happiness she had evaporated from her as she wept. She felt shattered. She was heartbroken. _

_Klaus wanted to go to her but he couldn't move. He tried again and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. "I will find my way back to you, Caroline," he said as he winced from the pain. "I'm not letting you go," he promised her._

_She felt a tug on her elbow. "Come on, Care. You don't belong with him. Let's go," Tyler said as he pulled her away from Klaus. _

"_Nik, please," she cried._

"_I'm not letting you go, Caroline," he said to her as struggled to break free from his frozen state._

"_Come, on Care, let's go…" Tyler tugged on her._

"_I will find my way back to you, Sweetheart."_

"_You don't belong with him, let's go…"_

"_I will find you, Caroline."_

_Tyler pulled her to him and guided her away from Klaus. She cried harder as she was led away. She turned around to face him once again but he was gone. Only his voice lingered in the air._

"_I'm not letting you go, love. I'm not letting you go."_

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline woke up with tears running down her face. She squeezed her eyes tightly, clearing her vision in the process. When she finally remembered where she was she sighed deeply and sunk deeper into the coach seat of the plane. She wiped her tears away. "How much longer?" she asked.

"Hmm, 'bout two hours give or take," Damon replied.

She only nodded without looking at him.

Damon looked at her curiously. "Why are you crying? I saved you; it's over now, Barbie."

"Leave her alone, Damon," Stefan interjected.

"What is with you two?" Damon asked glanced from side to side because he sat in between them, "You, brother are gloomier than ever and you, Barbie, can't even stop crying in your sleep."

"You wouldn't understand, Damon," Stefan said dryly.

"Oh try me," he urged.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you right now," Stefan eyed him.

"Fine. Well, normally your broodiness would put in me in a bad mood but oh wait, I staked Klaus…which of course puts me in a really, really good mood," he said while he leaned back in his seat, smiling.

"Damon,…" Stefan warned.

"Alright, fine, so it wasn't a stake that could kill him but it just felt oh so good."

Caroline had been staring out the window listening. She tried to block out his words but she couldn't take it anymore. She turned her body to face Damon and spoke through a strangled voice: "Damon. Stop. Stefan and I do not care about your apparent happiness right now. Nik… Klaus didn't… Just don't speak about it anymore." Her words were forced out, almost through her teeth but Damon could see something in her eyes, something he used to see in Elena. He only nodded.

**~TVD~**

Nearly two hours later, their plane landed. In the early hours of the morning, the three of them silently rode in Damon's car and it wasn't too long until the familiar sightings of Mystic Falls came into view.

Caroline was sitting in the backseat looking down at her hands because truthfully she didn't want to look out the window. She hadn't said a word since she last spoke on the plane because her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about him. Angry towards him. Hurt by him. But those feelings she was experiencing were trumped because she was missing him. Missing his eyes, his voice, his touch, his smile…his love.

"What's changed?" she asked and her voice was hoarse from not talking.

Damon looked in his rearview mirror and took in her melancholy state. He decided he wasn't going to joke around and instead speak to her plainly.

"Well. You already know Elena is a vampire. She lives with me now. Jeremy still lives in the same house but I'm pretty sure Bonnie moved in with him a while back. Nothing much has happened; Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy still go to school and the Mystic Grill is still the same."

Caroline just nodded.

"There is only one _slight_ change," he admitted while cocking his head.

"And what would that be exactly?" Stefan asked.

"Welllll, a new Council committee formed. Apparently the previous Council members all had understudies so that the show can go on," Damon turned the wheel and pulled into his driveway, "And they definitely know how to entertain…"

**~TVD~**

Caroline stepped out of the car and looked at the Salvatore house. Stefan walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked him.

"I'm hungry," was all he said.

"Enjoy the bunnies!" Damon yelled after him. "He'll be back," he said turning to Caroline but she was sure he was saying it to himself.

She lingered by the car. "Are they inside?"

"Just Elena and Bonnie. Go on in. I'll get your stuff."

She began her slow trek toward the front door. She could hear the crackle of pine needles beneath her shoes. She heard the summer sounds in the woods but as she listened harder she could hear a rapid heartbeat belonging to the one human that was near. A thousand questions went through her mind because she couldn't guess their reactions. She walked inside and then into the study.

"Caroline!"

She spun around and all her current worries were banished when she saw her friend smiling at her.

"Elena!"

The two girls ran to each other and hugged each other tightly.

"Caroline it's so good to see you. Wow, umm you look so chic! Were you really in Paris? You're gorgeous! I'm so happy you're here; I've missed you!"

She laughed. "It's good to see you too, Elena. Thank you. Yes I was. Thank you, again. And I've missed you too," she looked at her friend and smiled, "Elena you've always been pretty but you are absolutely beautiful as a vampire."

"Thanks, Care," laughing at her bluntness, "So how was the plane…"

Elena stopped in mid question because Caroline's eyes focused on the person that peeked into the room.

"Hi, Caroline," Bonnie said quietly.

"Hey, Bonnie."

Caroline gave Elena a look that said she needed to be alone with Bonnie. Elena nodded and told them that she would be upstairs with Damon.

"Wanna take a walk?" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie gave her a small smile, "Sure."

**~TVD~**

The two old friends walked side by side in the woods. Neither of them had said anything because both were nervous to break the ice. Caroline hugged herself as she walked and Bonnie did the same. Both of them were not themselves; confrontation had never been a problem for either of them.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," Caroline said as she stopped and faced her.

Bonnie let out a sigh, relieved that Caroline said something first. "No, Care. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything… I mean, I should have made sure you knew. I mean, I should have made sure he wouldn't take advantage of you. I mean, everything you did, that was my fault."

"Wait a minute, how can you say that? I don't remember you telling me to go crazy," she said trying to lighten the mood.

Bonnie gave her a side smile in appreciation for the small joke. "No, but I heard, I mean I know how rough that day was for you."

Caroline frowned at the memory. "Yeah, it was a horrible day. After that day I didn't think I could go on living. I had no idea how to move on…"

"Is that why you left with them?" Bonnie asked while cutting her off.

They had stopped walking by then and were sitting on a freshly fallen tree. Caroline looked at Bonnie and saw that she was just trying to understand.

"Yes. At the time I told myself that there was nothing left for me here. I lost my mother, I lost my boyfriend, I lost Matt, and even Elena to an extent. I convinced myself that losing them was enough reason to runaway."

"Was it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but I also wanted to start over. I wanted a new life. But even when I left I still thought of you, Bon. I'm so sorry for hurting you that day and for any other pain I've caused while I was gone."

"It's alright, Caroline. I understand why you did and why you chose to leave. Sometimes I wish I could escape. I really wanted to when Grams died. It hasn't been easy learning witchcraft on my own."

"You're really powerful now though….it must have not been easy bringing Tyler back," she said while realizing it was her first time saying his name aloud since she learned he was alive.

"I did it for you. I wanted to set things right again," Bonnie explained.

Caroline just nodded. "So, how is he?"

**~TVD~**

Stefan walked into his old house. He wasn't really hungry like he has said; he just needed a moment to himself to gather his thoughts. He made his way up the stairs into his old room. He stood in the center of the room and glanced around. Nothing was moved. Nothing had changed. He didn't dare to sit down anywhere because he didn't want to get comfortable. He could still feel the velvet jewelry box in his pocket.

After a few moments he honed in on the sounds that reverberated through out the large house and he could hear them. He slowly walked down the hall to his brother's room and leaned against the doorframe. Unnoticed.

Elena and Damon were comfortably laying in each other's arms on the bed. Whispering words of forever but still wondering about tomorrow. Then their conversation shifted:

"She seems different….but sort of the same," Elena remarked.

"She is different," Damon stated.

"What do you think happened while she was over there? What did he do to her, Damon?"

Damon breathed in heavily as he stared at the ceiling, contemplating what he was about to say. Trying to figure out if his guess was correct.

"They're together."

"Wait, who's together? Stefan and Caroline?"

Damon laughed. "No. Thank god. I'm not sure if I could handle Barbie as my sister-in-law," he joked.

Elena shoved him a little. "Caroline is not that bad."

"No, she's only drawn to it, the 'bad' that is" he gave a sideways glance to her to see if she put the pieces together yet but she hadn't, "Caroline and Klaus are together."

Elena shot up from her laying position and gasped. "Oh my god. Do you think she is compelled? Wait, they're together? They're together…"

Damon sat up with her and stroked her arm as he asked, "Are you upset?"

She was quiet for a moment taking it all in. Taking in the fact that one of her best friends is in a relationship with her greatest enemy. A man that terrorized her and her loved ones for months. A man that ultimately killed her, and then his sister followed his footsteps. She sat there in Damon's arms for a long time taking it all in. Trying to understand, but more so wanting to understand.

"No," she finally spoke, "I guess I'm not upset. I'm just, I wasn't expecting that. A lot can happen in one year…a lot has happened in one year."

Damon had also been deep in thought but not about Caroline. _Where is Stefan?_ he thought to himself.

"How did you find out? Did she tell you?" Elena asked him, bringing him back to their conversation.

"Not exactly. She reminded me of you for a moment," he said while turning his face towards her.

Elena just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"She's angry for caring about him. When I talked about Klaus she was hurt but not so much hurt by his actions. She feels something for him but she knows he's a monster….like I am."

"Wow, you're really reading into this aren't you?" Stefan finally said making himself known.

Elena froze and Damon instinctively tightened his arm around her. Stefan didn't miss the subtle movement. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to one of the windows.

"Relax," he smirked while looking out, "you two can be happy."

Elena took in his appearance. She hadn't seen him since she became a vampire and he hadn't tried to contact her since then.

"How are you, Stefan?" she asked him.

He turned his body toward the couple. The situation was awkward; Elena never pictured herself to be in that position: talking to her ex-boyfriend while she was embraced in his brother's arms.

He smiled at them. "I'm fine. I'm happy," he admitted, "Are you two happy?" Stefan casually walked closer to them and sat on the end of the bed with his arms crossed.

Damon rolled his eyes but Elena was still trying to process the news of Caroline and Klaus while also trying to understand Stefan's calm demeanor.

"Yes we're happy, brother," Damon drawled and clearly annoyed with Stefan's patronizing persona.

"Good," he replied, "then I'm happy for you two."

**~TVD~**

"Tyler is alright," Bonnie told her, "I mean, I guess he is as alright as one can be in this situation. He's a vampire, Care. I could only bring him back as a vampire."

Caroline took in the new information like she was at a business meeting. Mystic Falls had this effect. Everything was always about plotting, and spells, and unceasing drama and tragedy.

"Let's start walking back," Caroline suddenly suggested. She stood up but Bonnie took her arm.

"Care, please talk to me. Aren't you happy Tyler is back?"

Caroline didn't have to think about her answer. She just said what she felt: "I'm happy that Tyler has a second chance to live. Bonnie what you did was nothing short of amazing. Really, it was. But, a lot has happened since I've been gone."

She left it at that and then turned to start walking. Bonnie stared after her for a moment but then shortly followed.

**~TVD~**

"Thank you," Elena replied cautiously.

Stefan smiled but then he was serious again. He looked at Elena and was relieved that he didn't feel anything.

"Damon, thank you for traveling to Paris to tell me the truth about what happened," he stood up and walked around to the front of the bed to face them, "I won't be staying though. I agreed to coming here because I wanted to tell you, Elena, that I'm sorry that I didn't call to see if you were alright. I learned what Rebekah did only yesterday," he paused again and looked at the two of them together, "I really am happy for you two. Damon, I'm going to honor our agreement."

"You don't have to," Damon said, immediately regretting that he nearly admitted to missing his brother.

Stefan knew that Damon missed him but it wasn't enough to want to stay in Mystic Falls so he just smiled to himself.

Then all their heads turned when Caroline walked in: "So, let's talk."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Klaus stirred and found himself lying on the living room floor of the penthouse. He shifted his body and heard broken glass crackle beneath him. He noticed a wooden stake on the floor.

"I came home and I found you like this. I pulled the stake out nearly five hours ago; it was lined with wolfsbane and vervain."

Klaus looked over at his sister. She sat on the floor against a wall with her elbows resting on her knees while her head was in her hands. He also noticed how hollow she sounded when she spoke.

"What happened between you and Stefan, Rebekah?" Klaus sighed as he sat up.

"I told him the truth. He was about to...," she then decided not to go into details because she didn't want to believe she was one word away from eternal happiness, "I just told him the truth. I couldn't keep it from him anymore, Nik. I'm sorry."

Klaus crawled backwards into the wall across from her and mimicked her position. "Don't apologize, Rebekah."

It was in this moment that they both realized how changed they were. They both endured a millennium's baggage of fury, sorrow, and bloodlust and it had only taken one year out of their entire existence to truly understand forgiveness, understanding, and compassion. They sat in silence and let their personal revelations imprint and direct their thoughts.

For Rebekah, acknowledging her need and desire to feel other emotions easily allowed her to abandon all of her notions of selfishness. She knew what she wanted, she knew who she loved, so with that she let her emotions spill over and trickle down her face, too exhausted to fight the inevitable.

Klaus could hear his sister's pain. He empathized but he was angry. He was angry for so many reasons: He blamed Damon for his anger. He saw, for a mere second, the mocking glimmer of revenge in the Salvatore's eyes as the stake plunged into his body, taking away his light. He blamed Time for not giving him enough of it. He needed more time with her to find the right moment to tell her. He blamed his brothers for not being there to aid him and to help him fight off what would take away his happiness. He blamed Paris for being so perfect he forgot about reality. He blamed his humanity because allowing himself to feel led to this downfall. He tensed his jaw and body and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the emotion he was avoiding. He didn't want to acknowledge it but it was there. It was waiting for him to admit its existence. He tried to blame everyone around him. He tried again to blame Time and Paris but it was useless. His entire reason to go on living was because of her. He wanted her so badly. His need for her could never be sufficed with someone else. He tried to blame the world but he let out a breath of defeat because he loved her. He loved her so damn much that he had no choice but to let the feeling he'd been trying to ignore become a part of him. He remembered the look in her eyes before his own closed and then he let the undeniable and agonizing wave of Guilt wash over his conscious, and he came to grips that he had no one and nothing else to blame but himself.

The two siblings remained in their perspective seats for a time until he broke the silence. He knew what his sister was thinking.

"Rebekah, I'm not angry with you."

She looked up at him with eyes red from her crying. "How could you not be angry with me, Nik? I told Stefan and he obviously came back here and told Caroline and then staked you again!"

"No, no Rebekah. He didn't," he stood up and went over to her pulled her up, "Go get ready. I'll explain what happened on the way there."

She didn't need to ask where they were going.

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't, Rebekah."

"You weren't there. You didn't see."

"You hurt him but I know him. He's not going to let you go. I know this because I refuse to let her go. Come on, go get yourself ready. And while you're at it grab your attitude. Pull yourself together."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline journeyed to the Gilbert home by herself. Stefan and Damon offered to go with her but she explained that she wanted to go by herself. The five of them just finished discussing Tyler and now she was going to him.

She walked along the path, each step bringing her closer to him, to Tyler. _Tyler Tyler Tyler_. His name was ringing in her mind but whenever she closed her eyes she saw him, not Tyler-him, she saw Klaus. And she remembered what he had tried to do to her before she left.

She shook her head hard and tried to concentrate on what she needed to do. _It's not even noon yet_, she said to herself.

She thought back on the conversation she just shared with the four of them:

"_Are you in love with Klaus?" Elena asked abruptly._

"_Yes," Caroline answered honestly._

_No one, with the exception of Stefan, knew what to think or how to respond. Caroline will always remember Elena and Bonnie's expressions. The pure silent confusion they displayed could only ever exist in Mystic Falls; a town that thrived off of legendary tragedies, vicious truths, and oblivious humans. The silence was interrupted when Bonnie finally spoke:_

"_Tyler is expecting you."_

"_I'll go to him then," Caroline responded with no hint of emotion._

"_You're going to stay, right? In Mystic Falls?" Elena asked._

"_I don't know," Caroline said, being honest again._

"_Are you trying to shut off your emotions," Damon asked sarcastically but was really seeking an answer._

_Caroline threw back the rest of the drink she had been sipping on. "I'm trying not to."_

She stopped and slowly took in the plot that once was her home. Her old house was gone. Not even the evidence of a fire was present. Now there was a large space for grass to grow wild.

She didn't spend much time there because there was nothing she could hold onto. Her home was the same as her love for the town. Completely gone. She knew what it felt like to be truly happy and she knew that Mystic Falls would never suffice. She finally understood his words.

She passed the Mystic Grill and heard the sounds of normalcy from inside. She thought about Matt and then she thought about what Stefan told her while they were alone, before she left:

"_It was Rebekah who made him drive off the bridge that night. She confessed it to me before we left, Paris," he said solemnly._

_Caroline's eyes grew wide and began to water._

"_I still love her," Stefan said and sighed deeply._

_She hugged him. Embraced him and all his faults because she was filled with imperfections as well. They held each other tightly. One of them cried while the other appeared to have no emotion. This was their silent promise to each other, that they would always have each other to trust and love. _

"_You know he's coming," Stefan said to her._

"_She'll be with him," she replied while silently dreading the inevitable reunion._

The town square was beautifully filled with life. As she ambled along she recalled every memory she experienced there and she decided that most of them were good. Most of them.

She glanced around and saw a couple sitting on a bench, the same one she sat on with him. She missed him and she hated him all at once.

**~TVD~**

The Gilbert house hadn't changed either. Caroline took in its features and smiled at the memories she had with Elena and Bonnie. She would always treasure their Girl's Nights.

She walked up the porch steps, strode inside, and there he was sitting in the living room.

"Care," he said and grinned at her.

"Tyler!" she quickly walked to him and threw her arms around him. They had a lot to discuss but she couldn't deny that she was genuinely glad to see him. She was overwhelmingly happy that he was alive.

He tightened his hold on her while he spoke. "God I've missed you, Caroline. It's been so long. You were the first person I thought of when I got back."

She didn't know what to say to him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm a vampire now," he stated happily, "a bite from me won't kill you now."

"I'm glad you're alive, Tyler," she told him, hoping it was enough.

His smile faded away and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Who am I kidding?" he laughed without humor, "We need to talk, Care."

They sat and talked for hours. He confessed to her that he was able to watch her the entire time he was stuck on the other side. He told her how he felt about her new life, that he was happy for her but hated the reason why she was happy. He poked fun at her outfit and called her a Parisian brat. She retaliated by calling him an immature adolescent. They laughed together but it wasn't the same as it used to be. It would never be the same.

Later they moved into the kitchen and she commented on the mess. He told her that him and Jeremy live however they want. When she asked why he was living there she told him how the new Council had taken over his house.

With that she told him how sorry she was about his mother to which he replied by saying the same to her. And he told her how he wished he was there that day to help her. She started to cry and he held her in his arms until she was calm again.

Over lunch and a few blood bags he told her about the deal Klaus made with Gloria. He told her he knew every memory Klaus made while he was in his body and that included the phone call to the witch. She cried again.

Finally, he asked her to talk about her life, even though he knew exactly what happened while they were apart. He sat down on one of the kitchen stools and listened while she cleaned and told her story.

She told him how she missed him for months. She let him know how he was in her dreams for a very long time. She spoke about Paris and how much she loved the city and she talked about finding a sister in Rebekah and that she considered Stefan to be her best friend.

He waited for her to start speaking about Klaus and she knew he was fighting his temper.

"_I don't have to talk about him," she said, "Not if you don't want me to."_

"_You need to talk about him," he replied intensely._

So she did. She explained how she got to know him and how she fell in love with him. She spoke about his kindness and gentleness and then she started to cry again. He walked over to her and held her again.

But he knew that she was no longer his.

They moved their conversation upstairs and laid on the bed in the spare bedroom. He talked about how he was glad that he was no longer a Werewolf or a Hybrid. He told her that he loved her and she said it back to him.

She told him how wonderful it is to be a vampire and promised him that the world is filled with genuine beauty for him to discover. He knew that her words weren't original but that they came from one.

They joked about high school and about the relationship they once had; it was a bittersweet recollection. She told him that she would never forget his love and that she would always appreciate and cherish the memories they shared. He told her that he would always be there for her.

She asked him what he was going to do now and he stated that he wanted to go to college and maybe play football. He said he wasn't ready to learn from the world like she had and she understood. He reached over and touched the heart necklace she was wearing and asked her what she was going to now; she said she didn't know.

"You still love him after what he did." It wasn't a question.

"I'm trying not to," she replied to him sadly.

"You can't help who you love, Care."

She buried her face in her hands as she spoke against her palms.

"I'm in love with a monster," she choked out.

His jaw tensed, fighting for control. He only wanted her to be happy.

"He changed for you," he said while he glanced over at her, "He changed for you, Care."

They both sat up and stared at each other while he continued to speak: "He doesn't kill anymore. I saw his humanity. He changed for you…because he loves you. Because you love him."

The words coming from him felt strange to hear. She was happy to hear that she had proof of sharing her humanity but she was heartbroken because she heard the words from someone who had every right to hide that discovery from her. Her heart broke for Tyler and she wished that could give him a happy ending. But she couldn't.

The day turned into Evening and they said everything that needed to be said. They come to an understanding; he knows that she's not going to stay and she knows that he'll stay because he wants to be normal.

He's changed now. He's just happy he is alive, or at least undead. They stood on the front porch and she kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a long embrace. _This is not goodbye,_ they told each other; it's one of beauties of being a vampire.

She walked down the porch steps and he let her go.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Elena," Stefan said while she walked into his room, "I thought you were going to the Grill with Damon and Bonnie."

"I decided not to. I figured we could talk….Where are you going?" she asked as she surveyed the suitcase on his bed.

He tossed a few of his journals in it. "Back to Paris. It's my home now, Elena."

She sat at his desk and fiddled with a pencil, nervous to ask her next question: "Are you in love with someone else?"

He looked at her and knew he couldn't lie: "Yes."

"Who? What's her name?"

"Her name is Rebekah."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline found herself roaming in her old high school. She slowly walked down its hallways and stopped once in a while to read posters and flyers that were plastered against the walls. She let her hands trace over varsity letters and she remembered how she used to be so dedicated to her afterschool activities.

She finally found her locker and opened it. No one bothered to clear it out. Her hands trailed over the pictures of her friends. She had a picture of her and Matt at the Grill, one of her and Bonnie sitting at a picnic table in the school yard, one of her and Elena at cheerleading practice, and then in the center was one of her and Tyler sharing a kiss. She began to tear up but she was tired of crying.

She looked at her shelves and read her textbook labels; she touched her French book. At the bottom of the locker was a single pompom splayed over a plastic bag. Caroline opened the bag and found her old gym clothes.

She changed right there in the middle of the hallway, stripping herself of the dress she was wearing and took off her heels and traded them for a pair of white sneakers, shorts, and a 'Go Timberwolves' t-shirt.

**~TVD~**

It was nighttime now. Caroline was standing in front of the entrance of the Lockwood caves. She stood there staring for a long time, not ready to go back to the Salvatore house just yet.

It started to rain but she remained standing there. Frozen as to what to do with her life but try as she might she couldn't fight her tears anymore and so she crumbled down into the mud and wept. She wept hard and desperately clawed at the ground because she couldn't steady herself. She exhausted herself and sat down with her knees drawn to her chest, letting the rain flood away her current situation. She didn't even hear him approach her until he spoke.

"Caroline, my love."

His sweet and addicting accent gave him away. Caroline's eyes trailed from his boots, to his dark jeans, to the beige henley he was wearing. She didn't look at his face though. She didn't dare to but instead she shot up and charged at him and shoved him down into the mud.

"How dare you! How dare you!" she screamed at him while she fisted her hands in his shirt, still not daring to look at him.

He flipped them over, their bodies sloshing in the rain, and stood up bringing her with him, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

She wrenched herself free from his grasp and by doing so she fell back down but scrambled to her feet again, still not daring to look at him.

Klaus just wanted to see her eyes but he knew why she wasn't looking at him directly and it pained him.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!" she went forward and shoved him again and he let her push him and pound on his body, "You're sorry! Are you happy now? Your plan worked! Okay? It worked! I'm in love with you, you bastard! You jerk! Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I love you," he said to her and dipped his head to try to see her eyes.

She turned away from him quickly. "Don't say that!"

"Sweetheart, please," he said while he reached out to her.

She felt his touch and immediately shoved him away. She hugged herself.

"I hate you! I hate when you touch me! I can't be in love with you, I can't!"

She was hysterical and Klaus was determined to bring her back to him. She began to sink down again to her knees but he rushed to her and picked her up. She fought against him for a few moments but gave up eventually. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Klaus carried her out of the woods and took her to his mansion. The entire way there Caroline kept her eyes shut and her face buried in his shoulder.

He carried her upstairs and into his bedroom and then into his bathroom. He carried her into his large standup shower. He set her down gently and then turned on the water. She finally opened her eyes but kept them focused downwards, still not daring to look at him. She could see his hands hesitate but then he eventually reached for her body and began to undress her and then he positioned her body under the showerhead and began to wash her. His hands gently lathered her body and hair and she watched the mud slide off of her and swirl around the drain.

Klaus felt terrible. He told himself he never wanted to hurt her and he did. Her pain was his fault. He told her that he didn't want any secrets between them and he held his own secrets from her. He told her she would be safe with him but he lied to her. He got down on his knees and began to wash her feet.

Caroline couldn't stop crying but once he got down on his knees she couldn't take it anymore. He was on his knees, silently begging for forgiveness. The almighty Hybrid King was on his knees and she couldn't stand the sight of it.

"Stop it," she pleaded and tugged at him to stand up.

He only shook his head and remained on his knees in front of her.

"Stop it! Get up!"

He shook his head again and covered her feet with his hands.

"Stop, please…Nik, please."

He didn't move and the sight of him like that broke her down. She crumbled down and fell into him and buried herself in his chest. She didn't care that he was still wearing his dirty clothes as she wrapped her arms around him.

After a moment of being still he finally gave in. He kept telling himself he didn't deserve her but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Finally, green met blue. He gazed at her as he wiped her hair from her face: "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," his voice was raw and laced with sorrow.

She looked into his eyes and saw his pain. She brought her hand up to his face: "I tried to stop loving you…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she choked on her sobs.

He bent his head and gently covered her mouth with his. He kissed her as they knelt in a tangled muddy mess on the floor of his shower. The shower water poured over her naked body relentlessly but his body never allowed hers to become clean.

Eventually he carried her to his bed and he fell asleep with her in his arms. She remained awake though, no longer believing in fairytale endings.

**So what did you all think about Tyler and Caroline's reunion? The reunion with her friends? Rebekah and Klaus' conversation? the dream? Klaus and Caroline's reunion? Please leave me a review if you have time; your comments are always helpful to me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers, Surprise! Inspiration for this chapter came to me sooner than I expected. **

**I am so happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you very much for all your reviews! It's very humbling to see how passionate you all have become with my story. AND shout out to all the readers who come from a country other than America. I am so flattered that you're reading my 'poorly-grammared' tale. **

**Just a warning, I use a lot of Italics in this chapter, so I apologize ahead of time if it seems confusing. Well enjoy. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers.

To be the kind of man who would never…"

Klaus woke up and habitually stretched his arm over to the other side of the bed. At first he only felt the cool sheets but then his hand eventually rested on her bare back. He recalled falling asleep with her in his arms but through out the night he woke up to her movements of her shifting away from him. He positioned his body to rest on his side and watched her; he couldn't see her face because she was turned away from him, laying on her stomach, but he concentrated on the slow rise and descent of her upper body, listening to her steady breathing. He reached up and touched her beautiful blonde hair that was splayed over her pillow and shoulders and then he lightly swept his fingers down her spine.

Caroline shifted in her sleep but then slowly opened her eyes to a shiver running down her back. Without moving her head, she looked around the room and remembered that she was in his mansion, in his bedroom. She briefly noted that she had never been in this bedroom before. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out reality but she knew he was awake and she would have to face him eventually. She turned her head and found him staring at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said to her while giving her a small smile.

"Good morning," she replied in a small voice.

He frowned at her knowing that she was still hurt by him. He could sense it, he could see it, he could hear it in her voice, and he could feel it just because of her lack of touch.

He rolled onto his back and dragged his hands down his face, breathing deeply, contemplating how he was going to fix this. He turned on his side again and he reached an arm around her body and dragged her to him.

Caroline didn't expect his abrupt movement so she brought her arms up, her elbows bent in front of her body while her hands were just below her chin. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other and while Klaus normally relished this specific sensation he could only sense waves of fear running off of her.

His arm that was wrapped around her back slid up to her face and he gently caressed her cheek.

"Caroline," he sighed, "are you afraid of me?"

She couldn't bring herself to hold his gaze and he knew why.

"Yes," she said with an underlying tone of finality.

Klaus' heart hurt. Her response felt like wooden stake plunged in his body. He shut his eyes for a moment and pressed his forehead to hers and he could feel her arms tense, acting as a barrier between their bodies.

"Caroline I know you'll have a hard time believing me when I tell you this but I would have never gone through with it. I would never compel you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to you….I don't want you to be afraid of me…. Because I love you….because you love me. I can't lose you, darling, so what can I do to have your trust again?"

Caroline sighed against him and finally relaxed her body. But then she lightly pushed away from him and sat up. She brought her knees to her chest and fiddled with her fingers.

"I need time," her voice cracked, "I need you to give me time, Nik."

He sat up and stared at her, willing her to look at him but she never did. He covered her hands with his when he spoke, "Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you want. Whatever you need."

She gave him a single nod without looking at him and then got off the bed.

"I'm going over to Bonnie's," she told him while finally making herself look at him again.

He fought every urge to go to her and hold her and kiss her. He wanted to love her so badly. He wanted her in his arms, forever. He wanted to make love to her right there but he knew he couldn't.

"I'll see you later then," he replied.

"Okay."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Good mooorrrning, Stefan," Damon chimed as he walked into their kitchen.

Stefan was drinking a blood bag so Damon commented, "No bunnies today?"

"Hello, Damon. How was the Grill yesterday with Bonnie?" he said, ignoring the blood comment.

"Oh fine. Music was horrible, drinks were slow to come. You know, the usual. Is there a reason why you didn't mention Elena?"

Stefan's face contorted with confusion. "Because she was here with me."

Damon's brow furrowed. "No she wasn't. She was with me."

**~TVD~**

"Where's Caroline?" Rebekah asked Klaus when she walked into his art room. She heard them come in last night but she left him alone with her on purpose.

"With Bonnie."

He was painting something but his thoughts were consumed elsewhere. Even to him the painting was just bunch of colors smeared together.

Rebekah noticed his lack of focus as well but she didn't comment.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"No."

"Did she forgive you?"

"I don't know, Rebekah," he said with a bit more irritation than he meant.

She frowned and walked over to him and embraced him. The hug was a simple gesture but after living for so long the little things in life had been forgotten between the two of them. Klaus eventually returned her embrace but hated how vulnerable he felt.

"Okay, well I'm planning on talking to Stefan today…" she said while they pulled apart.

"Fine," he looked at her sad eyes and he knew they were only a mirror of his own, "Good luck," he said with a hint of tenderness in his voice.

She stopped at the door before she left and turned to him, "Thanks, Nik. ….She'll come around, you'll see."

**~TVD~**

"What do you mean she was with you?" Stefan asked.

"I mean _she was with me_, Stefan. And then she was _with me_ all night. Is there another definition of _with me_ I should know about?"

Just then Elena walked in and reached to grab a blood bag from the fridge.

"Hey, good morning," she said smiling at both Salvatores, "Did you sleep well, Stefan?"

Instead of answering her, Stefan flashed to her and pinned her against a wall: "Where were you yesterday?"

Damon flashed to her instantly and threw Stefan off of her: "I told you she was with me! What the hell Stefan!"

Damon was about to advance on Stefan again but Elena stopped him while she spoke, "Damon stop. Stefan, I was with Damon and Bonnie at the Grill and then I came back here with Damon. What's wrong?"

Elena was a vampire now. If she was still a human she would have been hurt and offended by Stefan's actions but now she learned to overlook those physical encounters as threatening and instead interpret them as conversational gestures. It was a vampire thing.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her and then at his brother, "to both of you. Yesterday I thought I was talking to Elena about my relationship."

"Wait, you thought you were talking to me?" she asked.

"Wait, you're in a relationship?" Damon shouted.

Stefan dragged a hand through his hair and then stared upwards before he answered. "Yes I'm in a relationship with Rebekah…"

"Seriously Stefan! Rebekah?" Damon said, throwing his arms in the air.

Ever since he came back, Elena could tell he was different but she knew it was because of something positive. But it was hard to grasp that concept when she knew that his girlfriend was the reason for her and Matt's death. She decided she wasn't going to make things complicated because frankly she was in love herself: "I'm glad for you, Stefan."

"I'm not," Damon added.

"Thank you Elena," Stefan said and smiled. He already decided that he didn't need or want any of their approvals but it was nice to hear her comment anyway, "Now, were any of you planning on letting me know that Katherine is in town?"

**~TVD~**

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline just finished changing into Bonnie's clothes. She left the mansion wearing one of Klaus' longer shirts. She had styled a belt around her waist but the attempt was obviously overlooked when she received the 'walk of shame' glances from people in town. She went to the hospital and stole a few blood bags but after she was whistled at by an old man she knew that she would be raiding Bonnie's closet. While she was changing she told Bonnie about everything that happened. She knew Bonnie wasn't exactly comfortable hearing about Klaus but she really needed a girlfriend to chat with.

"I don't know, Bon," Caroline answered.

"You still love him though."

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"I don't know. I just wished it never happened," she said as she curled up into a chair Bonnie had in the corner of her room.

"You wish what didn't happen? That you fell in love with him or that he lied to you about Tyler?"

"God I don't know. Something is wrong with me. I must be broken."

As serious as the conversation was, Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's thoughts. She really missed her.

"I missed you," Bonnie spoke her thought aloud.

Caroline smiled at her. "I missed you too, Bonnie. Stefan sucks at girl talk."

"….but not Rebekah right?"

Caroline could tell Bonnie was curious about the relationship she had with the Original girl. "No, not Rebekah. She is a really good listener and she was a good friend to me while I was gone. She really cares, she really loves Stefan too."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide for a moment. First Caroline and Klaus and now Stefan and Rebekah. She didn't comment.

Caroline watched Bonnie continue to fold her laundry on her bed. She glanced around the room and saw that everything was perfectly organized and clean. Her entire house was that way. Just like Matt, Bonnie had managed to support herself. She wasn't completely human but she gave no signs about being a witch.

"How's school, Bonnie?"

"It's alright. It's not really important to me anymore to be honest. Ever since I discovered I was a witch, school hasn't been a huge part of my life. All this studying I have to do…I have no interest in it, ya know? I'd rather have someone teach me more about the Craft. It's when I really miss Grams."

Caroline went into deep thought. She thought about her life and fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. She was a mess.

"I have an idea," she finally said.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Later in the afternoon, Stefan found himself lurking in the cemetery. After listening to a never-ending rant from Damon about Rebekah he had to get out of the house. He didn't care what his brother thought. Or what anyone thought really. He didn't leave Paris because he didn't love Rebekah. Yes, he was mad at her but he couldn't stay mad at her. He knew she changed for him the second she confessed her lie. He left Paris to tell Elena he was sorry about not helping her through her transition. He left Paris to support Caroline. But he loved Rebekah.

"Hey, Stefan. Sorry about leaving yesterday. I just wasn't expecting to hear you say you were with Rebekah," she spoke softly.

"You can cut the act, Katherine."

Katherine's smile twisted into a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

"Not at all," he said as he started to walk away.

Katherine caught up to him and walked by his side. "Oh come on, Stefan. You and I both know how you really feel. Elena was never good enough for you and that's why she chose Damon. Now, I let you have your fun in Paris and in Puerto Rico but don't you think it's time you stop ignoring your feelings for me? I'm always going to choose you Stefan." Katherine teased as she reached and caressed the side of his neck.

Stefan stopped walking and pushed her hand away and then crossed his arms. "Really Katherine? You bide your time stalking me; very pathetic of you. Move on."

"Oooh," she purred while leaning into him, "so hurtful. You know I like it rough."

Stefan shoved her away. "Enough Katherine," he began walking again, "You and I are never going to happen." Seeing her made him realize how exhausted he was dealing with the lure of a doppelganger. He fell under the thrall not once but twice and neither relationship made him whole because he never had them to begin with. It was always a constant battle with them. He could forgive Elena because of her kindness but Katherine deserved his hatred.

Katherine shoved him against a nearby mausoleum and leaned in. "Mmmm sounds like you just need reminding."

Before she could kiss him she felt her hair being yanked and then she was dragged away from Stefan. A hand tightened around her throat and she was lifted, her shoes barely touched the ground.

"Katerina," Rebekah glared.

"Rebekah," Katherine barely choked out. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"It's been a while, but not enough time has passed for me to forget what you did to my family. I know Elijah will be upset with me for taking away his fun but I just can't help myself."

Without a warning she flashed and broke off a branch from a tree and plunged it into Katherine's heart. The five hundred year old vampire screamed but only for a moment. She whispered Stefan's name with her last breath as her body turned into a gray corpse.

**~TVD~**

Something wasn't right. Klaus could feel it. He had been pacing all over in his mansion thinking about the conversation he had with Caroline. As soon as she left his bed he felt cold. As soon as she left the mansion he felt like he was left in the dark.

He grabbed his jacket and headed toward the witch's home.

**~TVD~**

"You're unbelievable, Stefan. Katherine? Really?" Rebekah said as she dropped Katherine's lifeless form.

"Where do you get off judging me? She followed me here." Stefan fired back.

"Ugh, whatever. You do realize I just ridded Katerina from this world. And I did it because…because…"

"Because you love me. I know, Rebekah."

Rebekah balled her fists at her sides and let out a huff. Stefan just stared back her waiting for her to say something but she was just so frustrated with him. He was right, she did love him but she couldn't tell if he still loved her.

"Forget it," she bit out and started to walk away.

Stefan followed after her quick pace. "You're incredibly stubborn, Rebekah. You know that?"

"Well I'm not asking you to follow me," she whipped her head back to glare at him for a moment.

"You need me."

_Yes, I need you. I love you. _"We both know that you left Paris to go back to her, to Elena. I'm not stopping you. I could care less."

She marched right into a small creek and stumbled on the stones but she continued walking. Stefan was right behind her, also getting wet as he stumbled.

"Rebekah stop saying things you don't mean. If you cared less you would not have come back here. If you didn't care you would not have just killed Katherine for me."

"I did it for my brother."

"And you did it for me."

_I don't deserve you. _"Stefan, we would not have lasted."

He grabbed her elbow and whipped her around to face him. She was ten times stronger than him but he was more determined.

"I forgive you, Rebekah. Do you hear me? I forgive you."

"Stefan, I…"

"No, you listen to me," he ordered while he held her shoulders, "you know damn well that we would last. And you're too stubborn to admit that you love me because you think you're not good enough. Am I right?"

"Stefan…"

"Am I right?"

She nodded 'yes' without looking at him.

"You are good enough for me, Rebekah," he said as he softened his features, "You're the love of my life."

She shook her head violently as she placed her hand over his heart. "I hurt you, Stefan."

"Yes you did, but I'm not walking away."

He could tell she was still fighting with herself so he took her hands in his.

"Repeat after me," he ordered, "I, Rebekah…"

He squeezed her hands to urge her and she finally looked into his eyes.

"I, Rebekah…" she repeated.

"Promise to love Stefan for the rest of my life…"

"…promise to love Stefan for the rest of my life."

"And," he continued while he reached into his pocket, "I promise to never lie to my _husband_ ever again."

"And I promise to never lie to my…..husband ever again." She realized what she just said and her undead heart warmed.

Stefan couldn't help but return her big smile as he slid a very large diamond ring on her finger.

She looked at the ring in awe. "I love you so much," she said as she fought against her tears.

"I love you too," he replied. He took her face in his hands and kissed her senseless.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Bonnie said as they settled into their seats.

"Well, you said wanted to learn more about witchcraft, right?" Caroline replied.

"Caroline. I just walked out on everything I know."

"You'll be fine," Caroline reassured her.

"I know I will. It's just a bit nerve wrecking."

"Well I'm here to help. That's what friends are for," Caroline gave her a small smile.

"Care, you're my friend so that's why I'm saying this to you: I know you're using me to runaway. I know I'm your excuse. But I don't like him and I don't think I ever will. So I'm okay with this. I'm okay with being your distraction."

The two friends stared at each other for a moment and then Caroline frowned in defeat.

"Okay," Caroline whispered.

_"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you onboard. This Delta flight is due for Chicago, Illinois. The flight duration is around two hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight."_

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The sun had set long ago and Klaus was finishing his third glass of brandy in his study. He had gone to Bonnie's house and no one was there. He then went onto check the Gilbert house. He lingered long enough to see a glimpse of Tyler Lockwood but he didn't see his Caroline so he moved on.

He checked her high school, the town square, the Grill, the Sheriff's department, the Lockwood caves, he brushed through the woods, and then finally he rudely barged in Damon Salvatore's house.

"_Where is she?" he demanded._

"_Jeez, talk about déjà vu," Damon quipped, "Your girlfriend is not here."_

_Klaus crossed the library over to him and grabbed the lapels of Damon's leather jacket. "If you're lying to me…"_

"_I'm not lying," he said while throwing his hands up in mock surrender, "I haven't seen her since yesterday."_

_Klaus glared at him and decided he was telling the truth. "Fine. I promised Caroline I wouldn't kill you." So he broke his neck instead._

_He turned on his heel to walk out and found Elena frozen in place from just witnessing Damon's body go limp. He didn't say anything as he walked pass her but she swore she saw sorrow in him when their eyes met. _

Klaus went over to his bar and refilled his glass with the dark liquid, this time lacing it with blood. He took a sip but then set the glass down and shut his eyes. He could hear his sister's laughter from a distance.

"_Hello, mate," Klaus said as he took in the sight of his sister and him standing next to each other holding hands._

"_Klaus," Stefan said as he took a step forward, laying a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, "I forgive you; you better make it up to Caroline though."_

_Klaus chuckled and nodded. He extended his hand toward the Salvatore, "Of course. Friends then?"_

_Stefan smirked as he accepted his hand and shook it. "Not friends. Brothers."_

_At the same time Klaus could see Rebekah jumping up and down behind Stefan flashing her ring at him._

Since then Rebekah and Stefan were held up in her room. He smiled at the thought of their happiness but then he quickly went back into his melancholy state. He walked over to his fireplace, braced his arms on the mantle and waited. He listened for the front door to open so that he could hear the sound of her heels click across the floor.

"_I need time. I need you to give me time, Nik." _

He waited to see her beautiful face.

"_I'll see you later then."_

"_Okay."_

He waited to hear her melodic voice. He waited to feel her warm embrace. He fought to keep from thinking the worse. He listened and waited.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"_I'm not letting you go, love. I'm not letting you go."_

_Caroline continued to cry as Tyler led her out of the gym and down the hallway toward the double doors. He opened the doors and Caroline stepped over the threshold and found herself in an elevator. She recognized it to be the same one that was for the penthouse in Paris. _

_Tyler didn't follow her and the elevator began to climb. As she journeyed upward she grew anxious wondering what she would see when she reached the top. _

_The elevator door slid open and she stepped out onto the Coliseum; she found herself standing under one of the many archways, gazing outward at the amber-lit city of Rome. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind._

"_It's so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this," she said while still looking out, "You're so good to me….I love you, Nik."_

_She felt him tighten his hold on her: "Then why are you running from me, sweetheart?"_

"_Because it was too perfect to be true. It was never real."_

_He bent his head and kissed the side of her neck. "Then don't tell me you love me, Caroline." He turned her around to face him and he pressed his lips to hers. "Don't tell me you want me, sweetheart." He held the back of her neck and her waist as he dragged his lips from her mouth down to her neck and then kissed along her collarbone. "Don't tell me you're mine." She started to cry and he kissed the tears from her cheeks. He gently kissed her mouth one last time before he pulled away. She gasped when she saw black veins and large menacing fangs. "Instead, tell me you hate me."_

"_I can't….I won't." she sobbed. She buried her face in her hands and when she finally looked up again he was gone. She could still hear his voice lingering in the air though._

"_Then darling, come back to me."_

**~TVD~**

Bonnie switched on the lamp and shook Caroline awake.

"Caroline, wake up," she told her friend gently.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open.

"You were crying in your sleep. You okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine," she lied.

The two girls looked around their hotel room that Caroline compelled for them. They could hear the busy sounds of city from below.

"Chicago…" Bonnie mumbled.

"Yep," Caroline said sitting up, "Alright, let's go."

"Let's go? It's five in the morning!"

"Yes it is. And we both know that I'm using you as a distraction and right now I need some distracting."

"Okay…"

"Now. Stefan told me that Gloria owns a bar."

"Yeah but there must be a thousand bars or more here."

"True. Can't you do some spell to locate her or something. Like some witchy sixth sense thing?"

Bonnie laughed. "Actually I can. Hand me my grimoire."

**~TVD~**

Two days later they found Gloria. The meeting was initially awkward and almost scary but of course once the elder witch discovered Bonnie was a Bennett they instantly became friends.

Over the course of the next two weeks their lives fell into a routine. Every day they met up with Gloria and Bonnie would watch and learn from the elder witch. They traded secrets and strategies and shared their stories of cheating death.

But Caroline decided to move on. She said her goodbye to Bonnie and the next day she was in California, venturing through Hollywood Boulevard like a tourist would. And she was miserable.

She became a tourist in many towns and in many cities. She traveled to different states and saw the cliché sightings but nothing could save her from her nights.

Every night he came to her in her dreams. Loving her. Every night he kissed her, whispered in her ear. Told her that he would never give up on her. Promised he'd find a way back to her. And every night Caroline found herself telling him she loved him. She would always wake up crying because she wanted him.

She was sitting on one of the cliffs of the Grand Canyon when she finally admitted to herself her real reason for running. She wasn't afraid of him. She was terrified of the perfect life she had with him. Perfection never lasts she told herself. Something bad would happen eventually. Even so, she still wanted him.

But her heart wouldn't mend. Time wouldn't help her like it did before. She couldn't move on and it wasn't because she really didn't want to, it was because he had ruined her. She would never love anyone else and as a vampire that is a very long time to be lonely.

She kept to herself, which only added to her loneliness. But she couldn't bring herself to even try to make friends. Her heartache drained all her energy of even faking normalcy, of faking happiness.

Some days she felt pure anger. She reflected on all the moments she confessed her past to him. She told him everything. She told him about all the relationships she had. She told him about all the times she had been hurt. She spoke to him about her father trying to fix her. She told him everything about her life. Every time she told him a secret, a story, he had a chance. He had an opportunity to tell her what he had done. But he allowed the lie to stay hidden. He let it fester. He let it grow so big that by the time it made its appearance it was too big to deal with so drama ensued. She told herself that's why she ran: because she was angry at him and his decision.

On most days she cried though. After six weeks of being apart she thought she wouldn't have any tears left but still they came. She sobbed into cheap hotel bed sheets every single night.

She flew to New York City. It reminded her of Paris but with American yankee accents. Bonnie met up with her. She listened to her witch-friend speak about all the spells she had learned and Caroline welcomed the distraction. Bonnie told her that she would be returning to Mystic Falls soon.

"_It's just home, you know?"_

But Caroline couldn't relate to her friend because her home was him.

They sat at a random bar in the city and shared a few more drinks until Bonnie left. Caroline remained at the bar and nursed her drink, hating herself for being a coward. This wasn't like her to ignore her problems. She wanted him back. She needed him in her life. Because she loved him.

She was tired of hiding, of using anger as an excuse. Any anger she felt now was because of her. She had done this to herself and she wondered if he would take her back.

"May I buy you a drink?"

Caroline took in the sight of a suave older looking man standing next to her. She swiveled on her bar stool to turn away from him slightly.

"No thank you," she said politely.

"Just one drink. Let me get to know you sweetheart," he said while he placed his hand on her back.

"I said no. Take a hint," she replied and swatted away his hand.

He grabbed her wrist in an instant and tightened his hold. He was a vampire and she could tell by his grip that he was much older than her.

This wasn't the first time in the past six weeks she had to deal with a persistent man. However, she never came across a vampire. In the same moment she thought about the last time she felt safe and it was when she was in his arms.

"I do believe the lady said 'no'," said another voice.

She felt that vampire's grasp ripped from her arm and he was thrown across the bar. The vampire stumbled to stand up but he casually straightened his jacket and left.

Caroline made eye contact with her savior.

"Hello, kitten," he said while he took a seat next to her and smirked.

"Hey, Kol," she replied giving him a small smile.

"You look bloody awful," he poked, "but still rather beautiful."

Caroline set her elbows on the bar counter and leaned her forehead in the palms of hands. She laughed a little but then sighed because she knew she looked awful. She felt awful. She peered over at him and watched him order a drink while he winked at the bartendress.

"Why are you here?" she asked him as she straightened up again.

"This happens to be where I live at the moment. I'm a student at NYU."

"Really? I would have pegged you to go somewhere in Europe."

She briefly noted how good it felt to have a conversation with someone.

"Yes, well, women like a man with an accent. These city girls swoon." He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his iPhone. He looked at the caller I.D and groaned. He set his phone on the counter and let it continue to buzz.

"You're not going to answer that?"

He picked up the phone and showed her the caller I.D: _'Darth Invader'._

"It's Elijah," he explained, "He went to Dubai but then followed me here. He's one of my bloody professors now! He's always invading my space. And I know he's calling because I didn't turn in my paper. I can't believe he expects me to do the assignments. His class is horribly dull."

Caroline giggled and felt good to have something to chuckle at. "Well I think he just loves you."

His phone went off again but this time it was a text. He read it and then scoffed.

"See! I told you!" He showed her the text: '_Kol, I will not remind you again. Your paper was due last week. You cannot compel me.'_

She laughed again. She missed them. "So what are you majoring in?"

"I'm Undecided at the moment." His phone went off again and he groaned.

"Wow, you're so popular," she joked.

He showed her the caller I.D: _'Cinder-Bekah'._

"She calls me every day. 'Kol, you need to get measured for your tux'," he mimicked in a girly voice.

Caroline's brow furrowed not understanding why he would need a tux. Kol was about to explain but then his phone went off again.

"Wow, I am popular," he said while he glanced at the screen again.

"Did she send you a text too?"

He showed her the caller I.D: _'The Vampire Wolverine'. _He slid the phone over to her and she stared at the screen until it went black.

"He'll probably call again," he said as he leaned his elbow on the counter, "You know how persistent Nik can be."

Sure enough the phone went off again and Caroline just watched, holding her breath. At the last moment Kol picked it up and answered it.

"Hello brother…..sitting at a bar with a beautiful woman…..any sign of her you ask?..." he stared at Caroline for a moment but then smiled, "No, I haven't seen her…..maybe she died…..relax, hold your daggers, I was just kidding!...yes, yes my liver I know…..indeed…..until then brother."

Kol glared at her and Caroline knew what was coming.

"You realize I just lied for you, Caroline."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why are you running? Why are you doing this to him? Better yet, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Is he angry?"

"What do you think? Six weeks, Caroline. Six weeks. You know he's looking for you right? He has other vampires looking for you as well, in all fifty states, and in Europe! Six weeks of him calling me every day asking me the same bloody question. Now answer me. Why are you running?"

Caroline had never seen Kol so serious. There was no doubt that he was Mikaelson.

"I was afraid, Kol, for a stupid reason. I want him back but I don't know if he still loves me."

"Did you hear anything I just said?..."

"Yes! I heard you! But he's furious. I betrayed his trust and I can't be daggered Kol."

"You think he wants to kill you?" he rolled his eyes, "This is why I don't fall in love. You run the risk of becoming a complete idiot. You think he wants to kill you and he thinks you've moved on and that you're with someone else. Bloody idiots!"

"He thinks I moved on?"

"I do not enjoy repeating myself." He took his phone and placed it in her hand. He let out a deep sigh before he spoke again, "Caroline. My brother needs you as you need him."

Caroline took a deep breath and pressed to call him. He answered after the first ring.

"_Kol. Did you find her?"_

She could tell he was furious but it was heaven to hear his voice.

"_Kol!"_

"Nik, it's me," she almost whispered.

"…_..Stay with Kol."_

The call ended.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all weren't thrown off by Katherine coming into the mix. She actually made a brief, not-so-specific, appearance in chapter nine. **

**Please leave a review if you have time. They always make me smile. Favorite scene? Least favorite scene? Anyone tear up or laugh? Hehe. Btw, we're getting close to the end. :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you thank you thank you for all your wonderful and funny reviews! I am just elated with your love for my story. **

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter but I hope it meets expectations. Happy reading! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are."

**(Klaus' POV)**

This sweet, tempestuous angel that has become my sole reason to continue living has ruined me. Reducing me from where I once stood, on top of the pillars of this world, looking down at what I once deemed as worthless and indolent. She has taken me; my soul, my body, and has become my every thought that is in my waking and in my slumber. And all this to what end? For her to slip away from my grasp and become a thief, stealing away herself, for she was mine and mine alone. I could never become what I once was because her morals crept into my being, corrupting my former self with emotions and love.

I've roamed this world for centuries as Vampyr; the very definition of a covetous imperator. Centuries, I spent, having desires fulfilled by the blood of others and then to have those appetites reawakened when I unleashed the other animal within me. I truly believed everything to be mine because I could take it. I can still choose to take it. I could take her. Centuries, however, have taught me that taking is not having. She, my insufferable craving, diluted my bloodlust, replacing my most basic need of survival with herself; I have become insatiable because no amount of blood will ever satisfy my requisition for her.

She does not perceive herself this way and she never will for it's not in her nature to think so wickedly. I know she is my other half. She is completely unaware of the power she has over me, and instead she assumes she is simply a fleeting adoration of mine. I have spent too many nights married to abandonment to allow myself to become a fool. Eternity be damned if she would cease to be a part of it. I want her. All of her. I need her.

Love... This profoundly tender forbearance cannot be characterized as a weakness like I once thought. It is a well-kept secret that lies within purity and divinity. Love; a secret that once exposed can never be hidden again. It can never be ignored. Love is her light, and I refuse to be cast into the shadows once more. What I could take in this world is a false power and therein holds the truth, that only without love I am weak, for power lies within understanding. She has stripped me of my hybrid-self, leaving me an immortal man, a man desperately in love. I will stop at nothing to have her.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"He's furious," Caroline said as her and Kol walked out of the bar.

"Yes he is, and I'm glad I'm not you right now."

"Not helping, Kol."

"Come along, Kitten," he said as he ushered her in his private car. They drove to the heart of Manhattan and found themselves once again in an elevator moving upwards toward a penthouse.

"Another penthouse," Caroline stated as they stood in the elevator.

"My family prefers to live quite large," he smirked.

"You don't say…"

They reached the top and Kol unlocked the door to the penthouse. It was dark inside and not because it was late at night. The furniture was masculine as was every other aspect of the house. A few paintings hung on the walls but even they were of a darker nature. They walked in further and found themselves in the kitchen that was completely empty.

"I thought you said you were attending school here," she said as she took in the emptiness of the entire place.

"I am. I live a few blocks down, closer to the campus. This is Nik's place. I do not know the last time he was in this city."

"Oh."

Kol laughed at her. "Alright Caroline, well I will be leaving you now."

"Wait! You're leaving?"

He laughed again. "Yes, and I'm trusting you to _not_ leave. He'll be here soon."

Caroline gulped and held her stomach.

"Promise me you won't try to run, Caroline. I know that neither of us want me to use compulsion,…I would prefer to keep my liver," he joked trying to lighten the mood for her.

"I promise."

He nodded and then turned on his heel to leave.

"Kol?"

"Yes?" he said stopping at the door and facing her.

"Whatever happens, um thank you for talking to me tonight."

And just because he was Kol Mikaelson, he flashed her a wicked grin and left her with words that gave no hint of her having a future.

"It was a pleasure, Caroline."

**~TVD~**

An hour passed and Caroline waited. As soon as Kol left she began to roam around the penthouse. She walked into unfinished rooms that held furniture covered with white sheets. The window drapes were dusty and when she flipped a switch the lighting was harsh. The penthouse was not warm and the longer Caroline waited the more nervous she became. She decided to wait in the kitchen. At first she sat down but she could not stop herself from madly tapping her fingernails on the large table. She stood up and shakily smoothed out her royal blue sundress and then started to pace. After that she needed to sit down again and she clenched her hands in her lap, urging herself to keep still. So she waited and listened for the door to open. She waited to hear his voice. To see his blue eyes. She waited and listened.

**~TVD~**

Klaus got out of a car and strode into the hotel lobby. When he received the call he immediately left from where he was temporarily living and ordered his pilots to fly at an unnatural speed.

The hotel had a 'no jeans' policy; the woman at the desk was about to comment on his attire that was of black jeans and a grey t-shirt, but she saw the maddening look on his face so she kept quiet.

He cursed the casual pace of the elevator and it wasn't until he reached the top that he remembered he didn't have the keys to his own bloody place.

**~TVD~**

Caroline jumped up from her chair when she heard a loud bang that was produced from a door being kicked open.

She held her hands to her chest as everything turned into a slow-motion agonizing countdown as she heard him enter the house.

And then there he was, standing on the opposite end of the kitchen looking back at her. She looked into his eyes that were a dark shade of blue and she didn't miss his tensed jaw, and his clenched fists that were at his sides. She was frozen.

Klaus looked at Caroline and took in her appearance. His face gave no hint of any emotion other than fury but what he felt was pure relief at the sight of her. His Caroline was safe now. Six weeks of not knowing where she was killed him, over and over again. She looked weary but she was okay.

Caroline continued to look Klaus, still unmoving. She could tell he was furious and she didn't know if she should try to run away or run into his arms.

"Nik…"

He strode over to her, never taking his eyes from her, and then stood so that he was only a few inches from her. Her familiar scent washed over him and he shut his eyes, breathing in deeply, lilac and vanilla. He missed her, and now he was fighting to control his temper.

She watched as his eyes closed and saw the pain etched on his face. She nervously reached her hand toward him to rest on his chest, to touch him. She needed him in every way possible but she didn't know how to begin to tell him how sorry she was, and she still could not guess what he was thinking at the moment.

As soon as he felt her hand against his chest his eyes flew open and what happened next he could only blame on her. She did this to him. She deprived him. And now he intended to take everything back.

He roughly yanked her to him, crushing his lips to hers. He heard her soft cry as his hands went from gripping her arms to coiling around her body as he brought her closer to him.

This kiss was different from the others they had shared. It was punishing. The aching need he had for her had been building for six weeks and now he unleashed all his frustration onto her. His lips moved hungrily against hers, pressing harder with each second, roughly demanding her to kiss him back.

Caroline tried to keep his pace but she became too distracted by the pain. His hold on her would have killed her by now if she were human. She whimpered as she clutched the front of his shirt and still his vice grip on her body remained.

He moved an arm to the back of her head and fisted a hand in her hair and pulled, tilting her head back. The pressure of his mouth on hers forced her to part her lips and then his tongue began to furiously assault her mouth.

The kiss was made up of teeth and tongue and Caroline was helpless against him. She knew he was angry but she could feel his desperation emanating from his body. She tried to move her arms to wrap them around his neck because she wanted to show him that she wasn't going anywhere. Even with the pain, she wanted to prove to him that she was still his. But as soon as he felt a slight push coming from her he jerked her body hard, silently commanding her to stop as he continued to kiss her. He took her movement as an attempt to reject him and with that he became even more determined.

He was relentless and he ignored her small sounds of protest. He denied her space between their bodies and every once in a while he gasped for a sharp intake of air. Her entire body was molded against his and still he pressed her harder. He was completely driven, letting his temper steer the intense kiss. 'Gentlemen ways' be damned. All the moments he waited for her, all the moments he respected her distance...he was not having that. Not now. He was completely selfish and merciless as he took back what was stolen from him.

Then, without warning, he tore his mouth away from hers and she let a cry and began to sob. She looked up at him and saw his angry glistening eyes staring back her.

"Why, Caroline?" he yelled at her. His face only inches from hers, "Have you had enough time? Is six weeks enough?" he continued to yell, "Do you realize you cannot leave me? You are mine and I am yours! You have no choice in the matter! You are not to stray away ever again! Do you understand me?" he said while he fought back his own tears. He took a deep breath in effort to calm himself. When he spoke he was no longer yelling but his tear-filled eyes pierced hers. "Caroline, I told you there was no turning back with me. Why did you leave?"

Caroline was still clutching the front of his shirt as she struggled to control her sobs so that she could speak. "Nik…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave…I mean, I did but, but I did it for reasons that were untrue." His lips pressed into a hard line and she shook her head, still clinging onto him while she tried to explain. "I was scared...and I thought I was scared of you but I was just scared of Us...because, because it was too wonderful, and I was stupid," she cried, "I'm sorry Niklaus. Please, please..." She sobbed harder.

He removed her hands from his shirt as he turned away from her and pressed his forehead against a wall. He brought his hands up into a fist and hit them against the wall, leaving them there to rest at the sides of his head. He clenched his eyes shut as he listened to her uncontrollable cries. He didn't want it to go this way. He promised himself that when he saw her again he would be calm with her. He would be gentle with her and listen to her. But for the first time ever he was truly angry with her because she had made his nightmare come true; she left him. And the thought of her getting hurt while they were apart angered him more. Deep down he knew that she didn't mean to. Deep down he knew that she was just afraid. He knew that he overwhelmed her with perfection in Paris and now she was afraid of ruin. He remained standing there allowing his fury to turn into sorrow. Her crying lessoned but he waited for her to run. He hurt her. Again. He would understand if she left again because in the end, he was a monster. And he hated that he needed her compassion to tame the evil within him. He needed her in every way possible.

Caroline stood there trying to focus on breathing. She was sure she had bruises on her body, even if she was a vampire. She stared at his tense back as her sobs turned into sighs. She saw how rigid the muscles of his back and arms were but then as time passed she saw him relax as he breathed against the wall. She knew why he had reacted that way. She knew why, simply, because she knew him. She knew him in every way she could know him. She knew his passions but she also knew his fears. She knew that he could be gentle but she never forgot his temper. His anger was the first she met of him. Klaus would always be Klaus and she knew this, but more importantly she accepted this. He would always be possessive but she learned that he would also be protective. She hurt him. Cut him deep. But she wasn't going to run because he accepted her flaws that he called perfections, and she accepted his flaws that haunted his subconscious. He had always put her first and she wasn't going to run because she loved him. Deeply. Madly. And he loved her fiercely in return. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she pressed her forehead into his back and heard his breath hitch.

He felt her arms around him and then had no control of fighting back his tears. They ran down his face hot and long overdue. His tears represented every person that abandoned him in his lifetime. They represented all the guilt he suppressed over the centuries, and as he silently wept he let go of the anger he felt from those who never loved him. Because he had her.

He turned his body only enough to wrap his arm around her waist and moved her to stand against the wall that his other arm was resting on. Their eyes met and both of their hearts hurt as they looked at each other. He reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from her face and she did the same with his.

"I'm sorry, love," he said as he brushed his thumb over her swollen lips.

She placed a hand over his heart. "Me too."

"Never again," he said.

"Never again," she agreed, "I love you."

"I love you," he said back to her as he pulled her in his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. They both sighed and then relaxed as they embraced each other. They stood there for a long time, just holding each other, letting the intensity of their second reunion die down. She breathed him in, smelling mint leaves or a dewed meadow. Se still couldn't decide. After a while she began to kiss his neck and both of them couldn't deny the sudden heat they felt between them.

"Nik, I need you."

Without a word he reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist while he turned and set her down on the large kitchen table.

He wanted to go slow and make up for what he just did but her hands were already at his waist tugging at his belt. He wanted to be steady and savoring but their time apart had taken a toll on him. His belt was thrown to the side as she wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. But then he became nervous to kiss her, afraid that she was still hurting from before.

"Caroline,…" he whispered as he pulled away from her.

"Nik, please," she said as she clutched his shirt.

He ran his hands from her waist up her sides and then cupped her face. "Darling, I was quite rough with you..."

"Niklaus, I love you. Kiss me, please."

So he kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers and returned her fervor. Before they knew it their hands were uncontrollable. She clutched the ends of his shirt and brought it up over him and he ripped down the straps of her dress pushing it down to her hips.

His mouth found her neck as her hands roamed up and down his strong arms and back. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He then dipped lower and he kissed and covered her delicious skin with his hot mouth and she whimpered at the sensation of it.

She tugged down his pants using her legs and dragged her hand around his hip and then touched him, over and over again, feeling his definite need for her. Their eyes met and she continued to caress him, leaving him breathless and starved.

He took her hands in his, pressed her down onto the table and then ripped away her dress from her along with her small panties, throwing the now destroyed material over his shoulder. He began to plant open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, over her knees, on her calves... her breath quickened as he started to kiss her inner thighs and then he finally settled in between them.

She felt it building within her core as her hands ran through his tousled hair. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him ravish her in the most intimate of ways. She lay there on top of the hard table gasping and whining and biting her lip while his hands slowly crept up her thighs, then squeezing her hips, his fingers tickled up her stomach and then teased her sweet curves. The sensation of it all made her arch upward and moan his name, more than once. She felt him apply a little more pressure as he swirled and tasted and then she lost it, screaming his full name as she felt the waves of pure bliss wash over her, making her body shake and her toes curl.

He dragged his lips over her stomach all the way up over her necklace and then to her lips as he tangled his hands in her now wild hair. He kissed her hard again and she opened her mouth to him allowing his tongue to tangle with hers.

"I've missed you," he said huskily against her mouth and all she could do was nod and whimper in agreement, still high from pleasure.

He snuck an arm behind her, grabbing onto her waist, pulling her further onto the table as he climbed on top of her. Their lips met again as her hands trailed down to his backside and then back up to his shoulders. She snuck a hand between their bodies as his hands gripped the edge of the table above her head.

"Look at me, sweetheart," he demanded.

When her green met his blue he pushed into her, making her gasp while he moaned. He stilled for only a second but then began to move at a steady rhythm.

He watched her face twist in pleasure as he moved and rocked her. He was in bliss. Having her in his arms again was pure happiness and he reveled in all the sounds that emanated from her.

She looked up at him as he continued to love her and her heart jumped because of his intensity. The feeling of him on her, around her, in her...she loved him. After everything he'd done to the people she loved, she still loved him. Maybe there was a darkness within her or maybe she was able to share her light with him. She didn't know exactly but what she did know is that she would not leave him again.

She wrapped her body around him tighter and met his hips with hers with each thrust. His mouth moved to her neck while she moved her hands lower down his back, urging him to move faster and he complied.

His hand reached down and grabbed her knee bringing it up to the side of his torso while his other arm crossed her back and held her shoulder from behind. She whimpered when she felt him move in her deeper, harder. She turned her face to the side and seized his mouth, exploring it with her tongue making him growl with pleasure.

Their breaths mingled as their mouths brushed against each other's. He continued to move within her and he lingered for a moment at the end of each thrust, each time pushing further.

He felt her body tighten around him and so he drove within her deeper. And then they both came undone. Purring and growling together as they felt waves of ecstasy wash over their shuddering bodies.

As they began to still, he found her lips again and kissed her tenderly and wiped away the tears she didn't realized she had cried. She cradled his face in her hands as they kissed and they both smiled.

**~TVD~**

Hours later, Caroline found herself arching in pleasure underneath him again. He told her he wanted to apologize for taking her on the kitchen table so he carried her to a bedroom.

After they both came down from their fourth wave of euphoria they laid tangled in each other's embraces.

Caroline raised herself on one elbow as she laid next to him and smiled. Klaus covered her hand that was resting on his chest while his other was underneath his head. He saw her contagious smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So, back to Paris?" she asked.

He smirked at her. "Precisely."

**So I think I'm just addicted to dramatic moments. Still, I hope you enjoyed that. FYI, this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. And please, if you have time leave me a review. I love reading your opinions.**


	16. Author's Note

**To my dear readers,**

**I just wanted to take the time to thank you for reading and loving my story. I had fun writing every chapter but the experience was even better because of the reviews. **

**I loved every comment and I really appreciated any criticism. Many of you, especially my "Guests", made me laugh with your enthusiasm and your compliments warmed my heart. **

**And, thank you for putting up with all my grammar mistakes! I went through all my chapters the other day and I turned red from embarrassment because of the ridiculous errors I made; hopefully I corrected them all. I'm an English major in college if some of you haven't figured that out yet. ;)**

**Also, thank you for being so supportive of the Rebekah and Stefan relationship. As I've said before, I really had no idea what I was doing with them but I'm glad that didn't stop me from pursuing to develop their story. I credit your lovely comments.**

**As for our favorite couple, thank you for embracing my vision of Caroline and Nik. Yes, you can call him Nik! I wrote this thing just for that purpose alone! But seriously, TVD has only provided us with so many scenes of them, so I feel lucky that the relationship I gave them was enjoyable for you all to read.**

**Thank you, again, to those of you who are from different countries who read my story. I counted sixty-nine different lands and I really can't begin to tell you all how flattered I am. I mean, I'm barely bilingual.**

**Some facts about this fiction:**

**-Every quote at the beginning of each chapter is from the ever-amazing show, 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. Each were either spoken by Buffy, Angel, or Spike. **

**-I originally planned on having Klaus take advantage of Caroline's 'ripper' moment. I planned for him to corrupt her but I changed my mind when I wrote Chapter 3. Who knows how crazy and dark that story would have been!**

**-I live an hour away from the real set of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I wrote Chapter 7, their first date, sitting on Klaroline's bench. (the one from episode 3x15)**

**-The show 'Boardwalk Empire', and the film 'Midnight in Paris' inspired my details for Caroline's 1920s party.**

**-My Klaroline has their own theme song. Any scene that you would consider romantic or dramatic, I wrote while playing Nathan Barr's "Love Theme". It is simply beautiful. It's a dark twist on Beauty & the Beast's theme song, hence why I thought it was very fitting. Type it in on Youtube; you'll love it. **

**I really wish I didn't have to end this story. Truthfully, I could have continued it for a really long time but my life is about to get very busy and I wouldn't be able to write often and I don't think that is fair to you all, to me, and especially to our favorite couple. **

**I'll write another story in the future when I'm sure I have time. I'll be around though, reading and reviewing your stories. We have Season 4 to look forward to but just in case TVD disappoints us at least we have this wonderful world of fanfiction to comfort us. **

**Again, it has been a true joy to write this story. Thank you again for all the support and thank you right now if you read this note. Much love.**

**xoxo, **

**Melissa**

**P.S- My absolute favorite scenes to write were: their first kiss, their first time, the Monster-in-the-closet scene, anything with Kol and Elijah, Klaus' POV, and their emotional final reunion. Feel free to share yours!**

**~theVampireDiaries~**


	17. Epilogue

**As always, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping...waiting...and though unwanted...unbidden...it will stir...open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us...guides us. Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments: the joy of love...the clarity of hatred...and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts, sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd truly be dead."

Silence had never felt so good to Klaus before. All he could really hear was the hum of the jet plane's engines and the steady rhythm of Caroline's breathing as she slept. He was laying on one of the sofas of the plane and Caroline was laying entangled on top of him. He needed sleep himself. The past six weeks had been agonizing for him without her in his arms but at the moment he was too elated to shut his eyes. Instead, he didn't move. He let her sleep because her tired eyes told him she needed rest. He was content to just lay there and lightly stroke her soft skin.

After some time had passed Caroline stirred and her eyes slowly opened. It was her second time in six weeks she slept without dreams that made her cry. She could feel the steady movement of his hard chest beneath her head and she smiled when she felt him run his fingers along her arm. She positioned herself so that she propped her head up with her hand tangled in her hair and the flat of her elbow rested against the top of his shoulder. She smiled at him, becoming lost in the blue of his eyes. Loving his wonderful smile and his strong features.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said as he touched her face.

"Hi," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I didn't have any dreams," she sighed, "You were in my dreams every night while I was gone."

"Was I now?" His smile turned into a full on smirk.

"Yes. Control your ego, Nik," she said as she let out a breathless laugh.

He chuckled as he stroked some hair away from her face. "And what was I doing in these dreams of yours?"

"Let's just say you were persistent."

"Oh that doesn't sound like me at all," he teased.

They both laughed and she leaned in and lightly kissed him. When she pulled away she scrutinized his face.

"You didn't sleep."

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"I'm simply overjoyed that you are mine, and that you are_ safe_. You may have dreamt while we were apart but all I did was worry. You're immortal, Caroline, but you're also…delicate."

She frowned. "I hate that. I hate that I will always have to rely on you if something or someone is stronger than me."

"Don't feel that way, Caroline. What I make up in strength, you make up in compassion."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled her in for a tender kiss.

When she pulled away again she looked at his weary appearance. "You need to sleep." She moved off of him and he sat up and tried to bring her to him again, immediately missing the feeling of her body on him. "Nik, let me sit," she said as she sat down where his head was laying a moment ago. She curled her legs underneath her. "Lean back," she told him. Klaus slowly leaned back and she cradled his head in her lap. Her hands gently caressed his face and he took her wrist and planted a soft kiss in her palm.

He gazed up at her, taking in her shining green eyes and blonde hair that fell around her face and shoulders, and maybe it was the lighting from the plane's overhead compartment that did it, but he could see her bright ring of light that surrounded her, a halo that she never felt the weight of. He was filled with amazement that she could love a being like him. He's still the devil in many ways but his eyes were lifted toward a light too beautiful to ignore.

She smoothed her fingers around his face and said with all the tenderness that he would have said to her, "Sleep, love. I'll watch over you."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Paris welcomed them back with open arms. A year had passed since they first came to the wonderful city but they knew they would never grow weary of it.

Rebekah cried when she saw her sister walk through the doors. She sobbed an apology and hoped for a second chance but Caroline had already forgiven her. They embraced each other and Caroline gushed at Rebekah's wedding ring.

Stefan playfully shoved Caroline but then sternly told her to never runaway again. He told her that he didn't want to replace his best friend with someone else and of course Caroline cried while he rolled his eyes.

Maid of Honor had become her duty and over the next few months the atmosphere was filled with pastel colors, invitations, and whining men that quickly grew tired of such flowered events.

The big day was settled high on the cliffs of Greece and vampiric friends from all over attended, baring gifts of respect and things Caroline never knew existed. No one from Mystic Falls attended but Stefan and Caroline new their extended family would not understand. Kol was the official photographer because he finally decided on a major. Later, Rebekah would scold him for focusing his lens on all the females instead of her and Stefan.

Klaus stood by Stefan as the Best Man while his baby sister was walked down the aisle by Elijah. Words were exchanged that echoed eternal promises and a single passionate kiss confirmed a love that was stronger than the will of a vampire's compulsion.

And then the once brooding Salvatore and the once bitter Blonde were off, blissfully diving into the rest of their forever.

**~TVD~**

Time was kind to Caroline and Klaus. Over the next ten years he took her around the world, showing her genuine beauty like he had promised her so long ago.

They soaked up the spice of Spain on moonless nights and then danced over the sands of Egypt. They went to England and she listened to his stories and then afterwards they got drunk in the pubs of Ireland.

They slept under the stars in New Zealand and watched the sunrise from castle balconies in Hungary. But always they would return to Paris. Not because it was the city of Love but because it's where they found their love.

He taught her many languages, always beginning with teaching her how to pronounce the phrase '_I love you'_. As soon as she mastered those three words he would always say it back to her, and then he would kiss her with all the desire he had within him.

But kissing her was never enough because they would make love often. He loved her on the beaches of Australia, in the grand suites of Romania, and in the amazons of Venezuela. She seduced him in the nightclubs of Germany, amongst the parading crowds of Brazil, and on top of the ruins in Indonesia.

At some point they had to return to the troubling town of Mystic Falls because it was inevitable. Klaus had made many enemies over the centuries but Caroline stood by his side. They were reunited with Stefan and Rebekah. They formed an alliance with Damon and Elena. All while they fought against an evil that was summoned by Katherine because she of course figured out a way to escape death. Kol returned to help as well only to find himself bickering with Bonnie the entire time. Elijah took out his anger on Katherine but he did it with her smiling underneath him in his bed.

Klaus and Caroline parted from the rest of them and over the next five years they traveled to different ends of the Earth. One special night he brought her back to the Coliseum in Italy and dropped down to one knee.

"_Sweetheart, be mine forever," he told her, not asking because that wouldn't be him if he did._

"_I'm already yours, Nik," she replied back with a teasing smile._

"_Yes, but I want the world to know that too."_

They got married on the beaches of Croatia with the attendance of Rebekah, Stefan, Elena, Kol, Elijah and even Damon. Rebekah walked her down the sandy aisle and Stefan was, of course, the Best Man. Under the warmth of the sun, the Mediterranean Sea reflected the beauty of their love as they promised each other eternal bliss.

Another ten years passed that they spent indulging in the cultures of China, India, Nepal, Bulgaria, the Philippines, Sweden, Portugal, and Taiwan.

In Morocco they ran into Elijah with a redeemed Katherine under his arm. They all had dinner together and it proved how Time really does change things. Only a few months later, in Chile, they found a vampire-Bonnie with a persistent, lovesick Kol promising _genuine beauty _to her. Caroline urged her friend to give in.

Another twenty years passed and their lovemaking still burned with uncontrollable passion for each other.

They reached sixty years and his touch still made her weak at the knees and her light still warmed his heart.

They reached one hundred years that, for vampires, only felt like the first few weeks of loving someone.

Every once in a while they would still return to Paris and smile at their memories. They never grew tired of each other, never having enough. She once told him that he taught her how to live after she died. He told her that it was she who taught him.

The world around them was always changing but they never did. Cities crumbled and cultures faded away but with each kiss they shared, they were reminded that their love was truly everlasting.

**~Fin~**


End file.
